Dark Angel
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: ¿Es la Muerte el fin de toda esperanza o una salvación para el alma? Mientras Genzo Wakabayashi se rinde a su irrevocable destino, una joven con una extraña misión y un misterioso pasado intentará detener lo inevitable... Genzo x Lily.
1. Prologo

**Dark Angel.**

_**Prólogo.**_

_Hubo una vez, no hacía mucho tiempo, un médico y su esposa quienes esperaban alegremente la llegada de su tercer hijo, un suceso que, como es de esperarse, llena a cualquier ser humano de alegría. El médico era un hombre bueno, con fe en la vida y en el futuro que le depararía ésta, y creía que trabajando duro se podrían conseguir cosas buenas. Su esposa era una mujer sencilla con grandes aspiraciones, una persona llena de temple y de buena fe. La pareja tenía ya otros dos hijos más, pero no por eso el bebé que esperaban era menos importante que los demás, ese bebé sería el pequeño rayito de sol de la familia y por eso era que todos lo esperaban con muchas ansias._

_El embarazo transcurrió sin complicaciones, todo parecía marchar de maravilla hasta el momento del parto, en donde las cosas comenzaron a ponerse mal. Al bebé, una niña, se le enredó el cordón umbilical en el cuello hasta casi estrangularla y su vida peligró de un momento a otro. Los compañeros galenos del médico hicieron cuanto estuvo a su alcance para tratar de salvar la vida de la pequeña, sin mucho éxito, por lo que no se le auguró a la muchacha un buen futuro. La madre de la niña, presa del dolor, se soltó a llorar sin poder evitarlo mientras el médico tomaba a la niña en brazos y salía con ella del lugar, dejando simplemente que sus pasos lo guiaran hacia el mortuorio, el sitio más macabro y fúnebre de todo el hospital. Una vez ahí, el hombre alzó a la niña por sobre su cabeza y suspirando largamente, habló._

- _No te la lleves, por favor.- musitó el hombre.- Te daré lo que quieras a cambio, pero no te la lleves. No quiero perderla, no lo soportaría._

_De entre las sombras más oscuras surgió entonces la figura de una mujer hermosa, pero tremendamente pálida y con cara de melancolía, que llevaba en sus manos una enorme guadaña que blandía con cierto desasosiego._

- _¿Por qué los humanos reniegan siempre de su destino?.- murmuró la mismísima Muerte, con voz lacónica.- La fecha del Fin de la Vida que nos viene marcada desde nuestro nacimiento no puede modificarse._

- _Eso lo sé perfectamente.- musitó el médico.- Lo comprendería en caso de una persona que ha vivido largamente, o en caso de alguien como yo, que ha visto cumplido sus más grandes sueños, pero no en caso de una niña que no ha tenido la oportunidad de vivir._

- _¿Qué quieres que te diga?.- suspiró la Muerte.- Irónicamente, así es la Vida._

- _Por favor.- musitó el hombre, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- No te la lleves. Te daré lo que desees, pero no te la lleves._

_Habrán sido las lágrimas del médico, o simplemente un deseo personal oculto, sea como fuere, la Muerte pareció conmoverse; suspirando largamente, ella se cambió la guadaña de mano y miró fijamente al médico. Éste sintió que esa mirada iba a matarlo por dentro._

- _¿Lo que sea?.- preguntó la Muerte, muy tranquila.- ¿Me darás lo que te pida?_

- _Lo que sea.- asintió el galeno.- Te daré mi propia vida, si así lo deseas._

- _No quiero tu vida.- negó la Muerte.- Vidas son lo que más me sobran. Quiero algo más útil, algo que no pueda conseguirme tan fácilmente._

- _¿Qué es lo que deseas?.- el hombre comenzó a preguntarse qué podría desear la Muerte que no pudiese conseguir tan fácilmente._

- _A tu hija.- respondió la Muerte.- Quiero ser su madrina, y que ella sea mi ayudante especial._

- _¿Quieres ser su madrina?.- el doctor parpadeó.- ¿Y que ella sea tu ayudante?_

- _Exactamente.- asintió el hombre.- No es tan difícil como pareciera._

- _¿Para qué la quieres?.- preguntó el médico, temiéndose lo peor._

- _No temas, que no es para nada malo por lo que quiero a tu hija.- contestó la Muerte.- Únicamente, deseo que alguien ayude a la gente a aceptar mi llegada con más tranquilidad._

_El hombre no estaba del todo convencido, pero si había alguien con palabra en este mundo, alguien que siempre cumplía lo que prometía, era la Muerte, sin dudarlo, así que podía confiar en ella, en todo caso. La Muerte esperaba una respuesta y, después de pensarlo un poco más, el hombre aceptó, por supuesto. La Muerte extendió entonces su mano y tocó con su dedo índice la frente de la niña; al médico le dio un escalofrío, pero la pequeña sonrió con ternura._

- _Con esto, solo tú podrás verme.- dijo la Muerte a la niña.- Acudirás siempre a mi llamado, y por ningún motivo habrás de desobedecerme._

_La Muerte le dio entonces al médico un anillo negro, el cual él tomó no sin cierta reserva._

- _Dale este anillo a tu hija cuando cumpla los 21 años, no antes.- ordenó la Muerte.- No habrás de hablarle de mí sino hasta ese momento, cuando ella tenga la edad para comprender lo que has hecho por ella por amor. Cuando cumpla los 21 años, yo vendré a visitarla para convertirla en mi ayudante._

_El hombre asintió sin decir palabra y entonces la Muerte desapareció, dejando todo tan tranquilo y quieto como si nada hubiese sucedido, tan era así que el médico comenzó a pensar que todo había sido un sueño, de no ser porque en su mano brillaba el anillo que le había dado la Muerte…_

**Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Lily Del Valle, y toda su familia, pertenecen a Lily de Wakabayashi.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

A pesar de que esto lo he vivido muchas ocasiones, nunca termino por acostumbrarme. Ni lo voy a hacer, dicho sea de paso.

El sacerdote dice un par de plegarias, la gente responde murmurando por lo bajo, todos se ven sombríos y tristes, el ataúd comienza a descender en tierra mientras el viento frío sopla con fuerza, llevando al ocupante a su morada final.

Y si bien esto es algo deprimente, el final de una vida, la pérdida de un ser amado, yo no puedo evitar sentirme aliviada.

Una vez que la tierra recién excavada ha cubierto por completo el ataúd de roble, los dolientes comienzan a dispersarse y yo me quedo en donde estoy, semiescondida entre un par de árboles que son mis guardianes. No me gusta formar parte de este tipo de eventos, al menos no en primera fila, motivo por el cual me escondo siempre que puedo, a menos que un familiar me pida que esté a su lado en toda la ceremonia, cosa que no ocurrió en esta ocasión, afortunadamente. El estar presente siempre en un funeral me deja una curiosa sensación, pero quizás lo único que realmente me agrada es cuando el familiar del fallecido viene a darme las gracias, y esta vez no fue la excepción. La hija del recién fallecido se acerca a mí con un intento de sonrisa en el rostro a manera de agradecimiento.

- Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros, Lily.- me dice, tomando mis manos.- Ayudaste a mi padre a morir tranquilo.

- Solo intentaba ayudar.- murmuré.

- Y lo hiciste.- dijo ella.- Gracias.

Después de un breve pero cálido abrazo, la mujer se va y me deja pensando en lo recientemente sucedido. El hombre que acaba de fallecer era un importante hombre de negocios que nunca tuvo tiempo ni para su familia ni mucho menos para divertirse, hasta el día en el que le diagnosticaron cáncer de pulmón por ser fumador empedernido. Ese día, como él mismo me lo dijo, el mundo se le vino encima y se amargó por el hecho de darse cuenta de que desperdició su vida en cosas sin importancia. El hombre se amargó, se encerró en sí mismo y pasaba todo el tiempo insultando y humillando a cualquiera que tuviese la desgracia de ponérsele enfrente, incluyendo a su propia familia, cosa que lo amargaba más por el hecho de saber que eso no iba a acercarlo más a sus seres queridos, que era lo que él más deseaba, por lo que comenzó a pensar que iba a morir solo…

Eso, por lo menos hasta que llegué yo.

Me llamo Lily Del Valle, tengo 26 años y soy médico, más específicamente especializada en clínica del dolor, esto es, que estoy capacitada para ayudar a personas que sufren de terribles dolores causados por largas y penosas enfermedades, además de tener una especialidad en psicología, por lo que se podría decir que estoy capacitada para ayudar a personas que sufren dolores indecibles causados por penosas enfermedades y ayudarlos a superar la depresión que esto conlleva. A mí me llaman cuando un paciente ha pasado ya por varios médicos y psicólogos, quienes no han podido hacer gran cosa para ayudar al paciente, para que yo busque la manera de darle a la persona una muerte digna y sin tanto sufrimiento, cosa que no es para nada una tarea fácil, por cierto, sobre todo para mí, porque créanme que no es sencillo saber que todos tus pacientes van a terminar por morirse.

Así pues, en el caso de este señor, aparecí de la nada en su vida para ayudarlo a aceptar su irrevocable destino y reconciliarse con su familia, que al final era lo que verdaderamente importaba. No fue nada fácil, pero al final conseguí que el hombre pasara sus últimos meses de vida en compañía de sus seres queridos, disfrutando de cada instante de vida que le quedaba, como él quiso hacer desde un principio.

Suspiro al darme cuenta de que todos se han ido y me han dejado sola, pero no me muevo porque sé que alguien está por llegar a mi encuentro, quizás para darme una nueva misión, quizás solo para decirme hola. De repente, de algún lado algún perro comienza a ladrar como desesperado y empiezo a sentir escalofríos, los cuales nunca puedo contener por más que lo intento. Detrás de un árbol, aparece una mujer joven, de largo cabello negro y tez extremadamente pálida, que sostiene entre sus manos una guadaña. La mujer va vestida de negro, con mucho estilo debo reconocerlo, y me mira lacónicamente mientras yo me arrebujo en mi abrigo de lana, intentando controlar los escalofríos.

- No dejas de ser friolenta.- comenta ella, con voz suave.

- Soy flor tropical.- bromeo.- Además, madrina, creo que tu encantadora personalidad tiene mucho que ver en esto.

- Lo sé.- esto la hace a ella sonreír.- Eso me agrada.

Su sonrisa disminuye mis escalofríos aunque no los detiene y yo bufo, ya que pareciera que ella disfruta de ver cómo los humanos temblamos ante su sola presencia, y la verdad es que no es para menos, ya que esta mujer, mi madrina, es nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Muerte.

Es algo ilógico de decir, imposible de contar y difícil de creer, pero soy la ahijada de la Muerte. Así como lo oyen, mi madrina no es ninguna amiga querida de mamá, ninguna tía de papá, mi madrina, la mujer que vela por mí en ocasiones es nada más y nada menos que la Muerte, quien en estos momentos me mira fijamente, como tratando de adivinar lo que estoy pensando.

- Buen trabajo.- me dice ella, tranquilamente.- No fue un caso fácil.

- Ninguno lo es.- repliqué.- Y gracias. ¿Eso me hace merecedora de algunas buenas vacaciones?

- No.- negó ella.- Hay mucho trabajo pendiente.

- ¿Por qué nunca tengo vacaciones?.- protesté.- Debería poder descansar aunque sea una sola vez.

- La Muerte nunca tiene vacaciones.- replicó mi madrina.- No veo por qué tú sí.

- Touché.- suspiré.- Ya no digo nada.

- No deberías de quejarte, viajas por todo el mundo.- replicó la Muerte.- Y para tu próxima misión, voy a mandarte a Alemania. Querías ir para allá, ¿no?

- ¿Próxima misión?.- exclamé.- ¿Tan pronto? Acabo apenas de cumplir con ésta, estoy exhausta.

- Me imagino.- asintió mi madrina.- Pero no queda mucho tiempo y esta misión es importante.

¿Cómo fue que yo llegué a ser la ahijada de la Muerte, un ser del que todos huyen? Según lo que sé, todo comenzó el día en que nací: yo tenía el cordón umbilical enredado en el cuello desde que me encontraba en el vientre de mi madre, lo que me asfixió durante el tiempo suficiente para que mi vida peligrara; los médicos que me atendieron no me dieron esperanzas de sobrevivir, pero mi padre algo hizo que me salvó la vida; nadie supo jamás qué había hecho, qué medicina milagrosa me había dado, ni siquiera mi madre sabía este dato, lo único que todos pueden constatar es que me tomó en brazos y desapareció conmigo un momento. Al volver, yo ya había comenzado a respirar mejor y lloraba como nunca lo había hecho desde que nací, sin que nadie pudiera creer el milagro que se operó en mí. Todos querían saber qué me había dado mi padre para que yo mejorara de esa manera, pero él guardó el más absoluto silencio, hasta el día en el que yo cumplí los 21 años, fecha en la que comenzó a marcarse mi destino.

Para esas fechas, estaba yo en el penúltimo año de la carrera de Medicina, profesión que decidí seguir por influencias familiares (mi padre es médico; mi madre, enfermera), y recuerdo perfectamente que ese día yo no quería tomarme un tiempo para festejar, tenía muchos asuntos pendientes, exposiciones, trabajos y demás, así que cuando mi padre me dijo que quería verme acepté, pero le dije que no podía quedarme mucho tiempo con él.

- No te preocupes.- me dijo.- Lo que te quiero decir no me va a tomar mucho tiempo.

Después de una breve explicación de mis malas condiciones al nacer, mi mal pronóstico y mis pocas esperanzas de vida, mi padre me dijo que en su momento de desesperación, al andar conmigo en brazos por el hospital, comenzó a pedirle a la Muerte que me dejara vivir a cambio de su vida. Cuando llegó al mortuorio, él sabía muy bien que ella lo estaba esperando, ya que todo médico se ha enfrentado en más de una ocasión cara a cara con la Muerte y la conoce perfectamente, incluso se podría decir que son como viejos conocidos, rivales eternos, por lo que papá esperaba que ella quisiera darle tregua en esa ocasión y aceptar su trato. Papá me contó entonces que la Muerte aceptó no llevarme con ella a cambio de que aceptara convertirla en mi madrina y poner mi vida a su disposición, cosa que mi padre aceptó en un momento de desesperación, por lo que al cumplir los 21 años, la Muerte llegaría por mí, a consumar la parte del trato que papá había aceptado. Cualquier persona podría haberse reído con este cuento o hubiese tirado a su padre de loco o bromista por semejante explicación, pero yo no lo hice. ¿Por qué? Porque como les dije antes, todo médico se ha enfrentado con la Muerte por lo menos una vez en su vida y ha hablado con ella. Así pues, una vez que mi padre me contó esto, me entregó un anillo negro, el cual brillaba de manera sobrenatural con la luz del sol.

- La Muerte me pidió que te entregara esto cuando tuvieras la edad.- me dijo mi padre.- Ella después va a ponerse en contacto contigo y te dirá lo que hay que hacer. Y perdóname por esto, no quería perjudicarte así, solo quería que estuvieses con nosotros.

Creo que cualquiera se hubiese molestado mucho con su padre tras enterarse de que ofreció tu vida sin tu consentimiento, pero yo no hice. No puedo ni imaginarme la difícil decisión que él tuvo que tomar, si dejar morir a su hija recién nacida o ponerla al servicio de la Muerte en persona, estoy segura de que yo no hubiese podido tomarme las cosas con tanta calma estando en su lugar. Así pues, simplemente abracé a mi padre y le dije que no había nada qué perdonarle, al contrario, le agradecía que me hubiese dado la oportunidad de vivir. Curiosamente, lo que pasó por mi mente en esos momentos era que ahora ya sabía el por qué mi madrina nunca estaba presente.

Después de eso, la Muerte hizo acto de presencia ante mi padre y ante mí, diciendo que había estado esperando a que llegara el momento en el que había de cumplirse lo convenido. Lo primero que pensé al conocer a mi madrina era que los comentarios y representaciones que se hacían sobre ella no le hacían justicia en lo más mínimo, tras pintarla siempre como un ser sombrío, esquelético y tenebroso, me sorprendió mucho ver a una mujer de rostro hermoso y joven, con un toque de picardía y se podría decir que hasta de buen humor. La Muerte se acercó entonces a mí y, sonriendo, me habló con total seriedad:

- Al fin tenemos el gusto de conocernos.- dijo.

De ahí, la Muerte me explicó más o menos cuál iba a ser mi trabajo: cansada de ser rechazada por cortar la vida de muchas personas, mi madrina deseaba que alguien ayudara a las personas próximas a morir a aceptar su irremediable destino, y ahí era donde entraba yo. Mi misión básicamente consistiría en acercarme a aquellas personas amargadas por una sentencia cercan de muerte y convencerlas de que no sería tan malo irse al otro mundo. No iba a ser nada fácil, pero por la promesa que mi padre hizo iba a tener que intentarlo. Una vez que mi madrina me puso las reglas del juego, se retiró diciéndome que era una mujer muy ocupada y que no le quedaba mucho tiempo disponible, cosa que nunca puse en duda por ser quien era, y partió, dejándome a solas con mi padre. Él de inmediato me abrazó casi llorando, murmurando una disculpa en voz baja:

- Perdóname.- murmuró.- Perdóname por involucrarte en esto, pero deseaba tano que tú vivieras…

Yo no dije nada. ¿Quién no habría hecho lo mismo estando en lugar de mi padre? ¿Podría alguien culparlo por querer salvar a su hija recién nacida? Yo no, al menos, así que no tenía por qué odiarlo. Después de eso, no recuerdo mucho, solo que a partir de ahí mi vida ya no fue la misma…

Volviendo al presente, miré fijamente a mi madrina, tratando de contener los escalofríos que me invadían, y suspiré. ¿Qué nueva misión iba a encomendarme esta vez? Fue entonces cuando recordé el nombre que ella usaba cuando se aparecía a cumplir sus labores de madrina, el nombre con el que fue bautizada una representación mexicana de ella misma, una calavera vestida al estilo de la época colonial, y que en México se conoce como "La Catrina". Así se hacía llamar mi madrina, Catrina, y curiosamente nadie la relacionaba con su imagen esquelética porque realmente no se le parecía.

- Como te dije antes, tienes una misión nueva.- dijo Catrina.- Fue algo repentino, este joven no iba a morir tan pronto pero su terquedad lo condenó.

- ¿De quién se trata esta vez?.- quise saber.

- De un joven, tiene 28 años.- respondió ella.- Un jugador de fútbol muy famoso.

- ¿28 años?.- yo hice una mueca.- ¡Qué joven es!

Entre mis múltiples tareas ya había tenido yo contacto con adultos, ancianos e incluso niños, y éstos eran por supuesto los que menos me gustaba atender, no porque me molestaran sini por uqe me entristecía saber que estaban próximos a morir. A nadie le agradaba la idea de dejar una vida, pero en el caso de una persona que ya la ha vivido largamente puede aceptarse, más no era así en el caso de alguien que está apenas comenzando a disfrutar la vida, y los niños y sobre todo los que tenían más o menos mi edad eran los que más trabajo me costaba ayudar.

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara?.- me preguntó Catrina.

- No me gusta que muera la gente tan joven.- musité.- Ya lo sabes, madrina.

- Eres igual a tu padre.- suspiró Catrina.- Creo que es por eso por lo que estamos aquí hablando.

- Lo sé.- murmuré.- En fin, dime quien es, por favor.

- Como te dije antes, es un jugador de fútbol talentoso, juega como portero, es japonés y juega con la selección de su país.- continuó ella.- En un partido amistoso contra la selección de Australia, él se golpeó la cabeza contra el poste de su portería y se lesionó de gravedad. Él aun no lo sabe, pero ese golpe le ocasionó un aneurisma (favor de ver notas aclaratorias) que en cualquier momento va a reventarse y ocasionarle una hemorragia cerebral.

- Que es lo que lo va a matar, supongo.- suspiré.- Al menos espero que sea una muerte rápida.

- Lo será.- dijo Catrina.- Va a morir en la mesa de quirófano, cuando intenten salvarle la vida. El asunto con este joven es que está muy amargado porque ese golpe le cortó su sueño de toda la vida, que es ganar la copa del Mundo y convertirse en el mejor portero de todos. Esa lesión lo va a dejar fuera de todo, cosa que lo tiene muy amargado. Tú debes ayudarlo a aceptar su destino para que pueda morir en paz.

- Es una lástima.- dije.- Otro gran sueño cortado, pero entiendo. ¿Quién es este joven?

- Se llama Genzo Wakabayashi, vive en Munich, Alemania.- me respondió Catrina.- No tardes mucho en ir, que no le queda mucho tiempo. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes cómo localizarme.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y entonces mi madrina se retiró, dejándome muy pensativa. Con lo ocupado de mi trabajo rara vez tenía tiempo para ver la televisión, así que no conocía a ese tal Wakabayashi, pero mi madrina decía que era famoso, así que me supuse que no me costaría trabajo localizarlo y no me equivoqué. En poco tiempo me encontraba yo viajando hacia Munich, con la esperanza de que acercarme al portero no fuese a ser un problema. Para mi buena suerte, sin embargo, el médico que atendía a Genzo, el Dr. Stein, y su neurólogo, el Dr. Jean Lacoste, eran amigos de mi padre, de manera que lo único que necesitaba era decir que ya me había enterado de que Genzo Wakabayashi estaba sufriendo y que yo quería ayudarlo. Tanto el doctor Lacoste y el doctor Stein estuvieron de acuerdo en presentarme con Genzo, al parecer el muchacho necesitaba ayuda en verdad y ambos sabían cuál era mi buena fama ayudando a enfermos terminales.

Mi primer encuentro con Wakabayashi, sin embargo, no fue del todo exitoso, ya que en cuanto él me vio, me lanzó tal mirada de desprecio que me hizo al punto detestarlo. El muchacho no era feo, debo reconocerlo, y me pareció tremendamente joven y muy, muy triste, pero esa tristeza la cambió él de inmediato por una franca hostilidad. No bien el doctor Lacoste nos presentó cuando ya él me había dado la espalda sin hablarme siquiera.

- Genzo, qué bueno que estás aquí.- dijo el doctor Jean.- Mira, quiero presentarte a la doctora Lily Del Valle, ella es experta en enfermedades terminales y quiere ayudarte.

El tan famoso porterito volteó para mirarme de arriba abajo, como si fuera yo una res en venta, y sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándome con la mano extendida y la boca abierta. ¡Qué patán tan más presuntuoso! No me importaba si él estaba por morir, era nada más ni nada menos que un perfecto idiota.

Sin embargo, ése fue apenas el primer encuentro. Faltaba ver lo que iba a pasar después...


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Estaba yo sentada con una taza de café en la mano, mientras el doctor Stein trataba de tranquilizarme. Al parecer, la reacción de Genzo fue de lo más predecible, porque ni este doctor ni el doctor Jean se asombraron con su total falta de cortesía. Yo, por mi parte, estaba que echaba chispas, me han tocado muchos pacientes prepotentes y altaneros, pero como Genzo Wakabayashi, ninguno.

Trata de comprenderlo, se siente asustado.- dijo el doctor Stein.- Se ha lastimado en muchas ocasiones, pero ninguna como esta vez.

Eso lo comprendo, pero nunca nadie me había mirado con tanto desprecio como esta vez.- repliqué.- Me hizo sentirme basura.

No es para tanto.- replicó Jean, impávido.- Te miró feo, pero no tanto.

"Claro, como a ti no te miró así", pensé. Estaba tan enojada que las manos me temblaban y con cada movimiento derramaba un poco de café. "Qué exagerada", se burló alguna parte de mi cerebro. "No aguantas nada". Ya, que lo aguante su abuela, ese tipo es un pesado.

Jean se puso de pie y se alejó un poco para hacer una llamada a quien sabe quien, realmente no me importaba. El doctor Stein comenzó a preguntarme sobre mi trabajo, cómo se me había ocurrido el ponerme a ayudar a gente moribunda a superar su destino, y le conté la misma farsa que les contaba a todos, que el deseo me había surgido después de ver a tanta gente sufrir en los hospitales por la cercanía de sus muertes. Claro, esto era mucho más creíble que decir que lo hacía por ser la ahijada de la Muerte y que esto lo hacía como un favor especial a ella. El Dr. Stein murmuró algo de que eso era admirable en una chica de mi edad y cambió el tema, como dándose cuenta de lo incómoda que me sentía por estar hablando de eso con él. Al menos sirvió, me sentía yo un poco más calmada y pude tomarme mi café sin derramarlo; estaba sabroso, había que reconocerlo, aun cuando ya estuviera frío.

Gracias por el café.- dije, suspirando.- Está delicioso.

No hay de qué.- dijo el doctor Stein.-. Y no lo hice yo, dicho sea de paso, sino Genzo. Le encanta el café.

¿En verdad?.- me sorprendí. No pensaba que él fuera capaz de hacer algo bueno.- Ésa podría ser la causa de sus dolores de cabeza.

Se lo hemos dicho miles de veces, pero no nos escucha.- el doctor rió un poco.- Creo que no le hace caso a nadie ya, tan acostumbrado está a salirse siempre con la suya.

Uhm.- gruñí.

No es tan mala persona, en verdad.- insistió el doctor.- Solo no lo tomaste en un buen momento.

Iba yo a responder, pero en ese momento el doctor Jean colgó el teléfono y se acercó a nosotros, con una mueca por sonrisa en ese momento. Yo ya le conocía ese gesto, y siempre lo ponía cuando quería salirse con la suya, como en ese momento.

Genzo aceptó hablar contigo un momento.- anunció Jean.- Solo cinco minutos, pero creo que con eso es más que suficiente, cuando te lo propones puedes convencer a la gente en cuestión de un minuto.

¿Convencerlo de qué?.-cuestioné.- ¿Hablar con él para qué?

¿Cómo que para qué?.- replicó Jean.- Para que lo ayudes a salir de su depresión. A esto viniste, ¿o no?

No.- me negué.- Que se aguante él solo, yo ya me voy.

Ya andaba viendo yo a Catrina hacerme un gesto de reproche y regañándome y mandándome de nuevo a hablar con Genzo, no era si quería o no el ayudar a Genzo, tenía que hacerlo porque no me quedaba de otra, así que nada más suspiré y dejé la taza de café en la mesa, al tiempo que me ponía de pie.

Ya qué.- gruñí.- ¿A qué hora desea verme esa ternura de hombre?

En cinco minutos.- me dijo Jean.- Tiempo suficiente para que subas de nuevo a su departamento.

Ya.- dije.- No me culpen si lo mato antes de tiempo.

Dale la oportunidad.- me repitió por quien sabe cuanta vez el doctor Stein.- Es un buen muchacho.

Sí claro.- gruñí.- Con su permiso, me retiro por el momento.

Vamos.- me dijo Jean, echando a andar.

Los dos regresamos al departamento de Genzo, lugar de donde me había retirado minutos antes, muy molesta por la actitud altanera del sujeto ése. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, Genzo estaba sentado en una silla frente a su mesa, muy serio y jugueteando con un salero. De inmediato noté que la habilidad de su mano izquierda no era tan buena como la derecha, cosa que podía deberse a que no era zurdo, aunque también podía ser la primera manifestación del aneurisma de su cabeza. Genzo notó mi mirada y dejó el salero quieto en la mesa, haciéndome un gesto con su mano derecha para que me sentara frente a él.

Doctor Lacoste, ¿podría dejarnos a solas un momento?.- pidió.

Por supuesto.- asintió Jean.- Te veré después, Lily.

Yo asentí, al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a Genzo, sitio que él me había señalado con la mano y lo miré fijamente el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de que sus ojos negros eran impresionantes. Los japoneses se han caracterizado siempre por tener ojos pequeños y rasgados, mas no era éste el caso de Genzo Wakabayashi, quien debía tener por ahí algún ancestro europeo o americano que hacía que sus ojos fuesen más grandes, menos rasgados y mucho más profundos que los de un japonés común. Era él además el dueño de una mirada paralizadora, la clase de mirada que podía intimidar a cualquiera, pero no por eso me amilané. Ya me había topado yo con esta clase de gente antes. En los breves instantes que duró el silencio noté también que él usaba el cabello muy corto, casi de un estilo militar, y que tenía en la sien izquierda un parche, que muy seguramente cubría la herida que se debió hacer él contra el poste de su portería en el partido contra Australia. No quería que él se sintiera incómodo por eso, así que desvié la mirada en cuanto pude para que no creyera que estaba mirando para criticarlo y me concentré en sus ojos, dándole a entender que estaba listo para cualquier cosa que quisiera decirme.

Primero que nada, quiero disculparme con usted con mi descortesía.- habló Genzo, pausadamente.- No tuve un buen día.

Muchos no lo tuvimos, no se preocupe.- repliqué.

Como sea.-él casi me ignoró.- Me disculpo por eso.

Olvídelo.- dije, y esta vez fui yo quien casi lo ignoró.

En segunda, quiero agradecer su interés por ayudarme, pero creo que está perdiendo su tiempo.- continuó Genzo.- No necesito ninguna clase de ayuda. No necesito que alguien venga a decirme que voy a superar esto, que las cosas pasan por algo y demás porquerías que se dicen en estos casos.

Porquerías.- me reí.

Eso son.- replicó Genzo.- Son tonteras que suele decir la gente que no comprende la situación real de las cosas.

Dígame entonces cuál es su situación real, señor Wakabayashi.- usé mi tono más persuasivo.- También si usted no habla, es muy poco probable que nosotros podamos entenderle.

En primera, si usted nunca lo ha perdido todo por un accidente estúpido, no creo que esté en posición de saber por lo que estoy pasando.- respondió Genzo, melancólico.- Si usted no sabe lo que es pelear por un sueño y perderlo todo en un instante, no tiene derecho a venir a decirme que me comprende.

En eso tiene usted razón.- asentí.- Y la verdad es que creo que es muy difícil que alguna persona llegue a comprender a otra en su totalidad, cada cabeza es un mundo.

Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba yo terapéandome al sujeto éste, mi instinto de psicóloga ya se había puesto en marcha, y lo curioso del caso es que Genzo se dio cuenta de esto primero que yo. Él de pronto había sonreído burlonamente y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Eres buena.- dijo de pronto, tuteándome.- Por poco caigo en tu trampa.

No pongo trampas, señor Wakabayashi, solo hago preguntas.- repliqué.- Suelo ser muy curiosa.

La curiosidad mató al gato, doctora.- dijo Genzo, y después titubeó.- Y llámame Genzo.

Como gustes.- dije.- No tengo ningún inconveniente.

Solo no intentes pasarte de lista conmigo, odio la compasión.- continuó Genzo.- No necesito la piedad de nadie.

Me pregunté si él actuaba así cada vez que fracasaba en algo, o era tan solo un reflejo de la amargura y compasión que él sentía por sí mismo. Yo bajé 

la mirada, más para pensar que por el hecho de sentirme intimidada, pero Genzo malinterpretó mi reacción. Él bufó y se recargó contra su asiento, mirándome fijamente.

Tienes cara de niña.- fue lo que me dijo.- No aparentas tu edad.

No sabes ni cuantos años tengo.- refunfuñé, enojada porque todos me dijeran que no aparento mi edad.

Para ser psicóloga, médico y superheroína, debes tener al menos unos cuarenta.- se burló él.

Eres un….- me contuve.

¿Un qué? ¿Cínico, patán, desvergonzado?.- completó Genzo.- Me lo han dicho muchas veces, y para lo que me importa.

De verdad que eres todo un estuche de monerías.- me burlé.- Pero déjame decirte que si con eso consigues correr a todos de tu vida para sentirte miserable y ser todo un mártir, conmigo no lo vas a conseguir de ninguna manera, porque yo no me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Me voy a quedar contigo, te voy a ayudar, te guste o no, me odies o no, porque ése es mi trabajo y lo voy a hacer.

Genzo, en ese momento, se me quedó mirando muy fijamente de una manera muy extraña. Por un momento me sentí muy incómoda, sus ojos me taladraban y parecían querer desnudarme con ellos, y fue entonces cuando mis defensas bajaron y me puse más colorada que la gorra roja que tenía a un lado de él. Mi corazón latía como tambor y parecía caballo desbocado. Durante un momento, él puso cara de niño bueno, y algo latió fuerte en mi interior, pero no le quise hacer caso y lo deseché de inmediato.

Eres buena, lo admito.- dijo Genzo, suspirando.- La mayoría de las personas que conozco a estas alturas ya me abofetearon y me dejaron en paz.

Yo estoy a un tris de hacer lo primero.- confesé.- Ganas no me faltan, pero se vería muy poco profesional de mi parte.

Insisto, eres buena.- Genzo soltó una carcajada.- No te lo tomes tan a pecho, doc.

Uhm.- gruñí.- ¿Algo más que me tengas que decir?

No.- negó él, poniéndose de pie.- Creo que ya nos hemos dicho suficiente por hoy, exceptuando el hecho de que creo que esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

¿Y si piensas eso por qué no me corres de una vez?.- repuse.- Mejor me voy y ya.

No, porque quiero ver hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar.- replicó Genzo, mirándome divertido.- Me gustan los retos.

Yo no soy ningún reto.- casi grité.

Eres divertida, es fácil hacerte enojar.- Genzo volvió a reír.- Al menos me alegraste el día.

Yo tenía ganas de contestarle, ese tipo ya me estaba sacando de quicio, pero me contuve, ya que me di cuenta de que mientras más hablaba, más placer le daba haciéndome enojar. Iba a ser un tipo difícil, sin dudarlo, pero iba a tener que aguantarlo. En ese momento, regresó Jean y entonces aproveché para escaparme, Genzo me miró de forma burlona y me dijo que esperaría con gusto nuestras sesiones. Yo a esas alturas lo único que quería era mandarlo al diablo.

Nos vemos mañana, doctora.- Genzo se despidió de mí con un ademán burlón.- Si se arrepiente, avíseme para dale un regalo de despedida.

Baboso.- musité, en español.

Ya, tranquila.- me pidió Jean.- No te ofusques demasiado, él suele ser así con todos, no es nada personal.

Eso no me quita las ganas que tengo de golpearlo.- repliqué.- De verdad que es un amargado.

No es para menos.- suspiró Jean.- El fútbol era toda su vida y ahora ni eso tiene.

No es para tanto, debe tener algún amigo, familiar o perro que le ladre.- repliqué.

Nada de eso.- negó Jean.- Tiene años de no ver a su familia, sus amigos están desperdigados por todo el mundo, cada uno ocupado en sus carreras, y su perro está en Japón, así que todo lo que tiene es el sóccer… O bueno, tenía, ahora ya ni eso…

Me quedé callada, no creía que en realidad hubiese alguien en este mundo que no tuviese nada más que su carrera (bueno, en realidad no era tan 

difícil de creer, habemos muchos que estamos en la misma situación), pero Jean no parecía estar mintiendo, así que me dediqué el resto del día a revisar el expediente de Genzo Wakabayashi, todos los datos de su vida personal, historial médico y hasta antecedentes familiares, todo lo que pudiera necesitar para intentar conocerlo a fondo, y para mi sorpresa, no pude evitar compadecerme un poco de él. Desde niño, Genzo fue ignorado olímpicamente por sus padres, lo que lo llevó a refugiarse en el fútbol, un hermoso deporte que descubrió casi por casualidad, un día que su mayordomo lo llevó al parque y vio a Tatsuo Mikami entrenando en el parque con sus entonces compañeros de selección. El pequeño Genzo descubrió entonces para qué había nacido, y desde ese momento quedó prendado de ese deporte que por muchos era considerado como el más bello del mundo y quiso aprender a jugarlo. Pronto quedó muy claro el hecho de que él había nacido para ser portero, igual que Mikami, y no descansó hasta que éste lo adoptó como su protegido y le enseñó a practicarlo. Desde entonces, Genzo se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma al deporte que le dio una razón para vivir, un motivo para ser alguien y sentirse importante, ya que al parecer su propio padre no lo trataba como un hijo, sino más bien como una inversión, y ésta era otra cosa que me tenía perpleja, ya que al parecer los Wakabayashi vivían en Inglaterra desde hacía muchos años, sin causa justificada ni conocida, y únicamente viajaban a Japón en sus vacaciones, para ver de vez en cuando a Genzo. Para evitarse tanto dolor por sentirse "abandonado", Genzo al parecer se volvió frío e indiferente y usaba una fachada de prepotencia para evitar que lo volvieran a lastimar, situación que había funcionado muy bien hasta que conoció al capitán de la selección japonesa, Tsubasa Ozhora, y le cambió el mundo. Genzo más tarde se marchó a Alemania para continuar con su brillante carrera futbolística, y si bien en este país encontró nuevos amigos, él continuó tan solitario y reservado como siempre, negándose a enamorarse de alguna chica, a ver a su familia o a rodearse de amigos, su vida entera era el sóccer y nada más…

Sin quererlo, empecé a sentir lástima por él. Era de esperarse que Genzo se sintiera tan mal por saber que iba a tener que abandonar su única razón de existir, el único motivo que lo mantenía con vida se le había ido. Suspiré; aquí era donde entraba yo, ya que era entonces mi deber ayudarlo a morir sin rencor, cosa que por lo visto, iba a resultarme 

más difícil de lo que creía, pero al menos, debía intentarlo. Después de todo, ése era mi trabajo.

**Notas:**

Olvidé decir en el otro capítulo que un aneurisma es una dilatación de la pared de una arteria, que si se dilata demasiado se rompe y causa sangrado.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Para tratar de ayudar a Genzo, se me ocurrieron varias cosas, pero no sabía cuál me iba a funcionar mejor. Una de ellas era hablar con sus antiguos entrenadores y pedir que hablaran con él, pero me supuse que eso ya lo habían intentado antes, además de que Genzo parecía haberse alejado de todos, sin excepción, incluyendo a su mentor de toda la vida, Tatsuo Mikami, ya que Wakabayashi no podía soportar la supuesta humillación de ser un fracasado total, así que eso quedaba fuera de toda posibilidad.

Otra opción sería comunicarme con Tsubasa Ozhora, el supuesto mejor amigo de Genzo. En más de una ocasión, Tsubasa había sacado a Genzo de sus depresiones, por lo que quizás en esta ocasión sería de mucha utilidad que el capitán de la selección japonesa se diera una vuelta por Alemania para ver a su viejo amigo, pero yo dudaba que Genzo le hubiese comunicado que estaba a punto de morir, cosa que también me metía en problemas. Ayudar a alguien a bien morir siempre era complicado, pero mucho más tratándose de alguien como Genzo Wakabayashi, quien su testarudez solía complicar hasta las situaciones más sencillas.

Catrina me observaba con mucho interés, mientras se tomaba una taza de café. Cosa curiosa, que la Muerte fuese fanática del café. Bueno, pensándolo bien, a ella no le afecta en mucho sus efectos perjudiciales, ventajas de ser la Muerte es que no te puede matar nada. Catrina pareció adivinarme el pensamiento y sonrió, era ya una costumbre que de vez en cuando ella pasara a visitarme al hospital en donde estuviese trabajando y nos sentáramos a tomarnos un café, para tomarnos un momento de descanso de nuestras múltiples ocupaciones.

Me gusta el café, ya lo sabes.- me comenta Catrina, con una timidez muy poco usual en ella.

Ya somos dos.- repliqué.- La diferencia es que a mí sí me va a hacer daño.

Tranquila, que no morirás pronto por culpa de eso.- me dice ella, misteriosamente.- ¿Qué tanto piensas?

En como ayudar a Genzo.- bufé.- Es todo un caso este sujeto, más amargo que el café mismo, más agrio que un limón y más terco que un buey.

Veo que te cae bien.- Catrina sonríe.- Vamos, que te has encontrado con otros peores.

No, sin dudarlo éste es el peor.- suspiré.- Los demás aun tenían deseos de ser ayudados.

Él también.- me dijo Catrina, muy seria.- Genzo quiere ser ayudado, pero no sabe cómo pedirlo. Ten paciencia, estoy segura de que tú estarías igual estando en su lugar.

Uhm.- bufé otra vez.- No sé, me da la impresión de que es feliz quejándose de todo, renegando del mundo entero y actuando como un amargado. Me cuesta trabajo creer que en serio esté deprimido.

No lo creas, claro que lo está.- me replicó Catrina, poniéndose muy seria.- Muchas veces ha hablado conmigo y créeme que está deprimido.

Me quedé muda. El que Genzo hablara seguido con Catrina me sorprendió bastante. Habitualmente, la gente que desea morir habla muy seguido con la Muerte, en silencio y de manera indirecta le piden irse con ella para dejar atrás su sufrimiento, y dependiendo de cada situación en particular, Catrina accedía a estas peticiones, sobre todo cuando había llegado a su fin el tiempo que esa persona debía permanecer en el mundo de los vivos.

¿Le has susurrado al oído?.- le pregunté a Catrina, sin saber muy bien qué pensar.- A Genzo.

Pues… .- y Catrina dejó la frase inconclusa, dándome a entender todo.

Nadie sabía que las ideas suicidas de las personas provenían de la propia Catrina, quien susurraba de vez en cuando a los oídos de la gente las maravillas de su reino de ultratumba; Catrina poseía una voz muy persuasiva, de manera que cuando quería, conseguía su propósito, como era de esperarse, y la persona en cuestión terminaba por suicidarse. No es para juzgar a Catrina ni mucho 

menos, su trabajo era llevarse a las personas al otro mundo cuando terminara su camino en este mundo, y eso nadie se lo reclamaba, lo que a mí me sorprendía un poco era que ella una vez me dijo que rara vez me mandaría a ayudar a personas a quienes ella les susurrara al oído, aunque nunca me había aclarado el por qué.

Sé lo que estás pensando.- me dijo ella.- No tiene caso que te pida que ayudes a alguien a quien yo misma estoy sonsacando para que termine su vida de mala manera, pero este caso… Bueno, es diferente en muchos sentidos.

Hablándome así menos voy a entender.- bufé.- Pero bueno, creo que no es mi deber pedirte explicaciones, eres la Muerte y sabes lo que haces.

No me lo digas así, que lo haces ver como algo malo.- me reprochó ella.

Yo sonreí. Cualquiera pensaría que a la Muerte le gusta hacer su trabajo pero la verdad era que no era así. Ella me había dicho en incontables ocasiones que ella solo seguía órdenes de un poder superior. Eso era algo que nunca había querido preguntar, realmente eso era algo que no me incumbía.

Inténtalo de nuevo.- me dijo Catrina.- No le queda mucho tiempo a Genzo. No sé, sedúcelo o a ver qué se te ocurre.

No digas eso.- fruncí el ceño.- ¿Seducir a Genzo? Qué espanto, tendré malos ratos pero no malos gustos.

Catrina hizo una mueca extraña y no dijo nada, yo me encogí de hombros y me puse de pie. Eso sí que no, podría acercarme a Genzo de mil formas pero nunca seduciéndolo, qué horror. No me acercaría a él en el plan sentimental ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra.

En fin.- Catrina suspiró y también se puso de pie.- Debo irme, en cinco minutos va a haber un terremoto en Irán y debo estar presente.

¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?.- gruñí.

¿Qué cosa?.- mi madrina puso cara de total inocencia.

De anunciarme cuando vas a trabajar.- un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza.- No es agradable.

Por respuesta, Catrina me sonrió a manera de disculpa y se esfumó envuelta en una corriente de aire frío que terminó por calarme hasta los huesos.

También podrías irte por la puerta.- gruñí.

¿Me estás corriendo o es que ya hablas sola?.- me preguntó Genzo, desde la puerta.- Espero que no sea ninguna de las dos cosas, porque con cualquiera de las dos, bonita psicóloga que resultaste ser.

Nada de eso.- dije.- Estaba hablando con mi madrina.

¿Y en dónde está?.- ya Genzo en alguna ocasión me había escuchado hablar de mi madrina (imposible no mencionarla a cada momento) y supongo que tenía curiosidad por conocerla.- No la veo por ningún lado.

Se marchó a Irán, a un terremoto.- respondí, sin pensarlo mucho.

Genzo se me quedó mirando fijamente, sin saber si yo bromeaba o hablaba en serio. Mi cara era de completa y total inocencia y le sostuve la mirada; muy en el fondo, adoraba hacer esto, decirle la verdad a los demás acerca de lo que mi madrina había en realidad para solo ver sus caras de incredulidad y perplejidad, como Genzo la tenía en ese momento. Después de un rato, él decidió creer que estaba bromeando (lo más lógico al fin y al cabo) y sonrió con sarcasmo.

Sí, claro.- dijo él.- Bonito juego.

Tú preguntaste.- me encogí de hombros.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Nada en particular, me preguntaba qué otra cosa extraña tenías preparada para mí.- me respondió él.

Vaya, o sea que estás aceptando mi ayuda.- me sorprendí.- Quién lo diría.

Nada de eso, solo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, replicó Genzo, tomando asiento en el mismo sitio en donde Catrina había estado sentada momentos antes.- ¡Rayos! ¡Qué frío está este asiento! ¿Quién se sentó aquí, la Muerte?

Yo, por supuesto, no pude evitar sonreír.

¿Por qué sonríes?.- Genzo ha de haber pensado que me burlaba de él.

Por nada en específico.- respondí, tranquilamente.- ¿Quieres una taza de café?

No cantes victoria.- él ha de haber interpretado mi sonrisa como de triunfo.- No he terminado de aceptarte completamente.

No dije eso.- repliqué.- ¿Quieres café o no?

Es sorprendente la manera en como cambias tu manera de actuar.- me dijo Genzo, algo divertido, acomodando sus asentaderas lo mejor que podía en el frío sillón.- De un momento para otro pasas de ser agradable a un auténtica mandona.

Pues con gente como tú, no me queda de otra.- fingí sentirme ofendida, aunque en el fondo el asunto me entretenía.- Como tú siempre eres un amargado, yo tengo que hablarte con tus palabras o no me entiendes.

Ahí vas de nuevo.- protestó Genzo, y bufó.- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de regañarme?

Era cuento de nunca acabar, parecíamos perro y gato, pero la verdad era que estaba usando esta pelea de palabras para tratar de ver cuál sería la mejor manera de abordar el tema que me interesaba en ese momento, la familia de Genzo. Como ya había dicho antes, no había habido visitas de familiares recientemente, no después de que Genzo anunció su retiro del sóccer profesional, cosa que no dejaba de sorprenderme. Según Jean y el doctor Stein, esto se debía a que Wakabayashi no tenía mucho contacto con su familia y yo no terminaba de entender por qué. ¿Habría habido algún suceso que ocasionara el distanciamiento entre Genzo y su familia? De ser así, quería saberlo ya que la mayoría de los casos de amargura y depresión de una persona que sufre una gran pérdida en su vida es más que nada porque no cuentan con el apoyo de sus familiares. Lo que más me desconcertaba era que Genzo tenía dos hermanos mayores, quienes al parecer se llevaban muy bien con su padre, así que no entendía por qué el repudio hacia el menor de la familia, el niño que al parecer lo había sacrificado todo por sus sueños…

Unos sueños que tenían poco de haberse convertido en nada. Y él no tenía a nadie cerca para afrontarlo.

Muy a mi pesar, comencé a sentir algo de lástima. Yo sabía lo que era sufrir una gran pérdida, mi primer novio falleció en un accidente cuando tenía 16 años, y si superé mi duelo fue más que nada gracias a mi familia (recuerdo que aun no le he querido preguntar a mi madrina por qué se llevó a mi novio de esa manera), no sé que habría sido de mí sin ellos. Perder algo tan importante en tu vida nunca era fácil, podrías llegar a perder hasta las mismas ganas de vivir si no sabes cómo afrontarlo, y el no querer aceptar la ayuda de nadie no mejoraba las cosas.

No me imaginaba lo difícil que se la debía estar pasando Genzo en estos momentos, solo y negándose a tener contacto con el mundo, después de tener que renunciar a lo que más amaba. Suspiré. Serví el agua recién calentada en una taza nueva y se la llevé a Genzo junto con los frascos de café y azúcar.

¿Qué?.- volvió a protestar.- ¿Ni siquiera sabes preparar café? ¿Qué clase de doctora eres?

Por si quieres prepararlo a tu gusto.- repliqué.

Si quisiera eso, no habría venido aquí.- replicó él.

Ya, no gruñas, que pareces oso.- pedí, tomando nuevamente la taza.- ¿Cómo lo tomas?

Veamos como lo tomas tú.- me respondió.- Pienso que una buena manera de conocer a alguien es viendo cómo toma el café.

¿Ah, sí?.- dije.- No me digas.

Así es.- asintió Genzo, muy seguro.

¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?.- insistí, preparando el café con un toque de leche y bastante azúcar.

Pues mucho, aunque no lo creas.- contestó.- La gente que se toma la vida demasiado en serio lo toma negro y sin azúcar, porque no tienen tiempo para perderlo en esas trivialidades, los optimistas le ponen mucha azúcar como reflejo de su forma de ver la vida, los que le ponen leche o crema es porque tienen miedo de vivir emociones fuertes.

Interesante punto de vista.- revolví bien el café y se lo pasé, sin probarlo.- Entonces te has vuelto todo un psicólogo nomás con tomar café.

Aunque lo dudes.- Genzo probó el café, lo saboreó y le dio otro trago.

¿Y bien?.- quise saber.- ¿Yo que soy? ¿Demasiado optimista y con miedo a vivir emociones fuertes?

Algo hay de eso.- Genzo sonrió.

Ya.- bufé, sintiéndome algo incómoda por lo atinado de su percepción.- Eso no es cierto.

No te preocupes tanto.- me dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír.- No es tan grave.

¿Por qué no?.- cuestioné.

Porque yo lo tomo igual.- me dijo.

La mirada de niño tierno que Genzo puso me desarmó por unos instantes. Jamás le había visto esa mirada, pero bueno, que tampoco era tan raro ya que tenía poco de conocerlo, pero el caso era que él se veía tan tierno e indefenso que me tocó alguna vibra oculta de mi pobre y maltratado corazón. Era increíble, pero ese gigantón corpulento miraba como cachorrito abandonado. Si antes me sentí conmovida por su triste caso, ahora me sentía mucho más, me daban ganas hasta de… No, eso ni pensarlo.

¿Qué te sucede?.- quiso saber él.- ¿Tengo cara de que me voy a morir? Me miras como si yo fuera Bambi y tú la Sociedad Protectora de Animales.

Nada de eso.- su comentario casi me hace reír y me devolvió a la realidad.- Es solo que… bueno, no importa.

Todos tenemos defectos, eso es obvio.- dijo entonces Genzo, muy serio.- Incluso yo, lo admito, tengo mis buenos problemas, y esto lo digo por lo del café. No tiene nada de malo que nos asusten las emociones fuertes.

Eso lo puedo creer de mí, que me conozco, más no de ti.- repuse.- No te conozco mucho pero aun así no pareces ser el tipo de persona que le tenga miedo a algo.

Genzo sonrió, esta vez con picardía, y se tomó lo que quedaba de su café de un trago.

Aunque no lo creas, yo también le temo a las emociones fuertes.- me dijo, poniéndose de pie y entregándome la taza vacía.- No a todas, pero sí a unas específicas.

¿Cómo cuales?.- cuestioné, más por curiosidad que por fines terapéuticos.

Fue en ese punto en donde Genzo se acercó mucho a mí, demasiado, tanto que percibí el aroma de su colonia, lo suficiente como para que mi corazón se pusiera a latir más rápido y más fuerte, sin que yo le diera permiso de hacerlo. ¡Ja! Como si lo necesitara.

Ésos son asuntos en los que no dejo que se meta cualquiera.- murmuró Genzo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.- De ti depende que confíe lo suficiente como para contártelo.

Me hice hacia atrás, confundida por lo que acababa de sentir. Genzo no fue agresivo ni grosero, fue más bien retador y un tanto engreído, pero así había sido siempre, lo que cambió en esta ocasión fue lo que sentí al tenerlo tan de cerca. Respiré profundo y me retiré con el pretexto de preparar mi café, que no me había tomado aun. Estando lejos de Genzo, pude calmarme y pensar bien las cosas. Me habían confundido mis sentimientos, sí, pero más que eso, me había confundido y mucho la mirada que vi en los ojos oscuros de Genzo.

La mirada que decía que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato. Yo trataba de hacer el mayor ruido posible con el café, golpeteando la cuchara contra mi taza, como si la vida se me fuese en ello. Genzo carraspeaba y fingía leer alguna sección del periódico que se encontró por ahí, aunque la verdad era que no le estaba poniendo atención, estaba segura. Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, al fin me tomé el café, de un solo trago. Me quedó tan desabrido que no pude evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto, mientras Genzo sonreía nuevamente.

Vaya que tienes ganas de trabajar, más que tomar café, tomaste agua de calcetín.- me dijo.- Pues bien, adelante, apúntame y dispara, qué más da.

Claro, lo que tú digas.- repliqué, aun con el sabor amargo del café en la boca.- Qué más da. Y no te burles, ya quiero saber yo qué tanto endulzas el café.

Nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar y me volví a perturbar, por lo que desvié la mirada. "Concéntrate", me dije. "Estás para ayudarlo, no para enamorarlo".

Ya una vez me había enamorado de alguien que murió, no iba a pasarme una segunda vez. No esta vez.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Lentamente, muy lentamente, Genzo iba confiando en mí. Tardamos mucho tiempo en tocar el escabroso tema de sus padres, tuve que contarle yo alguna experiencia personal para que él comenzara a abrirse, pero después de mucho batallar, al final lo hizo.

Por favor.- me dijo.- ¿Qué clase de problemas puedes tener tú? Si se nota a leguas que eres la princesita de mamá y papá.

Oye, no.- protesté, indignada.- Eso no es cierto.

Claro que lo es, averigüé sobre ti, y sé que estudiaste medicina por deseo de tus padres.- replicó Genzo.

Eso no es del todo cierto.- negué, recordando a Catrina.- Mi madrina tuvo mucho qué ver…

En ese momento, me quedé callada. Cierto era, había estudiado medicina por cierta presión paterna (¿Qué haces cuando tu padre hizo un pacto con la misma Muerte para salvar tu vida?), pero no podía negar que amaba mi profesión. Igual, si no hubiese tenido una promesa por cumplir, de cualquier forma hubiese estudiado medicina pero eso es algo que a Genzo Wakabayashi no le importa.

Te dejé pensando, ¿no?.- se burló.- Pude ver la duda en tus ojos.

No. Dudé porque no sabía si decirte la verdad o no, pero me doy cuenta de que no te conozco lo suficiente como para que me importe lo que pienses.- respondí.- Me da lo mismo.

Nunca había visto que alguien le hablara así a uno de sus pacientes.- se mofó Genzo.

Bah. Como si hubieras ido al doctor o al psicólogo alguna vez, seguramente siempre te hiciste el fuerte, pretextando que las medicinas y las pastillas para dormir son para "los débiles".- me mofé.

Nunca he necesitado pastillas para dormir, el pasarme el día haciendo lo que me gusta me permite dormir bien por la noche.- sentenció Genzo, de una manera un tanto sombría.- O al menos así era antes de todo esto…

Me quedé callada analizando sus gestos. No me malinterpreten, mis comentarios un tanto cizañosos no estaban encaminados a hacer sentir mal a Genzo, sino a provocarlo al grado de que me contara todo sin reservas. Los psicólogos, pero sobre todo los médicos, tenemos formas extrañas de acercarnos a las personas.

Pues siempre hay una primera vez.- añadí, con suavidad.- La vida tiene una forma rara de hacer las cosas.

No metamos a la vida en esto.- pidió él.- Que no me ha ayudado en nada.

¿Por qué dices eso?.- no me sorprendí, ya que la mayoría de mis enfermos suelen estar más enojados con la Vida que con Catrina.

Porque es ella quien me puso en esta situación.- respondió Genzo, con amargura.- Como si se hubiera hartado de mí y quisiera sacarme de sus terrenos, al ponerme cara a cara a la Muerte. Como quien se cansa de un juguete y se lo regala a su vecino. ¿Quién podría estar enojado con la Muerte, si después de todo, es ella quien muchas veces nos regala la compasión que tanto nos niega la Vida?

Crudas palabras, dichas por un moribundo que, sin recibir sentencia de muerte oficial, sabe que sus días están contados. Yo me quedé analizando cada una de sus palabras y de sus gestos, tratando de adivinar si en algún momento él había querido acelerar el proceso de la muerte, haciendo el trabajo por él mismo. Sin embargo, lo que encontré me sorprendió, y es que no parecía que Genzo hubiese intentado arrancarse la vida él mismo.

Sé lo que estás pensando.- A últimas fechas, Genzo estaba adquiriendo una extraña habilidad para leer mis pensamientos.- Y no, no he intentado quitarme la vida, aunque no te negaré que esa idea ha pasado muchas veces por mi cabeza.

¿En serio?.- Traté de sonar desinteresada, como si el tema no me atrajera en lo absoluto.

Es la verdad.- él suspiró y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte.- He pensado varias veces en suicidarme, no lo niego, mi vida no tiene mucho sentido si no puedo dedicarme a lo que más amo.

Pero no lo has hecho.- dije, sencillamente.

Obvio que no.- él frunció el entrecejo.- No soy ningún maldito fracasado. Hay gente que cree que el suicidarse es de débiles y yo soy de ésos. Genzo Wakabayashi se ha esforzado toda su vida por ser el mejor y el más fuerte, no va a darle fin a su existencia con un acto que denota cobardía y debilidad.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, comencé a experimentar un cálido sentimiento en mi corazón que iba dispersándose por todo mi cuerpo, un sentimiento que se parecía mucho a la admiración y al orgullo, y no era para menos. Genzo había derrotado solo a Catrina en su juego del suicidio, algo que muy pocas personas pueden jactarse de haber hecho. Algo vibró en mi interior, pero no le hice caso. Estaba viendo a Genzo bajo una luz nueva y eso no era nada bueno.

Mira tú, después de todo, quizás no necesites un loquero.- suspiré, más para mí misma que para él.

¿Qué, pretendes que agarre un cuchillo y me lo ponga en la muñeca?.- dramatizó él.- No es mi estilo, más eso no significa que no necesite ayuda.

O sea, ¿estás admitiendo que me necesitas?.- me burlé.

No abuses de tu buena suerte.- replicó.- ¿Quieres que te hable de mi familia?

Ésa era mi intención.- dije, pareciendo poco interesada en el asunto, sentándome frente a él.

No hay mucho que decir.- los ojos de Genzo se oscurecieron.- No hay mucho de qué hablar. Tengo padres, tres hermanos, una hermana que casi no veo. Eso es todo.

Tiene que haber algo más.- insistí.- ¿Desde cuando no vives con ellos?

Desde que tengo memoria.- respondió, melancólico.- Era muy niño cuando mis padres me dejaron en Japón a cuidado de Tatsuo Mikami, según con el pretexto de que me entrenara, pero la verdad era que buscaban un niñero de tiempo completo. Mi padre es un gran empresario, mi familia es dueña de una de las más importantes compañías internacionales de importación y exportación, por lo que mi padre solo tiene tiempo para sus negocios.

¿Y tus hermanos?.- quise saber.- Son mayores que tú, hasta donde sé.

Sí, lo son.- suspiró Genzo.- Ellos nunca fueron problema, ya que si bien mi padre y mi familia es japonesa, mis dos hermanos nacieron en Londres, así que fue de lo más sencillo para mis padres inscribirlos en Eton, el tan famoso y conocido internado inglés para niños ricos. Conmigo fue diferente, porque yo soy japonés y los directivos de Eton no me quisieron aceptar tan fácilmente, para mi fortuna. Mi madre al menos tuvo más compasión, y decidieron llevarme a Japón, por lo menos mientras mi padre tenía un importante negocio por allá; en Shizuoka pasé gran parte de mi infancia, y cuando comencé a mostrar gusto por el sóccer a mi padre se le ocurrió contratarme a un portero retirado para que fuese mi entrenador y convertirme en el mejor…

Genzo se detuvo momentáneamente. Había algo en ese relato que lo hacía detenerse, algo que muy seguramente le causaba un nudo en la garganta pero que no iba a dejar entrever.

No dudo que las intenciones de mi padre eran buenas, pero aun así no dejo de pensar que muy probablemente él contrató a Mikami para deshacerse de mí. Mis padres no son malas personas, pero no son buenos padres.- suspiró Genzo, tras un largo rato de silencio.- Creían que todo puede conseguirse con dinero, incluso el amor. Lástima que esto termina por ser una falsedad, si el que tuviese más dinero fuese el más feliz, yo hubiese sido el niño más feliz de la tierra.

No pude evitar sentir algo de compasión. Después de todo, Genzo Wakabayashi había sido un niño al que le hacía falta amor, simplemente, algo que sus padres debieron haberle dado y que cubrieron con dinero, clásico error de gente rica. Sin embargo, había algo digno de admiración y era el hecho de que, en vez de que Genzo se hubiese hundido en el alcohol o las drogas, hubiese utilizado su dinero para sobresalir en el mundo del deporte.

No me mires como si fuese un perro herido, por favor.- pidió él.- Que no fue tan malo, debo agradecer que mis padres hubiesen contratado a Mikami, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. No solo desarrollé mis habilidades como guardameta, sino que también encontré al padre que me merecía tener.

Uhm.- musité.- Pero a pesar de todo, te has alejado del "padre" al que dices merecer tanto.

No quiero que vea en lo que me he convertido.- murmuró Genzo, tan bajo que me pregunté si no me habría imaginado su respuesta.

Se hizo un largo silencio. Un psicólogo suele dejar que sea su paciente quien continúe la plática, para hacerlo sentir que tiene el control de la situación, aun cuando sea el psicólogo quien tiene las riendas en realidad. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión me quedé callada para asimilar la compasión que estaba sintiendo. No sabía si lo que le faltaba a Genzo era amor paternal o simplemente una vida más normal. Y sin embargo, no cabía duda que Genzo Wakabayashi había sido muy feliz con la vida que le había tocado, él, como pocos, había barajado las cartas que le había dado el destino para jugarlas lo mejor posible y sacar el máximo provecho en beneficio suyo, obteniendo lo que tanto deseaba tener, esto es, convertirse en el mejor.

¿Realmente crees que esto que te ha pasado es una vergüenza?.- pregunté, cortando el silencio.

No una vergüenza, es, no sé como explicarlo.- Genzo frunció el entrecejo.

Inténtalo.- insistí.

Mira, estoy acostumbrado a pelear.- me explicó Wakabayashi, lo mejor que pudo.- No hay obstáculo que pueda detenerme. Cuando quiero algo, lo consigo, así de simple. Siempre ha sido así, aun cuando llego a caer, me esfuerzo al máximo para volverlo a intentar y obtener lo que deseo. Así que ha enseñado a ser Mikami, ésas son las enseñanzas que me inculcó desde niño y se lo agradezco. Pero ahora… Ahora es diferente y no sé por qué. Porque ahora peleo contra algo que ni yo mismo pensé que pudiera ser un tan fuerte rival: mi cuerpo. Fue solo un descuido, no es la primera vez que me golpeo, cuando practicas un deporte es algo muy común, todos los deportistas lo sabemos. Parecía un accidente más, uno como tantos, y sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente… Mi cuerpo ya no es el mismo desde aquel partido, desde que me golpeé contra el poste de la portería. Me fracturé un hueso de la cara, y aun cuando se suponía que debía sanar adecuadamente, permitiéndome volver a mis actividades cotidianas, no he podido recuperarme. Algo en mi cuerpo no funciona como debería, como si se hubiese desconectado algún cable o bajado un enchufe o qué se yo, algo que no me permite actuar como antes. Y la rehabilitación no funciona, le he puesto mi empeño en esto pero mi cuerpo no quiere responder. He perdido parte de mi habilidad y no puedo recuperarla, por más que lo intento. Eso me tiene loco. No puedo vencer la batalla contra mi propio cuerpo, él está ganando y eso es algo que no quiero que nadie sepa.

Se suponía que nadie había diagnosticado aun el aneurisma cerebral (o sea, dilatación de las paredes de una arteria en el cerebro) que Genzo tenía, yo sabía esto gracias a que Catrina me lo había contado, y hasta donde yo sabía, ningún médico lo iba a diagnosticar sino hasta que a Genzo se le realizara la autopsia, sería hasta ese momento fatal en el que se sabría que él era portador de una peligrosa enfermedad que le ocasionó el sangrado en el cerebro que habría de matarlo. Y a pesar de eso, si Genzo le contase a alguien los problemas por los que estaba pasando, alguien se habría dado cuenta de que él tenía una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar en su cabeza.

No puedo detener un balón como antes.- me confesó Genzo.- Mis manos me tiemblan y muchas veces las piernas no me responden. Incluso, he experimentado periodos de ceguera, algo que por fortuna pasa rápido, pero con estos síntomas, es imposible que siga dedicándome al sóccer.

Y nada de esto se lo has contado a tu familia.- supuse.

¿Para qué? Ya te dije que mis padres están muy ocupados para interesarse en mis problemas.- replicó Wakabayashi.- Nunca tuvieron tiempo de ir a mis partidos, no sé por qué habrían de tener tiempo para venir a verme al hospital. Recuerdo claramente, como si hubiese sido ayer, la última vez que vi a mi padre, hace ya tantísimos años. Era la final del torneo nacional de sóccer de primarias y mi equipo había llegado a la final. La tarde previa, fui al despacho de mi padre a pedirle que fuera a verme, que deseaba verlo ahí. Papá me sonrió vagamente, como quien sonríe por compromiso y me dijo que estaba muy ocupado, pero que haría todo lo posible. Yo le dije que ese partido era en extremo importante para mí, que lo necesitaba como mi padre que se suponía que era, pero eso solo ocasionó que su sonrisa se ensanchara más y me hiciera la promesa falsa que todo padre le hace a su hijo para que deje de pedirle cosas que no va a poder darle. Yo, de cualquier manera, tenía la esperanza de que él fuera a verme, y obvio, no fue así. El partido vino y se fue, nos coronamos campeones, y cuando volví a casa, enojado con mi padre, me dijeron que él había partido rumbo a Londres esa misma mañana. Después de eso, nunca más lo volví a ver.

Ya veo.- me sentía molesta y no sabía por qué.- ¿Nunca quisiste contactarte con tu padre después de eso?

¿Para qué? Era caso perdido.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- Me di cuenta de que todo iba a ser inútil, así que dejé de perder mi tiempo en eso y me concentré en cambiar lo que sí podía. Lo demás, dejó de tener importancia.

¿Y qué hay de tu madre?.- quise saber, no sin cierta curiosidad.

En la cultura japonesa, una mujer suele hacer lo que le ordena su marido, además de que ella fue educada para ser una esposa sumisa y servicial.- respondió Genzo, curiosamente, con cierto buen humor.- Mi madre no fue la excepción, aunque de ella no me quejo, ni la culpo, es solo una víctima de la sociedad en la que le tocó nacer. Fue ella quien abogó por mí para que pudiera quedarme en Japón al cuidado de Mikami y no en un internado para bobos ricos, y quien convenció a mi padre de que pudiera venir a Alemania a entrenar. Me habla en mis cumpleaños, cuando se entera que gano algún partido importante, y sobre todo, cuando se siente sola o le entra el sentimiento de culpa. Es una buena mujer, estoy seguro de eso, pero sigue siendo hasta cierto punto una desconocida, alguien a quien no le contaré el por qué me retiré del sóccer.

En ese momento pensé que yo era más desconocida que su madre, y a mí ya me había contado muchas cosas, pero no venía al caso. Yo era su psicóloga y eso cambiaba radicalmente las cosas.

Un padre más preocupado por sus negocios que por sus hijos, una madre sumisa, dos hermanos educados en internados estrictos.- hice cuentas con los dedos.- Eso nos deja una hermana menor, ¿cierto?

Eriko.- Genzo sonrió, con cierta burla.- La supermodelo. Elegante, sofisticada, hermosa, me pregunto a quién salió. Tiene un gran talento, ella nació para estar delante de las cámaras y eso quedó muy en claro desde que era tan solo una niña y se marchó a Francia para brillar en el mundo de las pasarelas y en el de la actuación.

Ah.- musité, quedamente.- Debí haberlo imaginado, Eriko Wabayashi, la Emperatriz Japonesa, es tu hermana. Por el simple apellido debí habérmelo imaginado. ¿Qué hay con ella?

No nos llevamos mal.- negó Genzo.- Es más, muchas veces la gente creyó que somos gemelos, por lo parecidos que somos en el carácter. Si bien yo no tengo su elegancia, debo admitirlo, ella sí tiene mi tenacidad. Y sobre todo, mi terquedad.

Genzo soltó una carcajada alegre, y le cambió el semblante. Era obvio que quería muchísimo a su hermana.

Pero no voy a molestarla con este tipo de cosas, ni a preocuparla en vano.- continuó.- Ella está en la cúspide de su carrera y tiene muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, preocuparse, y organizar, lo que me recuerda que ese maldito de Taro Misaki me las va a pagar algún día.

¿Taro Misaki?.- recordé que así se llama uno de los grandes amigos de Genzo.- ¿Qué tiene que ver él en estos momentos?

Que va a casarse con Eriko.- suspiró Genzo.- Cuando me enteré, no me cayó mucho en gracia, pero no tengo más remedio que aceptarlo. Ellos se aman, y bueno, Misaki la hace feliz, qué más da que ella sea Eriko Misaki y no Wakabayashi. Después de todo, merecen ser felices y así ella no va a quedarse sola cuando… Bueno, no importa.

Yo creo que sí importa, pero qué más da.- suspiré, mirándome los dedos.- Menos una hermana, eso nos deja con un conteo total de cero. Ningún familiar a quien acercarte, pero aun así, eso no justifica lo de Tatsuo Mikami.

¿Tú tienes alguien a quien admires realmente?.- me preguntó Genzo, mirándome a los ojos.- ¿Alguien a quien admires por lo que es y a quien le debes mucho por lo que te enseñó? Bueno, si lo tienes, sabrás entonces por qué me resisto a decirle a Mikami que ya no soy quien era antes, así de sencillo.

Suspiré. Me imaginé lo que sería decirle a mi padre que no podría continuar dedicándome a la medicina porque mi mente ya no es lo suficientemente brillante y mis manos no lo suficientemente hábiles, y fue entonces cuando comprendí a Genzo. Pero aun así, no era motivo suficiente para que se encerrara en sí mismo.

Suficiente por hoy.- anuncié, cuando me di cuenta de que habían pasado dos horas.- Mañana continuamos.

¿Qué, ya tan pronto?.- protestó Genzo, para mi sorpresa.- ¿Y dónde quedó el diván y la loquera tomando notas a la cabecera?

Tienes un concepto anticuado de la psicología.- me reí.- Las cosas ya no suelen ser así.

Me paré y, por inercia, encendí el televisor que estaba por ahí, en el canal de noticias, que era el que había estado viendo Catrina antes de marcharse. Distraída como estaba, no me di cuenta de la impactante noticia que estaban pasando en esos momentos en el canal, algo que sin embargo sí captó mucho la atención de Genzo. No fue sino hasta que noté que en verdad él estaba muy interesado cuando me fijé en la televisión, y vi entonces las imágenes del catastrófico terremoto ocurrido en Irán minutos antes, en donde habían fallecido cientos de personas y otras más se encontraban desaparecidas. Me mordí los labios al ver que mi madrina había hecho ya su trabajo, si bien sabía que eso era algo que no se podía evitar, no me agradaba comprobarlo. Genzo miraba como hipnotizado la televisión, y después volteó a mirarme, confundido.

¿Qué sucede?.- le pregunté, al ver la forma rara en cómo me miraba.

Que hubo un terremoto en irán.- me respondió, muy serio.

Ajá.- lo miré, sin comprender.

Y me dijiste, antes de empezar con esta sesión de psicoterapia, que tu madrina se había marchado a un terremoto a Irán.- me explicó Genzo, sin cambiar su actitud seria.

Yo enmudecí, sin saber qué responderle. Había hablado sin pensar, obviamente, y ahora me encontraba tratando de decir algo que sonara razonablemente lógico. Y obviamente, no pude hacerlo, así que me quedé mirando el televisor fijamente, como si esperara que él me tragara en algún momento…


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

No sé bien como fue que me salvé de la incómoda situación en la que me había metido por mi gran, gran bocota. Ya en otras ocasiones me he metido en líos serios por no saber moderar mi lengua, y en esta ocasión casi me vuelve a pasar lo mismo. Casi. Supongo que en algún momento de la vida Genzo decidió creer que había hablado de más y optó por no seguir con el mismo tema. Más tarde, apareció Jean y se lo llevó con él y me dejó a mí tiempo para pensar a solas. Por más que lo meditaba, Genzo Wakabayashi no encajaba en el perfil de los condenados a muerte, de ninguna manera, y no dejaba de repetírmelo, como si pensara que mientras más lo repitiera, más iba a convencer a Catrina de que no llevara a cabo su funesto plan, cosa que era imposible, por supuesto. Suspiré. Esta clase de trabajos iban a dejarme sin neuronas.

Esa noche, lavé los platos, ordené algunos expedientes del hospital infantil en el que solía trabajar cuando Catrina no me encomendaba alguna misión, me bañé y me lavé el pelo y me acosté a dormir temprano, aunque de momento no conseguí hacerlo. Cansada de dar vueltas en la cama, programé en mi Ipod la reproducción de todas las canciones que tenía de Enya y me dediqué a escuchar cada melodía con el afán de tranquilizarme. Al pasar por _Tea-House Moon_, me acordé de mi madre, e irremediablemente, recordé también a la primera persona a la que ayudé a bien morir, mi abuela. Pero ésa, es otra historia que no pienso contar por ahora. De ahí, la siguiente canción que a mi Ipod se le ocurrió reproducir fue _A day without _rain, una canción que me recordaba inevitablemente a Elliot, y que casi me hizo llorar. A pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, aun no desaparecía todo el dolor, y entonces recordé lo que me dijo mi madre cuando murió mi abuela, referente a perder a un ser amado: "_El dolor nunca desaparece, simplemente se hace más soportable"._ Aun seguía muy enojada con Catrina por haberse llevado a mi novio adolescente, pero ése era un tema que ninguna había querido tocar todavía. Escuché después _Only Time_ y uno a uno mis sentidos comenzaron a calmarse. Respiré profundo al escuchar _Storms in Africa_, recordando lo bien que duermo cuando hay noches de lluvia, pero fue en _Tempus Vernum_ donde al fin me quedé dormida.

En cuanto me di la vuelta en la cama, una sucesión de sueños comenzaron a desfilar por mi mente, como cortos de una película inconclusa o próxima a estrenarse en cartelera. Las imágenes al principio eran confusas, pero poco a poco fueron tomando forma y cobrando color, hasta convertirse en el pasillo negro por donde desfilan los personajes de una serie. Uno a uno, se fueron apareciendo frente a mí imágenes de todas las personas que yo había salvado de morir en la desgracia, de gente que había abrazado el sueño eterno con tranquilidad gracias a mí. La primera, mi abuelita, una mujer como ninguna que vivió con una fortaleza inquebrantable, rota solo por el temor de que sus hijos no encontraran el camino solos en este mundo. Vi a Elliot, mi Elliot, mirarme con la melancolía de alguien que se ha ido lejos y que no puede volver, como el personaje desterrado de alguna novela épica. Tuve ganas de decirle muchas cosas, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, se esfumó en el aire.

Vi al muchacho de 17 años cuya vida se vio frustrada por el cáncer medular que habría de condenarlo a permanecer en cama sus últimos meses de vida, me sonrió el anciano al que ayudé a acercarse a sus hijos y así, uno a uno, estos pequeños fantasmas se me fueron apareciendo a lo largo de un pasillo negro y largo que parecía ser iluminado por una luz propia. Al final del pasillo me esperaba una persona, alguien a quien yo estaba segura de no haber visto antes, o al menos no en estas circunstancias, y de ninguna manera se trataba de Catrina…

Genzo Wakabayashi me esperaba, de espaldas, al final de todo. Al llegar a él estiré la mano, como queriendo comprobar que en verdad fuese él, y lo que toqué fue solo un objeto suave que se deshilachó con el tacto, como si hubiese estado tocando algodón. Y sin embargo, al sentir mi contacto, él se dio la vuelta y me miró con la manera más triste y desesperada que puede mirar un ser humano. En sus ojos, en su mirada, en su gesto, en sus labios, todo encerraba una sola palabra…

_Sálvame…_

Pero a pesar de todo, no era el grito que yo esperaba oír, no era el grito desesperado del que desea morir en paz…

Era el grito desesperado de alguien que desea vivir a toda costa.

Era difícil imaginar a alguien más inadecuado para irse al Más Allá, pero eso no lo decidía yo. Estuve a punto de decirle al Genzo de algodón que iba a ayudarlo, de una forma diferente, pero él no me dejó terminar. Con una mirada mucho más suplicante, si es que cabe, volvió a susurrar un "Sálvame" y después desapareció…

Abrí los ojos, sobresaltada. Junto a mí, se encontraba el rectangulito de metal (o lo que fuera que fuese el material del que estaba hecho) que conformaba mi Ipod Touch, regalo de mi madre, con los audífonos botados en el suelo, repitiendo la canción de _Boadicea_. Era muy de mañana, y el día ya había comenzado. Suspiré y me bajé de la cama, dándome cuenta de que, para variar, había botado todas las cobijas al suelo durante el sueño, suelo ser demasiado inquieta al dormir. Al mirarme en el espejo, me devolvió la mirada una joven de veintitantos años, el rostro de alguien que maneja mucho estrés y que tiene que aparentar que está todo bajo control. Unas ojeras, que en ese momento parecieron más profundas que nunca, enmarcaron mis ojos y suspiré nuevamente. Me estaba volviendo vieja.

Me di una ducha rápida, mientras daban vuelta a mi mente las imágenes del sueño que había tenido la noche previa. Ese sueño me había dejado exhausta, y pensativa, muy pensativa. La súplica que pronunció Genzo en mis sueños era solo un reflejo de la desesperación que había visto reflejada tantas veces en sus ojos. Exhalé un bufido, odiaba cuando Catrina me ponía casos difíciles, pero éste era un caso como ningún otro, ya que no se trataba de alguien amargado con la vida, sino más bien de alguien que _no quería morir_ y se negaba a hacerlo. Me pregunté si Catrina lo sabía y si debía comentarle algo al respecto, pero después de mucho pensarlo, decidí que lo mejor era actuar como si nada estuviera pasando. Me limitaría a cumplir mi deber y ya, el inmiscuirme en asuntos de Vida y Muerte no se encontraba precisamente entre mis obligaciones.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y respingué. Tanto me había metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que ya era tardísimo, quizás se trataba de Jean para decirme que iba a llegar 5 minutos tarde, o quizás era el Dr. Stein para decirme que Genzo se había suicidado, qué se yo. Me reí para mis adentros, el trabajar con Catrina había vuelto mi humor muy negro.

Y sin embargo, no se trataba de ninguno de ellos, era un número desconocido y por el momento me asusté. ¿Se trataría de alguien peligroso? Había escuchado muchas historias sobre compañeros míos que habían sido víctimas de extorsión por parte de personas con muy pocos escrúpulos que intentaban ganar dinero fácil a expensas de gente que sí trabaja, y me pregunté sino sería yo la siguiente, pero de pronto una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que era una idiota, siendo colaboradora de la Muerte era difícil que eso me sucediera, así que descolgué el teléfono. Se trataba de la voz de un hombre, joven por cierto, quien parecía ser verdaderamente amistoso.

¿Hola?.- dijo, en un titubeante español. ¿Quién demonios me hablaba en español, mi lengua nativa?.- ¿Hablo con la doctora Lily Del Valle?

Eh, sí… .- musité.- Buenos días, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

Habla Taro Misaki.- se presentó el muchacho.- Yo, eh… Bueno, ahm… Soy amigo de Genzo Wakabayashi… Me preguntaba, me dijeron que usted es ahora su médico y yo solo quiero saber cómo está mi amigo.

Y se quedó callado. A mí me cayó bien de inmediato, fue sincero, directo y decidido, y se notaba que en verdad estaba preocupado por Genzo, lo que indicaba que era un buen amigo. Me sorprendí, por supuesto, que Taro Misaki tuviese mi número de teléfono, _ese número de teléfono", _el cual solo se reservaba para mis "casos especiales".

Bueno, está como tiene que estar: gruñendo.- respondí.- Parece oso desvelado al que despertaron antes de terminar su hibernación.

Por respuesta, Misaki soltó una sonora carcajada. Algo me decía que nos íbamos a caer bien mutuamente.

Nadie había descrito a Wakabayashi tan bien como lo hiciste tú.- dijo Misaki, de buen humor.- Y eso al menos me da esperanza, al menos él sigue siendo él.

"Sí, sigue siendo él, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo más", suspiré, para mis adentros.

No sé si siempre ha sido así, pero sí, sigue siendo él.- dije.- Pero no sé por cuánto tiempo más, necesita a sus amigos.

Sí, claro.- la voz de Misaki sonó a escepticisimo.- Tanto, que dejó de tener comunicación con nosotros, al grado de tener que llegar a comunicarnos con sus médicos ya que él no quiere vernos ni en pintura.

Ya salió el peine.- murmuré quedito, en español.- ¿A ese extremo ha llegado?

Más o menos.- suspiró Misaki, apesadumbrado.- Lo siento, no quise importunar. Simplemente, no sé… Quisiera saber si mi amigo se encuentra bien…

De salud, por el momento sí.- mentí.- Por lo menos de la física… De la mental, bueno, no estoy muy segura, no está tan dañado como pensé en un principio.

Nah, la amargura y el ser engreído es algo que ha llevado siempre consigo.- replicó Taro.- Ni se preocupe por eso, doctora.

Lily.- corregí.- Por favor, Misaki.

Taro.- replicó él. Juré que en ese momento estaría sonriendo.- De verdad, te agradezco que te hagas cargo de nuestro testarudo amigo.

No hay de qué.- dije.- No tengo muchas opciones.

Yo creo que sí las tienes.- replicó Taro, con un chispazo de alegría en la voz.- Pero creo que cuidar de Wakabayashi es la que más te agrada.

Y tras despedirse rápidamente, el descarado me colgó el teléfono. Yo me quedé con la boca abierta, con las ganas de volver a hablarle y decirle que estaba equivocado, pero recordé que no tenía ni idea desde qué número me había llamado, así que gruñí. A mi lado escuché una suave risa, que identifiqué como perteneciente a Catrina; volteé a encararla y la vi sentada despreocupadamente en una silla.

Tienes que admitir que ese chico tiene razón.- me dijo.- Te gusta cuidar de Genzo.

Eso no es cierto.- gruñí.

Yo creo que sí, tienes complejo de Madre Teresa de Calcuta, eso lo hemos discutido muchas veces.- replicó Catrina.- Te conmueve ver que alguien finja ser tan fuerte teniendo una base tan débil.

Genzo no es débil en ningún sentido.- protesté, llamándolo por su nombre de pila sin darme cuenta.- Tiene mucha más fuerza de lo que creemos.

Oh, sí, de eso no me queda la menor duda.- Catrina sonrió.- Y tú también lo sabes.

Si crees entonces que Genzo no es tan débil, ¿por qué me mandaste a ayudarlo?.- cuestioné, un poco sorprendida.

Catrina me devolvió la mirada con una enigmática sonrisa, como si escondiera un secreto que no supiera. No uno, sino miles, que no quería saber, por cierto. Sin embargo, sí me intrigó el por qué Catrina quería que yo ayudara a ese joven que no parecía como tal necesitar ayuda, una vez que lo conocías más a fondo.

Sin poder evitarlo, recordé a Elliot.

Mi ex novio muerto.

No podía evitarlo, era como si se estuviese repitiendo la historia… Era como si él hubiese sido mi propio Ángel Negro llamado a sacarme de la misma oscuridad en la que estaba, siendo yo tan joven y tan infeliz, a tan tierna edad. Casi podía jurar que él había sido también Ahijado de la Muerte, siendo que él fue mi propio psicoterapeuta y me sacó de mi amargura adolescente; casi podía haberlo jurado. Casi. Pero por supuesto, había muchas cosas que no encajaban, como el hecho de que yo nunca me encontré al borde la muerte, gracias al tratado entre mi padre y Catrina, y al hecho de que Elliot por supuesto no era ahijado de la Muerte, lo habría sabido de ser así, segura estoy de que Catrina me lo hubiese dicho, aun sin preguntárselo yo. Además, dudaba mucho que la Muerte anduviera haciendo tratados tan poco comunes como el que hizo con mi padre con todo el mundo, no sería algo que le conviniera mucho. En fin, sea como fuere, era como si se repitiera la historia, Elliot al principio intentando ayudar a la pobre criatura desvalida, o sea yo, y al final terminar enamorándose de ella, así como yo me había enamorado de él, terminando todo en un auténtico desastre que obviamente terminó mal… Con su muerte… El caso con Genzo era similar, pero al revés, todo era un auténtico desastre y quizás iba a terminar igual, con alguno de los dos muerto, en este caso nuevamente sería él y no yo…

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Acaso acababa yo de pensar que estaba enamorándome de Genzo o algo así? ¿Acababa de admitirlo? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ya andaba yo alucinando, no sé que me pasaba ese día.

Quisiera saber lo que estás pensando.- murmuró Catrina, pensativa.- Tu color cambió al menos cuatro veces de tonalidad.

Nada.- mentí, sintiendo que me ponía sumamente colorada.- No me prestes atención.

Querías saber por qué te pido que ayudes a Genzo Wakabayashi.- me recordó ella.

Ah, sí.- bufé.- ¿Por qué? Parece estar muy cuerdo, en sus cinco sentidos, o quizás, en los seis, a pesar de lo mucho que me cueste admitirlo.

No te lo pienso decir.- soltó Catrina, con una inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción.

¿Qué? ¡Ah, no es justo!.- protesté.

No te lo puedo decir.- Catrina me lanzó una mirada de autosuficiencia.- Yo solo obedezco órdenes de alguien superior, así como tú obedeces las mías. No puedo decirte por qué tienes que ayudar a Genzo, no por el momento.

Ante esto, me callé. Sabía bien que Catrina obedecía las órdenes que le eran transmitidas desde algo o alguien que estaba por encima de ella, situación de la que yo no podía, ni me quería enterar. El solo pensar que puede haber algo más poderoso que la misma Muerte es algo que estaba más allá de mi escasa comprensión humana. Ni hablar, no podía preguntar sobre los motivos de Catrina, eso lo respetaba y aceptaba, pero me caía mal que se burlara de mí de esa manera. Catrina era más juguetona de lo que cualquiera podría pensar. Sin embargo, dando un repaso rápido a sus palabras, señalé la última frase: "_No puedo decirte por qué tienes que ayudar a Genzo, no por el momento"…_

¿O sea que en algún momento me dirás la verdad.- me sorprendí.- ¿O cómo es que yo…?

Me interrumpí a mí misma, considerando las posibilidades. Sin embargo, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ya que de repente alguien tocó a la puerta y me sobresalté, pegando un brinco que me hizo separarme un buen tramo del suelo. Me sentí avergonzada, no sé qué demonios podía asustarme, si tenía a la Muerte sentada a mi lado. Sin embargo, por debajo del susto, la vergüenza inicial y la ira posterior, un parte de mí reconoció el toquido fuerte y seguro de Genzo y mi corazón no pudo dejar de latir rápido. Gruñí ante este hecho y abrí la puerta, y mi corazón llegó al límite del colapso al ver a Genzo ahí, parado con el cabello mojado y peinado de manera decente. Podría jurar que escuché una risilla helada a mis espaldas, pero quizás fue cosa mía.

No me digas que te desperté.- fue el "cordial" saludo de Genzo.

Buenos días, sí, a mí también me da gusto verte.- gruñí, sarcástica, para tratar de ocultar mi rubor.- Ya ni siquiera conoces los buenos días.

Bah, como si hiciera falta que… ¡Ah! Buenos días.- musitó él.

Debí darme cuenta de que esos "buenos días" no eran para mí por la forma en la que se había interrumpido tan abruptamente y cambiado su tono a uno más seco y más… ¿Lleno de incertidumbre? ¿Era eso lo que había en la voz de Genzo una vez que vio a Catrina?

No me había percatado de que ella seguía ahí; fue tanta mi prisa por ver a Genzo que no noté que ella no había hecho el intento por irse. Ni lo haría. Y entonces, me alarmé. Nunca, nunca, ninguno de mis pacientes había visto a Catrina antes del momento final, es decir, de su hora de muerte oficial. ¿Significaba eso que Genzo estaba a punto de morir? Mi corazón, en otros momentos acelerado, estuvo a punto de detenerse al considerar esta posibilidad.

Buenos días.- respondió Catrina, con una sonrisa curiosa.

No sabía que estabas ocupada.- la voz de Genzo, ahora dirigida a mí, tenía cierto tono de reclamo.- Me hubieras podido avisar…

No me diste la oportunidad.- repliqué.- Y además, no pensé que mi madrina fuese a quedarse más tiempo del que pensé…

¿Madrina?.- Genzo enarcó mucho las cejas.- ¿Ella es tu madrina?

Sí, ¿por qué?.- me extrañó mucho su reacción.

Bueno, no, lo que pasa es que yo… No, pensé que… Ah….- Wakabayashi se veía realmente confundido.

¿Qué sucede?.- lo instó Catrina, con voz dulce.

No, es que… .- Genzo se veía realmente turbado.- Es solo que podría jurar que ya la había visto antes…

Catrina ensanchó aun más su sonrisa y clavó sus ojos en Genzo y yo me estremecí. "No, por favor, no ahora", imploré, "aun no termino mi terapia, dame más tiempo… No lo apartes de mi lado… ".

Al fin, después de segundos que me parecieron eternos, Genzo desvió la mirada, aun más confundido, y quizás también, temeroso. No lo culpo, todo lo contrario, después de todo estaba viéndole la cara a la Muerte y sosteniendo su fría y férrea mirada. Nadie, ni yo, puede soportar eso por mucho tiempo.

Quizás nos hemos visto antes.- dijo Catrina, al fin.- He viajado por todo el mundo.

Quizás.- admitió Genzo, aunque no se oía muy convencido.- Quizás…

Estoy segura que sí.- la firmeza de Catrina, en su voz, su postura, su lenguaje corporal, así lo afirmaban, y él le creyó.

Sí, creo que sí… Tal vez me vio entrenar alguna vez.- musitó Genzo.

O jugar algún partido.- Catrina sonaba igual de convincente.

Yo misma estaba a punto de tragarme el cuento. Es más, me pregunté si acaso en alguna ocasión Catrina no se habrá dejado ver en su forma humana en algún entrenamiento al cual hubiese asistido Genzo. De inmediato, me sorprendí con la rapidez con la que cambió mi manera de pensar, de estar escéptica y con el temor de que Wakabayashi no se tragara la historia a estar casi segura de que lo haría. Me pregunté si ésa era la famosa voz que Catrina usaba para hablar al oído de potenciales suicidas…

En fin.- exhaló Genzo.- Lo siento, no quise interrumpirlas.

No es interrupción.- negó Catrina, poniéndose de pie elegantemente.- Yo ya me iba. En fin, nos vemos, Lily, no te portes mal.

Esta última advertencia sonaba como a burla y bufé. Catrina, sin embargo, soltó una gélida risilla y se marchó por la puerta. Genzo se quedó un buen rato mirando el sitio por donde ella se marchó, y a mí me tardó un buen rato el recobrar el aliento. Al parecer, Genzo no iba a morirse en ese preciso momento…

Un poco extraña, tu madrina.- me confesó.

Y que lo digas.- musité.

Aunque, a decir verdad, más que extraña es… Terrorífica… .- murmuró él, algo avergonzado.

No tan terrorífica como es. Solo se encarga de cumplir su trabajo, el ser la Muerte, un trabajo que no pidió pero que tampoco puede rechazar. Y eso me hizo recordar que yo tenía que cumplir el mío. Al diablo con mis confusos sentimientos, era hora de ponerme a trabajar. Después de todo, estaba dejando la vida empeñada en esto.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

No estaba muy segura de lo que había pasado entre Genzo y Catrina, las cosas no tenían mucho sentido, aunque bueno, tampoco era para tanto, que simplemente Wakabayashi se había topado directamente con la Muerte. Yo a veces no entendía a Catrina, había días en las que no quería que nadie la viera, y días en las que se dejaba ver por determinadas personas, como era el caso de mi padre, que quién sabe por qué le agradó la idea de ponerme a su servicio. Como sea, había demasiadas cosas que me amartillaban la cabeza, dudas que tenía y que quería preguntarle a Catrina, así que sin pensarlo mucho decidí llamarla, usando la joya especial que ella me había dado para tal ocasión.

¿Qué sucede?.- Catrina me miró extrañada, pues raramente la mandaba yo llamar, a menos que hubiera algo muy urgente.

Tenía algunas preguntas qué hacerte.- dije yo.- Lo lamento, debes estar muy ocupada.

No en reliadad.- negó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.- Solo tengo a tres recién nacidos esperando por mí en la unidad de cuidados intensivos neonatales, pero supongo que puedo dejarlos un ratito más, unos minutos no le harán daño.

Gracias.- me recorrió un escalofrío.- Sé que te va a parecer estúpido, pero hay demasiadas cosas que no entiendo…

¿Sobre qué? ¿La vida, la muerte, por qué están todos en crisis?.- Catrina sonrió, placenteramente.- Ahhh, la tasa de suicidios se incrementa cuando hay depresión, por eso es que me encantan tanto. Me divierto de lo lindo hablándoles al oído a esos banqueros desesperados…

¿Podrías dejar de hacer esa clase de comentarios?.- pedí yo.- No me gusta escuchar tus técnicas.

Como gustes.- Catrina se recargó en un mullido sillón y cruzó sus delgadas manos.- ¿Qué es lo que te aqueja?

No entiendo la manera en cómo se están llevado las cosas.- comencé.- Es decir, no entiendo tu posición con respecto a Genzo Wakabayashi. O sea, se va a morir, ¿no? Pero a veces actúas como si solo estuvieses jugando con él, retrasando el momento de su muerte.

Eso es obvio.- Catrina se miró uno de sus dedos finos.- Tengo que hacerlo para que tú consigas ayudarlo a bien morir.

Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que a veces pienso que solo juegas con él, como si esperaras otro desenlace diferente al ya conocido.- repliquè.- ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te propones?

Al escuchar esto, Catrina dejó de sonreírme y se puso muy seria. No le gustaba que le cuestionara yo sobre sus planes.

Ya te dije, muchas veces por cierto, que no debes preguntarme esa clase de cosas.- dijo.- No te puedo decir más de lo que debes saber. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si un humano se enterara de cosas que no debería?

Lo sé, lo sé.- dije yo.- Pero es que no entiendo, es como si estuviera desperdiciando mi trabajo.

O sea, que cuestionas mis decisiones.- dijo Catrina, algo molesta.

Para nada.- me estremecí; el frío de la habitación iba en aumento.- Es solo que… No sé, Catrina, me perturba trabajar con Wakabayashi, no es un hombre normal y no parece necesitar ayuda psicológica, al principio creí que sí pero… Ya me he dado cuenta que lo que quiere es simplemente sentirse en paz antes de morir, está tan dolido con su irremediable destino que por eso no desea que sus amigos lo consuelen, ni tampoco su familia. No creo que necesite un psicólogo, más bien, necesita algo así como…

¿Cariño? ¿Amor?.- completó Catrina.

Más o menos.- admití.- Alguien que lo ame y lo entretenga con placeres mundanos…

¿Ja! ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda ayudarle en eso?.- me cuestionó ella, con una risilla.

No capté de inmediato el significado oculto de sus palabras, y cuando lo hice, fingí no haberme dado cuenta. Yo soy psicóloga, médica, amiga pero no… Bueno, la prostitución no entra dentro de mis deberes. Además, de solo imaginarme una escena erótica con Genzo hacía que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

Te quedaste callada.- me dijo Catrina.- ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste?

Nada.- mentí, sintiendo que me ruborizaba.- Catrina, nunca antes he hecho esto, pero quisiera pedirte que me sacaras cuanto antes de esto. Genzo no necesita más terapia, lo que le hace falta es una mujer.

Quizás.- admitió ella.- Pero al menos que le consigas una novia, mucho me temo que no vas a poder salir de esto hasta que yo te lo diga. ¿Por qué quieres dejarlo ya?

Porque me recuerda demasiado a Elliot.- dije, sin pensarlo.- No soporto la cantidad de recuerdos que vienen a mi mente cada vez que estoy con Genzo. ¿Y ni siquiera lo conozco bien!

No era que Genzo se pareciera a mi novio muerto, Elliot y èl eran tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite, sino era más bien la clase de sentimientos que despertaban en mí cada vez que estábamos juntos. Me sentía libre, e inexplicablemente feliz, y cada día deseaba volver a ver a Wakabayashi aunque solo fuera por unos segundos, aunque solo fuera para pelearme con él. Era demasiado, no quería fijarme en alguien que tarde que temprano iba a morir, y que además se suponía que yo detestaba con todo mi ser. Era demasiado confuso, se suponía que no debía involucrarme sentimentalmente con nadie o las consecuencias serían desastrosas, y Catrina debía comprender mi situación, ¿o no?

Puedo comprenderlo.- me dijo ella, muy tranquila.- Pero es necesario que vayas haciéndote a la idea de que no puedes involucrarte con tus pacientes.

Por eso mismo es que preferiría dejarlo.- suspiré, sintiéndome aliviada.- Quizás podría…

No.- me interrumpió Catrina, otra vez muy seria.- Vas a continuar con esto, hasta que yo te lo diga. Sé que te dolió lo que sucedió con tu novio, pero no puedes vivir todo el tiempo en el pasado.

Pero…

Pero nada.- ella se puso de pie.- Así vamos a seguir hasta que sea la hora. Y si me disculpas…

No, por favor, espera.- pedí, algo desesperada.- Al menos respóndeme otra pregunta antes de irme.- Ya se había tocado el escabroso tema, habría que aprovechar.- Lo que pasó con… Bueno, con Elliot…

Me preguntaba cuándo me preguntarías sobre eso.- suspiró Catrina, sentándose nuevamente.- Y sabes que en cierto modo, no puedo responderte del todo…

"¿Del todo?".- dije.- Eso me suena a que podrías decirme una parte de tus razones…

Bien sabes que no son mis "razones".- replicó ella, algo molesta.- Simplemente, tengo una misión por cumplir, así funciona este ciclo y bien que te lo sabes. Tarde que temprano todos tendrán que decirle adiós a alguien, porque nada en esta vida es eterno y así funcionan las cosas. Y si lo que te preguntas es si me llevé a Elliot por algún motivo que tenga que ver con tu sufrimiento, la respuesta es no. Él tenía que morir ese día y a esa hora, así estaba escrito, Elliot no murió porque tuvieras que aprender una lección o porque tengas que sufrir un trágico destino por el hecho de que eres mi ahijada. Fue simplemente el círculo de la vida.

Me quedé callada un buen rato. No voy a negar que sí llegué a pensar que todo ese asunto trágico de la muerte de mi novio se debía a un oscuro designio que tenía que ver con el hecho de que la Muerte era mi madrina, pero ahora, al escuchar a Catrina ser tan sincera, hasta vergüenza me dio. Ni que fuera yo tan importante, simplemente era una persona normal, común y corriente, sin ningún destino trágico, únicamente con una importante misión y nada más, como muchas otras personas en el mundo, y así como ellas, iba a perder seres queridos, iba a sufrir y a llorar por alguien, pero se debía simplemente a que así funciona el mundo.

Supongo que todos nos debemos morir algún día.- musité, conteniendo las lágrimas.- Nada es eterno.

Dicen por ahí que todos deben sufrir la pérdida de un ser amado porque solo así se darán cuenta de cuánto los querían.- comentó Catrina, sonriendo de una manera en la que no la había visto hacer hamás, casi como con ternura.- En tu caso, te diste cuenta de eso más joven que la mayoría de las personas, aunque si lo ves desde mi punto de vista, no es tan malo como crees ya que al menos estás viva. Te recuerdo que de un principio no estabas destinada a vivir mucho tiempo.

Ése era otro tema que quería tratar con Catrina, pero después. Me interesaba saber por cuánto tiempo iba a ser válido el contrato que había hecho mi padre con la Muerte, pero después de todo pensé que no todo mundo sabe, sino es que nadie, el día en el que su contrato de vida terrenal expirará.

No te sigas atormentando más por eso.- me pidió mi madrina.- No vas a ganar nada, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Lo sé.- suspiré, enjugándome una lágrima.- Lamento si me puse… Bueno, algo sentimental.

Es normal.- me dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.- No sabes cuánta gente me pregunta el por qué me llevé a las personas que amaban. No sabes cuánto me gustaría responderles a veces.

Me sorprendió esta pequeña confesión, pero supongo que no debía inmiscuirme más. Catrina se estiró cuan larga era su versión de carne y hueso, que por cierto no era tan baja de estatura, se sacudió elegantemente el largo y brillante cabello negro y se fue, no sin antes sonreírme. No sé si la Muerte sea capaz de encariñarse con alguien, pero si podía, quería creer que lo había hecho conmigo, porque habría de mentir si dijera que yo no la amaba a ella.

Sea como fuere, el caso es que después de hablar con ella me sentí mucho mejor. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que Genzo Wakabayashi no fuese a morir pronto, ya que era parte de _su_ destino el tener "los días contados", y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, me dolía pensar en ello. Me tenía que aguantar, por supuesto, ya que Catrina me había dicho claramente que no quería que renunciara. Así pues, hice de tripas corazón; si mi primer amor se moría, no era culpa mía, pero si me enamoraba de un moribundo sí que sería mi responsabilidad y entonces tendría que aguantarme…

Me sobresalté cuando escuché que tocaban a la puerta. No me di cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado volando, quizás se trataba del Dr. Stein o de Jean, quienes venían a jalarme de las orejas por no haber aparecido, así que fui a toda prisa a abrir la puerta y sí, efectivamente me topé con Jean Lacoste, pero no venía solo, sino acompañado de dos muchachos que no conocía: los dos eran aproximadamente de la edad de Genzo, ambos más o menos de mi estatura (mi trauma es que soy muy alta, mido casi 1.75 mts), uno de ellos de cabello negro peinado de una forma muy rara y curiosa, y el otro con cabellos castaños, peinado a la manera habitual, o sea, sin cortes raros o estrafalarios. Los dos jóvenes tenían rasgos orientales, y por lo poco que sabía de ellos, parecían ser amigos de Genzo. Ambos, sin embargo, me saludaron con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos, sin reverencias ni ninguna situación similar, probablemente porque ambos vivían ya en países occidentales y sabían que yo soy occidental. En fin.

Permíteme presentarte a Tsubasa Ozhora.- Jean señaló al chico de cabellos negros y peinado estrafalario.- Y a Taro Misaki.- esta vez Jean se dirigió al muchacho de cabellos castaños.- Ella es la doctora Lily Del Valle.

Mucho gusto.- sonrió Misaki.- Ya había tenido el gusto de hablar con usted por teléfono.

Somos amigos de Wakabayashi.- dijo Tsubasa.- Y si bien yo no la conocía, es un placer hacerlo.

Sonreí. Par de muchachos tan encantadores. Los invité a pasar y les ofrecí café, cosa que los tres aceptaron de inmediato. Me preguntaba a qué venían a buscarme, aunque me lo sospechaba. Si eran amigos de Genzo Wakabayashi, solo podían estar aquí por una cosa.

Solo queremos saber cómo está, y si se va a recuperar.- dijo Tsubasa, sin rodeos.

Y no hablamos solo del estado físico, claro está.- dijo Misaki.- Ya el doctor Lacoste nos ha dicho que la fractura que sufrió está en vías de recuperarse.

"Claro, porque la fractura no es el problema, sino el enorme aneurisma cerebral que tiene", pensé yo.

Entonces, supongo que lo que quieren saber es cómo está de salud mental.- dije, sin ambages.

Por supuesto.- asintió Tsubasa.

Pues mucho me temo decirles que su amigo está loco de remate.- contesté, campechanamente.- Como ha estado toda su vida.

Lily… .- dijo Jean, en tono de advertencia.

¿Qué sucede?.- repliqué.- Es cierto, y sus amigos deben saberlo, si es que en verdad son sus amigos.

Pues ella dice la razón.- Taro se rió de buena gana.- Genzo nunca ha tenido buena salud mental.

Pero no es para que lo digas.- gruñó Jean, frunciendo el entrecejo.- No es correcto, siendo que eres su doctora.

Por la forma en la que habla, yo creo que más bien es su amiga.- Tsubasa sonrió.- Solo un buen amigo de Wakabayashi hablaría de forma tan cariñosa al referirse a él.

¿Cariñosa? ¿Dijo "cariñosa"? ¿Acaso era una broma? ¡Ja! ¡Si había intentado sonar lo más despreocupada posible! Intenté no ruborizarme, pero creo que no pude evitarlo. Me serví más café, aun cuando sabía que después iba a darme un ataque de hiperactividad.

Nos da gusto escuchar que Wakabayashi se encuentra no tan mal.- continuó Tsubasa.- Temíamos que por su cabeza rondaran los peores pensamientos. Para todos fue una sorpresa el que decidiera retirarse del sóccer…

Sin duda alguna.- suspiró Taro.- No tienen una idea de cuánto nos hubiera gustado estar con él y apoyarlo en ese momento tan difícil.

Sin duda alguna, en verdad, pero qué se le iba a hacer. Genzo es tan terco como una mula.

¿Entonces usted cree que dentro de poco aceptará hablar con nosotros?.- me cuestionó Tsubasa.- Sabemos que Genzo es muy, muy orgulloso, por eso mismo no ha querido hablar con nosotros. Sin embargo, no puede esconderse toda la vida.

Claro que no, eso es muy egoísta de su parte.- continuó Taro, enojado.- Somos sus amigos, tenemos derecho a estar con él en los buenos y malos momentos.

Vaya que Genzo tenía suerte de tener amigos como este par. Y sin embargo, el muy tarado no se daba cuenta de eso. A veces, me daban ganas de zarandearlo, porque podía llegar a ser muy, muy ciego. No se daba cuenta que había gente que lo quería sinceramente, incluyéndome…

Quisiera decirles que hemos hecho avances importantes con él, pero desgraciadamente, no puedo hacerlo.- dije, sin cuidarme de escoger bien mis palabras.- Lo he intentado todo, pero en verdad que él tiene una barrera muy fuerte, casi imposible de penetrar.

Lily… .- Jean me miró de esa manera en la que las madres miran a un hijo que las avergüenza.

Espera, que es cierto.- lo corté.- Tengo que ser sincera: he hecho todo lo posible para que ganarme su confianza, pero no lo consigo.

Uhm.- Tsubasa meditó un rato.- No es fácil que una mujer se gane la confianza de Wakabayashi. No es por ofensa a su sexo, ni por machismo, simplemente que él no se lleva bien con el sexo opuesto.

Eso ya lo averigüé.- suspiré.- Por eso quisiera saber cómo conseguir que confíe en mí.

Tal vez tenga que cambiar de táctica.- me dijo Misaki, muy serio.

En ese momento todos nos callamos porque volvieron a tocar a la puerta y al abrir, descubrimos a Genzo Wakabayashi, menos gruñón que en días previos. El joven se veía en verdad feliz de ver a sus amigos, aunque pretendía no demostrarlo, cosa que no logró. Tsubasa y Misaki lo recibieron con mucho gusto, los tres amigos se dieron las manos, palmadas en la espalda, intercambiaron saludos y demás situaciones dadas entre los amigos. Después de un rato, le ofrecí a Genzo un té, ya que no me parecía muy correcto que tomara café, debido a su problema. Él me miró raro y rechazó mi oferta, diciendo que iba a tomarse una enorme taza de buen café.

No creo que sea muy prudente.- dije.- Debes cuidar tu salud.

No creo que una taza de café me afecte.- dijo Genzo, tercamente.

Haz lo que se te pegue la gana.- gruñí.- Después de todo, yo no soy tu médico, solo tu psicóloga.

Solo soy tu psicóloga.- él me remedó, con voz chillona.- Sí, claro, ahora resulta que también te preocupa mi salud.

Se supone que debe preocuparme todo.- repliqué.- Piensa lo que quieras.

Jean carraspeó, como para recordarnos que no estábamos a solas. Genzo dejó el café, y yo me dispuse a prepararle el té. Noté que Tsubasa y Misaki sonreían divertidos e intercambiaron miradas entre sí. Yo volví a sentir que mi rostro adquiría una tonalidad escarlata, pero me aguanté. Eso me pasa por dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos. En cuanto el té estuvo listo, se lo serví a Genzo, quien ya estaba charlando con sus amigos, pero aun así se levantó a ayudarme a llevar más azúcar, crema y leche a la pequeña mesita de café. Los cinco entonces nos pusimos a conversar, Tsubasa y Taro le reclamaron a su amigo por haber cortado comunicación con ellos, mientras que Genzo se defendía lo mejor que podía de los ataques sutiles de sus amigos, quienes sí se veían en verdad dolidos por el hecho. Genzo tenía muy buenos amigos, pero el tonto no se daba cuenta de eso.

Solo queremos ayudarte, no hay nada de malo en eso.- dijo Tsubasa.- Somos tus amigos, no tus enemigos.

No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado o derrotado.- dijo Misaki.- Diste la cara a los medios y saliste con la frente en alto, no tienes por qué esconderte.

No lo hago.- negó Genzo.- Simplemente… Es difícil para mí aceptar el hecho de que no jugaré más. De que no volveré a pisar el campo de mis sueños, que no volveré a dar todo de mí por aquello que me apasiona… Es difícil en verdad…

Todos nos quedamos callados, creo que porque todos sentimos compasión en el interior. Sin querer. Quizás de forma instintiva, le toqué levemente la mano a Genzo, dándole a entender que estaba con él. Él me miró brevemente, un intercambio de miradas que duró apenas unos cuantos segundos, pero en sus ojos se dibujó el agradecimiento. Yo sonreí levemente, y me dediqué a rellenar las tazas de nuestros visitantes, y por segunda ocasión noté que Tsubasa y Misaki intercambiaban miradas de complicidad y me sentí algo irritada. Era como ser adolescente, estar en una secundaria y soportar que todos tus compañeros de salón hablaran de ti a tus espaldas.

Lo comprendo.- dijo Taro, tras un rato.- Cuando yo me lesioné la pierna en la primaria, pensé que nunca iba a volver a jugar, y lo mismo me pasó cuando me atropellaron por salvar a mi hermana, allá en el mundial juvenil. Es difícil aceptar que no volverás a hacer lo que tanto amas.

Yo también puedo entenderlo.- añadió Tsubasa.- Pero eso no justifica que te separes de la gente que quieres.

Genzo sonrió, al igual que sus amigos. Vaya, al menos se había logrado un cambio, y yo que creía que mis esfuerzos estaban siendo en vano. Bueno, que me estaba adjudicando demasiado crédito, igual y fue la influencia de sus amigos y no la mía la que hizo a Genzo abrirse. Sea como sea, después de un rato, Jean dijo que tenía que irse, y Tsubasa y Misaki lo imitaron. Genzo dijo que se quedaría a ayudarme a limpiar y sus dos amigos intercambiaron miradas entre sí por tercera vez. Yo suspiré y me dispuse a escuchar a Genzo quejarse, pero antes de eso, Misaki me pidió que le ayudara con una pequeña lesión que tenía. Me sorprendí, porque para eso podrían ser mucho más útiles el Dr. Stein o el propio Jean, pero no me negué. Misaki se entretuvo en la sala, mientras Genzo iba a la cocina y Tsubasa y Jean salían, y me dispuse a revisar su tobillo. La lesión era pequeña, no ameritaba más que un vendaje por unos días y un antiinflamatorio, algo que cualquier deportista hubiese podido descubrir por sí solo. Sin embargo, ya era de esperarse que eso solo era un pretexto, así que Taro no soltó mucho en soltar lo que pensaba.

Si me permites decirlo, creo que estás acercándote a Genzo de manera equivocada.- me dijo Taro.- Él te escucha, pero no como psicóloga.

Entonces, bonito trabajo el que hago.- gruñí.

No lo quise decir de esa manera, no te lo tomes a mal.- continuó él.- Los vimos durante todo este tiempo, y tengo que decirte que él no había actuado así con ninguna mujer. Él te escucha, eso es evidente, pero no de la forma en la que crees.

No te entiendo.- dije, perpleja.

No seas tan ciega.- me reconvino Misaki.- Es más que obvio, hasta nosotros nos dimos cuenta. Abre los ojos. Genzo te escucha, y mucho. Es más, yo diría que te presta demasiada atención.

En ese momento, Wakabayashi llegó a nosotros y Taro se calló. Yo no quise ponerme a cavilar en sus reflexiones, lo que él opinara no era asunto mío.

**Notas:**

La Catrina fue creada para hacer una representación metafórica de la clase social alta de México antes de la revolución mexicana. Ya posteriormente se hizo el símbolo oficial de la Muerte para celebrar el 2 de noviembre, que en México se conmemora el día de Muertos. La Catrina habitualmente se representa como una mujer que se encuentra "en los puros huesos" y ricamente ataviada con ropas de mujer propias de la época de la revolución mexicana, allá por 1910. Fue el ver esta representación tan mexicana de la Muerte lo que me dio la idea de usar "Catrina" como su nombre "humano" en este fic.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Los días fueron pasando, y se convirtieron rápidamente en semanas, y yo no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba a Genzo. Al menos, había conseguido que se mantuviera en contacto más constante con Tsubasa Ozhora y Taro Misaki, e incluso, por voluntad propia, le llamó también a Hermann Kaltz, su mejor amigo en Alemania, y aun más sorprendente, recibió la visita del Káiser Karl Heinz Schneider, el goleador estrella alemán que era su tan afamado rival. La visita de éste último fue en verdad un tanto conmovedora, pues Schneider reconoció que nunca tendría ningún rival que se pareciera a Wakabayashi.

- En verdad, te voy a extrañar.- dijo Karl.- Los partidos sin ti no son los mismos.

- Eso dicen todos.- Wakabayashi sonrió.- Pero dentro de poco nadie me recordará.

- Sabes que no es cierto.- lo contradijo Karl.- Eres el mejor portero y siempre lo serás.

Wakabayashi se había sonreído por lo bajo, aunque todos lo notamos. Noté también que Schneider me señalaba y le preguntaba a Wakabayashi sobre mí, con señas. Éste simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Es mi psicoterapeuta.- fue todo lo que dijo.- Y en cierta medida, mi doctora.

- Ya veo por qué a todos les gusta andarse haciendo locos por estas fechas.- Karl me miró de reojo.- No eres tan tonto ni gay como yo creía.

Genzo le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, a lo que Karl soltó una carcajada. Yo fingí no escucharlos, así como fingí que mi cara no se había puesto color cereza. En cuanto el alemán se hubo marchado, noté que ya eran dos los amigos de Wakabayashi que hacían comentarios sobre nosotros, o bueno, tres, si se podían considerar las miradas de complicidad. Al parecer, los amigos y rivales de Genzo creían que nosotros éramos pareja aunque eso no era cierto. Lo que sí quizás no podía negar era la inquietante atracción que había surgido entre nosotros.

- Sé que te va a sorprender, pero lo considero mi amigo.- dijo Genzo, de la nada.

- No tiene por qué sorprenderme.- repliqué.- A pesar de todo, es obvio que le agradas y que te tiene estima.

- Quizás.- musitó, pensativo.- Va a casarse con una buena amiga mía.

- ¿Una de ésas amigas que te has negado a ver por orgullo y terquedad?.- cuestioné suspirando.

Sí, había oído de la unión en cuestión, Karl Heinz Schneider iba a casarse con la hija del embajador de Francia en Alemania, Elieth Shanks una unión que había llamado mucho la atención de los medios. Lo que me sorprendió fue que Genzo conociera a la muchacha en cuestión.

- Es buena chica.- dijo Genzo.- Sabrá poner a Schneider en su lugar, que es lo más importante. Les va a ir bien.

- Claro.- asentí, mirando por la ventana.

Antes de la charla que había tenido con Catrina sobre mi no futuro trágico, el hablar de relaciones amorosas me lastimaba, pero ahora me sentía mucho más tranquila al respecto. Donde quiera que estuviese, Elliot desearía que yo tuviese una relación con alguien que me amara y a quien yo amara. Claro, que no creo que hubiese estado muy conforme de enterarse que yo me había enamorado de otro condenado a muerte. En fin, creo que divago, ni más ni menos. Genzo continuó hablando sobre su amiga y su rival (el de él, no el de ella), mientras encendía la televisión. De pronto, se quedó callado y me pregunté qué habría pasado.

- ¿Sucede algo?.- le pregunté, acercándome.- De repente enmudeciste.

Genzo, simplemente, señaló la pantalla de televisión, en donde presentaban imágenes de un impactante accidente ferroviario acontecido en España. Había sido una tragedia a gran escala, y las escenas eran impresionantes en verdad. Me mordí el labio inferior al recordar que Catrina me había avisado que se desaparecería un día o dos, ya que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente.

"Supongo que ese trabajo es éste", pensé, tratando de no ubicar mi mente en las miles de personas que habían resultado heridas.

- Debe ser espantoso morir así.- comentó Genzo, de pronto.

- A nadie le gustaría morir en un accidente.- comenté.

- No me refiero tanto a eso.- negó.- Más bien hablaba de… Bueno… De morir así de repente, sin poder haber hablado con la gente que quieres…

Se quedó callado, y me pregunté si en ese momento le había caído el veinte de lo que él había estado haciendo. Quizás el ver a tanta gente muerta tan repentinamente, después de que solo estaban ocupándose de sus asuntos, sin poder despedirse de quienes amaban, lo hizo reflexionar sobre su propio estado. Se quedó un buen rato mirando las noticias, lamentándose por los muertos que nunca conoció.

- Es el segundo accidente grande que ha habido en las últimas semanas.- comentó Genzo, después de un rato.- Primero el terremoto en Irán, después, esto.

- Sí.- fue todo lo que dije.

- Me pregunto si….- Genzo bajó la voz hasta convertirla en solo un susurro.- Si eso no será una señal de que el fin está cerca…

Oh, no, esperaba que no estuviera hablando de profecías ni de cosas de ésas, aunque más bien hablaba de su propio destino. Claro está, Catrina no participó en todos esos hechos para darle un mensaje a Genzo Wakabayashi, pero sí pudo hacer que los accidentes causaran mayor impacto en él que en una persona que no está a punto de morir. Dicen que los próximos a morir sienten su muerte, y casi nadie sabe (bueno, nada más yo lo sé) que esto se debe a que Catrina comienza a mandar señales desde antes, para darles oportunidad a las personas de arreglar sus asuntos. Desgraciadamente, son pocas las personas que se dan cuenta de esto. Yo fingí no saber de qué hablaba él, no porque no pudiera decirle nada, sino porque cada vez era más dolorosamente difícil el aceptar la realidad, y es que a últimas fechas Genzo se quejaba cada vez más de dolor de cabeza, el cual era tan intenso que llegaba a despertarlo a media noche. Esto nunca era una buena señal, y era que su aneurisma comenzaba a hacer ruido; muy probablemente Genzo no le había contado a nadie sobre esto, porque de ser así Jean o el Dr. Stein se habrían preocupado y le habrían hecho estudios que hubiesen revelado su bomba de tiempo. Aún así, no hubiera servido de nada porque su aneurisma era inoperable, únicamente le hubiese añadido más drama a lo que Wakabayashi ya estaba viviendo.

- A veces creo que alucino.- comentó Genzo, de pronto.- Vaya, que se me pegó esa frase tuya.

- ¿Por qué alucinas?.- cuestioné.- ¿Por qué te ha tocado ver muchas desgracias? Hay otros tantos millones de personas que también han visto eso.

- Lo sé, por eso te digo que alucino.- Genzo optó por cambiar el canal a uno deportivo.- Creo que tu locoterapia comienza a surtir efecto en mí.

- No es locoterapia.- protesté.- Funciona, lo acabas de decir.

- No te emociones tanto.- negó.- Simplemente digo que creo que hay varias cosas que debo hacer en mi vida.

- ¿Cómo qué?.- quise saber, con aparente desinterés.

- Como hablar con Mikami.- respondió él.- Él… Bueno, creo que se merece más. Ha hecho mucho por mí, me entrenó y me educó, por no decir que me enseñó muchas cosas, no solo del fútbol, también para mí. Mikami es más una figura paterna para mí que mi propio padre.

- Lo sé.- suspiré. Había leído lo suficiente sobre Genzo como saber este dato.

También, por supuesto, estaban los verdaderos padres de Genzo, quienes a pesar de que no eran muy unidos a él, era obvio que se seguían preocupando. Después de todo, no dejaba de ser su hijo.

- Ayer me habló mi abuelo.- soltó Genzo, de pronto.- Me dijo que en algún momento tengo que encarar a Mikami, aunque solo sea para agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí.

El abuelo paterno de Genzo, Daisuke también había estado llamando insistentemente a su nieto. Lo que habría de enterarme después era que Genzo sí le había respondido sus llamadas, no solo una, y había mantenido contacto constante con él. Al parecer, Daisuke era de las pocas personas que podían convencer a Genzo de cualquier cosa, saltaba a la vista con el hecho de que éste quisiera hablar con Mikami.

- ¿Y qué piensas?.- pregunté.- ¿Lo harás?

- Quizás lo haga.- asintió.- Si una persona en quien confías te dice que hagas algo, por algo será. Pero si dos personas te lo dicen, es necesario que lo hagas.

- ¿Y quién más te lo ha sugerido?.- yo estaba distraída.

- Pues tú, ¿quién más?.- contestó él, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

- ¿Yo?.- obviamente, me sorprendí.- ¿O sea que confías en mí?

- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- Me tomó tiempo darme cuenta de que en realidad lo único que quieres hacer es ayudarme.

Ahí sí que me sentí fatal. Claro que lo quería ayudar, pero también sentía que le estaba ocultando algo, y por supuesto que era verdad. Normalmente, luego de un tiempo de estar con mis pacientes, ellos me agradecen por mi ayuda y me ofrecen su confianza, y yo habitualmente se los agradezco, pero en esta ocasión me sentí mal cuando Genzo me dijo esto. Y es que él no era un paciente como los demás… Era casi como si lo estuviera engañando, y en cierto modo, así era.

- Te dejé sin palabras, ¿cierto?.- continuó él, con una media sonrisa, que era tan característica en él.- No te lo esperabas.

- Realmente, no.- acepté.- Pero gracias… Supongo.

- Te lo digo en serio.- insistió Genzo.- Gracias por preocuparte tanto.

No quise responderle que, al final de cuentas, ése era mi trabajo, así que me quedé callada. No era lo que quería decir, y de todos modos, lo que realmente quería decir no lo podía decir, así de sencillo. Igual, cualquier cosa que pudiera decir estaba de más.

Así pues, como Genzo lo comentó, se puso en contacto con Tatsuo Mikami. El entrenador al principio se mostró feliz y entusiasmado de que su otrora pupilo se pusiera al fin en contacto con él, pero cuando supo que su decisión de retirarse iba en serio, la felicidad desapareció casi por completo. Mikami no comprendía cómo era posible que ningún médico pudiese hacer algo por la lesión de Genzo, con lo avanzada que estaba la tecnología, e insistía en que el joven portero fuese a revisarse a Japón, quizás allá encontraría a alguien que pudiese cambiar su sombrío diagnóstico. Catrina se puso a observarlos, de manera que me enteré de todo lo que hablaron.

- Mikami, sabes que el mejor médico en estas cuestiones es el Dr. Stein.- contradijo Genzo, con una temible lógica.- Si él no pudo ayudarme, nadie en Japón lo hará. Además, cuento con una segunda y una tercera opinión, la del Dr. Lacoste y la de la Dra. Del Valle, y los tres piensan que no hay solución a mi problema.

Yo me sorprendí, obviamente, cuando me enteré de esto, ya que yo no había dado ninguna opinión sobre la condición física de Genzo, claro, sabía que estaba mal, pero no di un diagnóstico como tal.

- Eres la ahijada de la Muerte, es de esperarse que tus diagnósticos sean más acertados que los de ningún otro.- comentó Catrina, mordaz.

- Bueno, sí, pero a mí nadie me preguntó mi opinión.- repliqué. Y era cierto.- Cuando acudieron a mí, Jean y el Dr. Stein ya habían dado su diagnóstico final junto con la sentencia de muerte para la carrera de Genzo.

Catrina se encogió de hombros y continuó con su historia. Mikami sabía que el argumento de Genzo pesaba más que ningún otro, pero aun así se resistía a darse por vencido.

- Eres el mejor portero que ha existido jamás.- comentó Mikami.- Es una injusticia que tengas que terminar tu carrera así, solo por un accidente.

- Lo sé.- suspiró Genzo.- Pero no me queda más que aceptarlo. Y resignarme. Y creo que, a resumidas cuentas, he hecho ya ambas cosas, solo quería hablar con usted para… Bueno, creo que no le di nunca las gracias por haber dedicado tanto tiempo de su vida a entrenarme. Usted me hizo el mejor.

- No tienes nada qué agradecer.- negó Mikami.- Hice lo mejor que pude con un alumno que desde el principio demostró tener talento. Lo único que lamento es no haber tenido yo el talento suficiente para continuar entrenándote, hijo.

- Usted fue el mejor, sin dudarlo.- corrigió Genzo.- No hubiera llegado tan lejos sin usted. Gracias.

Mikami no dijo ya nada, entre conmovido y triste, y abrazó a Genzo con el cariño que podría tener un padre por su hijo. Wakabayashi, quien no estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de demostraciones, correspondió lo mejor que pudo al gesto.

- Eres como el hijo que nunca tuve.- confesó Mikami, después.- Y eso me recuerda, algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, hijo: No esperes demasiado para experimentar todos los sentimientos para los cuales está hecho el ser humano.

- ¿A qué se refiere?.- Genzo no comprendía.

- A que los hombres estamos incompletos cuando no podemos experimentar todos aquellos sentimientos para los cuales estamos hechos, hijo.- contestó Mikami.- No solo el gozo de una victoria, el dolor de una derrota y el enojo de un empate, sino también la pasión desbordada que causa el amor.

- Uhm.- Genzo entendió más o menos por dónde iba el asunto.

- Mírame en este espejo y aprende, hijo.- dijo Mikami, señalándose.- No me casé, no me enamoré, nunca tuve hijos, no experimenté jamás esa alegría y ahora para mí es ya demasiado tarde. No permitas que a ti te pase lo mismo, busca a alguien con quien compartir tus triunfos, ahora que eres joven. Busca una chica linda, enamórate, no te digo que te cases o no, eso ya es cosa tuya, pero sí te aconsejo que ames. No te vayas de este mundo sin conocer este sentimiento a fondo.

Quiso Genzo replicar, decir que sí, sí había amado y mucho, que conocía ese sentimiento, pero se quedó callado al darse cuenta de que nada de eso era cierto. Sí, había tenido algunas novias, unas cuantas sus amantes, pero de ahí a amar… Eso era otro cantar.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta.- fue todo cuanto Genzo dijo.- Ojalá me alcance el tiempo…

- No se trata de perder el tiempo, sino todo lo contrario.- lo reconvino Mikami.- Muchas veces lo que buscamos está justo frente a nosotros.

Quizás era un mensaje oculto, quizás no. El caso era que Genzo no quería hablar más del asunto, así que invitó a Mikami a comer para hablar sobre las nuevas promesas del fútbol. Ahí Genzo aprovechó la oportunidad para pedirle a Mikami que entrenara a la generación que venía detrás de él, al portero que tenía más posibilidades de destacar entre los demás, aparte de él. Mikami lo prometió, siendo el nuevo pupilo elegido el joven portero mitad japonés mitad holandés Koji Jefferson Sakai, un joven con muchísimo talento y un estilo elegante y diferente, alguien quien en verdad prometía mucho. Los dos ex porteros de la selección japonesa pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de glorias pasadas y las promesas futuras, profesando ambos una empatía y cariño mutuos que se confirmaba con el paso del tiempo.

- Pues bien.- finalizó Catrina.- Ya solo le queda hablar con sus padres y tu trabajo estará concluido.

- ¿Tan pronto?.- no podía hacerme a la idea.- ¿Estás segura?

Catrina me volteó a ver como quien mira a alguien que ha dado una respuesta idiota. Yo ya ni quise replicar ni tratar de defenderme, de alguna forma quería evitar lo inevitable, aunque eso era imposible, por algo era inevitable.

- Me lo has preguntando tantas veces que ya no sé si eres tonta o te haces.- Catrina se escuchaba fastidiada.- Ya no quiero oír ni una palabra más sobre el tema. Consigue que Wakabayashi hable con sus padres.

- Como digas.- suspiré, derrotada.- No creo que me cueste mucho trabajo.

Tocaron a mi puerta; me levanté a abrir y me sorprendí al ver a Tatsuo Mikami ahí, o al menos me supuse que se trataba de él ya que en realidad no lo conocía. Sin embargo, había visto fotos y Genzo me había hablado lo suficiente para reconocerlo, aun sin conocerlo (vaya frase más rara).

- ¿Doctora Del Valle?.- dijo.- Soy Tatsuo Mikami, antiguo entrenador de Genzo. Quisiera hablar con usted, si es posible.

- Por supuesto.- acepté.- Es un placer conocerlo en persona. Solo permítame que despida a mi madrina y en un momento estaré con…

Me callé a mitad de la frase, porque Catrina ya no estaba ahí. Otro de sus trucos, esfumarse como si nada. A veces me preguntaba si no eran alucinaciones mías el que ella estuviera ahí, charlando conmigo tranquilamente. Mikami me miró con gesto interrogante, por lo que opté por encogerme de hombros.

- Disculpe, a mi madrina no le agrada mucho el contacto con la gente.- vil mentira.- Por eso a veces prefiere retirarse a descansar…

- Está bien, no quiero incomodar, puedo regresar después.- dijo Mikami.

- No será necesario.- negué.- Mejor hablamos ahora que después. Disculpe a mi madrina, es solo que no se siente del todo bien.

Otra mentira, pero qué más daba. Mikami negó mi invitación a pasar y tomar café (a estas alturas ya me sentía yo como un servicio de cafetería gratis. Tome un café y llévese gratis una consulta psicológica), diciendo que no quería demorarse mucho, pues su vuelo salía en pocas horas.

- Esto no se detiene, ya sabe.- dijo Mikami, refiriéndose a su trabajo como directivo de fútbol, o eso me supuse.- Solo quiero pedirle que cuide de Genzo como lo ha hecho hasta hora.

- ¿Qué yo cuide de Genzo?.- comenzaba a fastidiarme de eso.- ¿Por qué creen que yo quiero hacer algo así? ¿Me vieron casa de la madre Teresa de Calcuta? ¡Estoy harta!

Mikami me miró sin comprender, obviamente, como si yo me hubiese vuelto loca de repente, y probablemente fue lo que pasó. Pero yo ya estaba harta de todo y de todos, me hartaba que me trataran como si yo fuera la niñera de Genzo Wakabayashi y no lo era. Solo era una simple mujer, doctora y psicóloga, y ya. En cuanto Genzo muriera yo saldría de la vida de todos los que lo conocían y pronto no sería recordada más que como "una de las doctoras que atendió a Genzo antes de morir" y punto.

- Escuche, yo no sé por qué vienen todos a pedirme esto, pero no está bien.- dije, tratando de conservar la serenidad, mejor dicho, de recobrarla.- Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de él, ni de nadie más. Solo trato de cumplir con mi trabajo, y cuando éste se encuentre terminado, yo me iré. De su vida, por supuesto, ya que yo vivo aquí.

Mikami me miró fijamente por algunos momentos. Dado que él usaba lentes oscuros, no conseguía adivinar si me miraba fijamente o no, pero me supuse que sí. Después de un rato, él sonrió, para mi sorpresa, y se recargó contra el marco de la puerta.

- Creo que todos más de una vez nos hemos preguntado por qué Genzo nunca se ha enamorado.- dijo Mikami, sorprendiéndome aun más.- Creo que es porque ninguno de nosotros piensa demasiado en eso, no con la frecuencia con la que la fisiología humana lo exige.

Me reí, no pude evitarlo. ¿Qué podía saber un hombre como él de fisiología humana?

- El caso es.- continuó.- Que mirando en retrospectiva, Genzo no se enamoró nunca porque no se le presentó realmente la oportunidad. Quiero decir, hubo una que otra mujer, pero aun cuando él no se tomó las cosas demasiado en serio, yo sabía que en el fondo esas relaciones no estaban destinadas a funcionar. Ellas no eran las indicadas para él, se hubiese fastidiado demasiado rápido.

- No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar.- y era sincera. No entendía ni pizca.

- A que Genzo había dejado vacía e inconclusa la última pieza del rompecabezas de su existencia porque no había llegado la persona adecuada.- continuó Mikami.- Pero creo que esa persona ya llegó a su vida. Por eso te pido que cuides de él.

Otro más que se hacía conclusiones falsas y precipitadas, tal vez por ser precipitadas eran falsas. Qué más daba, no tenía humor para aclaraciones. Lo que Mikami pensaba sobre Genzo y sobre mí resultaba más que obvio.

- Eso era todo, debo retirarme.- dijo Mikami, sin dejar de sonreírme.- Gracias, doctora Del Valle.

No sabía qué responder, así que no lo hice.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Me estaba hartando ya de tanta locura plasmada en "Al otro lado del espejo", de Lewis Carroll. Ya suficiente había tenido con "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" como para tener que seguir soportando las ideas confusas que el pastor Charles Dodgson había plasmado en sus libros hacía tantos años. Creo que ni siquiera él sabía entonces que Alicia habría de convertirse en un clásico de la literatura universal ni que habría de inspirar a otro escritor, Frank Beddor, a utilizar su idea y darle su propia forma, la cual parecía tener más sentido que el libro que hablaba del país de las Maravillas.

Suelo leer mucho, por cierto. Solo libros de medicina y psicología, también literatura porque simplemente me gusta hacerlo. A últimas fechas había comprado libros de Paulo Coelho, Octavio Paz y Gabriel García Márquez, aunque no había resistido la tentación de leer "La Guerra de los Espejos", de Frank Beddor, pero al leer la obra original de Carroll, me harté. La locura no era algo con lo que yo tratara todos los días, ya que aun cuando yo era psicóloga, mis casos hablaban más de depresión que de locura, a menos que me topara con un ancianito con demencia senil, al cual terminaba refiriendo con otro médico más capacitado en esos temas, por lo que no era de extrañarse que tanta incongruencia afectara mi pobre cerebro.

Sea como fuere, fastidiada de tanta locura, en un impulso había comprado un libro que contenía dos historias románticas, de ésas que tienen un clásico cliché del hombre millonario, apuesto y solitario que se enamoraba de la chica pobre. Esta clase de historias solían causarme náuseas y dolor de estómago, pero ahora quien sabe por qué tenía uno de esos libros en mis manos. Los personajes me parecieron absurdos y un tanto comunes, y por más vueltas que diera la simple trama, era obvio el resultado: la pareja terminaba junta, después de sortear todos los obstáculos que se les pusieron en el camino. La historia era muy sencilla y cursi, una mujer se enamoraba de un hombre incapacitado para amar, debido a un trágico accidente donde su anterior mujer se mataba y a él lo dejaba marcado en el rostro de por vida. Sin saber por qué, me acordé de Genzo y de su fractura, y al hacerlo, arrojé el libro lo más lejos que pude. Odiaba ser un cliché, aunque toda mi vida lo había sido.

Aunque bueno, no se había escrito antes una historia de amor que tratase de una mujer, emisaria de la Muerte, que se enamorase de la próxima víctima, ¿o sí? O por lo menos, no había tenido un final feliz. Había escuchado antes una leyenda, me parece que era más una especie de cuento de hadas de los hermanos Grimm, en donde un campesino, buscando un padrino para su nuevo hijo, tras rechazar a varios candidatos, se decide por la Muerte, quien, al crecer el muchacho, le regala una planta que posee la capacidad de curar cualquier enfermedad. La Muerte solo le pedía que no salvase a aquellos enfermos en cuyas cabeceras de cama la viese a ella. Así lo hizo el muchacho, hasta que le pidieron que salvara al rey, en cuya cabecera se encontraba la muerte. Tentado por la jugosa recompensa que seguramente se llevaría, el muchacho desobedeció a su madrina y salvó al monarca; la Muerte lo perdonó por esa ocasión, pero el muchacho fue después convocado por el soberano para que ayudase a su hija, prometiéndole que si la salvaba, se casaría con ella. El médico vio a la Muerte nuevamente a la cabecera de la cama, pero la promesa de casarse con la princesa y subir al trono pudieron más que las amenazas que le había hecho la Muerte, por lo que salvó también a la princesa. En castigo, la Muerte cobró la vida del médico osado, por haberla burlado en dos ocasiones. Final poco feliz, pero con una gran moraleja, no puedes burlar a alguien poderoso sin llevarte un buen castigo por eso.

Mi historia, sin embargo, no era tan similar. Aun cuando también soy ahijada de la Muerte y también soy médico, no tengo el poder de salvar a nadie, al menos, no como lo tenía el médico del cuento. Yo tengo que valerme por mis propios medios, como todos los médicos comunes y corrientes, y sé bien que no hay manera de burlar los designios de mi madrina. Quizás otra cosa que tenía en común con el médico del cuento era que ambos queríamos salvar a alguien que estaba a punto de morir, con la diferencia de que él sí lo conseguía, a cambio de su propia vida.

Mientras me bañaba, repasaba la última fase de mi terapia: se suponía que ése día, Genzo iba a ponerse en contacto con su familia. No sé si fue destino, o que simplemente alguien les avisó primero, pero casualmente el padre y el abuelo de Genzo se encontraban en la ciudad. Éste se reuniría con ellos, en algún restaurante caro, y no en el departamento de Genzo, como debería ser, a mi parecer. Sin embargo, mi opinión no era importante, así que daba lo mismo, así como tampoco era requerida mi presencia, después de todo solo era una de las doctoras de Wakabayashi. Así pues, no tenía nada qué hacer y pensé en darme una vuelta por el consultorio de Jean. Él tampoco tenía mucho trabajo, curiosamente, así que nos pusimos a hablar sobre Genzo. Siempre de vuelta al mismo tema, pero era inevitable, él era nuestro paciente más importante.

- No entiendo por qué no avanza mucho en la rehabilitación.- dijo Jean, frustrado.- Sé que tiene ánimo y le pone empeño, pero aun así, no mejor la movilidad de su mano derecha, cosa que representa un problema dado que es diestro.

- Uhm.- dije, sin pestañear.

- Entendía que antes, cuando estaba deprimido, no quisiera hacer nada, pero ahora no entiendo por qué no mejora.- continuó Jean, parloteando.- Lo hemos intentado todo, incluso el Dr. Stein, pero aun así, no avanzamos mucho.

- Uhm.- repetí.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes por decirme?.- preguntó Jean, exasperado.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?.- pregunté.- No soy experta en rehabilitación, no sé en qué sentido puedo ayudar.

- Lo creas o no, has ayudado más de lo que crees.- replicó Jean.- Sabes bien que si alguien está dañado en el sentido psicológico, no avanzará mucho en el sentido físico. Al ayudar a superar su depresión, lo ayudaste a sanar.

- No he sentido que lo ayude en nada, en verdad.- confesé.- De buenas a primeras, de la noche a la mañana, él se encontraba mejor, y no creo haber sido yo.

- Pues antes de que hablara contigo, de tus sesiones, Wakabayashi era un hombre amargado y deprimido, y ahora lo veo diferente en las sesiones de rehabilitación.- sentenció Jean.- Tuviste que ser tú.

Preferí no discutir, todos parecían creer que yo era la gran salvadora. Qué ironía. Lo que nadie sabía era que estaba rompiendo mi ética profesional al no hacer algo para ayudar a mis pacientes, ya que sabía que iban a morir y no hacía nada por impedirlo. Así pues, de salvadora no tenía yo nada. Ya me había hartado de estas conversaciones.

- Mañana hablaré con el Dr. Stein.- continuó Jean, como si nada.- Creo que es hora de buscar alternativas.

- Quizás si lo dejaran descansar un rato… .- sugerí.- Tal vez esté fastidiado.

- Sí, también había pensado en eso.- asintió Jean.

- No sigamos hablando más de eso, ¿quieres?.- pedí.- Es la primera mañana que no tengo que hablar sobre Genzo.

- Como quieras.- Jean, cosa rara, respetó mi petición y cambió el tema.

No hablamos de gran cosa después; pasada una media hora, Jean expresó su deseo de comer y salimos al pequeño restaurante que se encontraba en los alrededores. Al volver, vimos a Genzo esperando recargado contra la pared, y Jean entendió que no era con él con quien quería hablar, así que se despidió. Yo me quedé esperando a que Genzo dijera algo, no podía ocultar que me sentía feliz de verlo.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día sin mí?.- preguntó, con una pícara media sonrisa.

- Normal.- repuse, con voz neutra.- Igual que el resto.

- ¿Me vas a decir que no te afecta mi ausencia?.- dijo Genzo, sin inmutarse.

- ¿Qué tal tu día con tu familia?.- pregunté, a mi vez.

- Mejor de lo que creí.- me respondió, con sorpresa y sinceridad en sus ojos negros.- No estuvo nada mal. Papá incluso me abrazó.

- Me alegro.- dije, sinceramente.- Es bueno que arregles las cosas con tu padre.

- Supongo que era difícil no hacerlo, creo que el que tu hijo esté al borde de la muerte ablanda a cualquiera.- bromeó Genzo.- Además, creo que mi abuelo influyó mucho en él.

Se veía claramente y a distancia que Genzo tenía ganas de platicar, así que, sin pensarlo mucho, lo invité a tomar café, y fue como si hubiese invitado a un niño a una dulcería. Ya a esas alturas no pensaba mucho en que el café desencadenaría dolores de cabeza en Genzo, ya que después de todo no se me hacía justo quitarle al muchacho el único gusto que le quedaba. Así pues, preparé la viciosa bebida y la serví, acompañada de galletas. Hasta hoy, cada vez que tomó café me acuerdo de esos días, como una especie de limbo que pronto daría paso a un infierno de pesadilla…

- Estás muy pensativa.- dijo Genzo, una vez que hube terminado.

- No es nada.- negué.- Mejor cuéntame.

- ¿Estás segura?.- insistió él.- No te ves tan presumida como siempre.

- Estoy bien.- sonreí.- Hoy no tengo ganas de ser presumida.

- Qué raro.- se rió Genzo.- En fin, como te decía, mi padre ha cambiado. Parece ahora quererme un poco más. No es que antes no me quisiera pero… Bueno, ya te conté esa parte de mi vida.

Sí que lo había hecho, así que nos podíamos omitir esa parte de tragedia que todo ser humano debe tener en su existencia.

- El caso es.- continuó Genzo.- Que mi padre estaba en verdad preocupado, pero no solo él, toda mi familia lo estaba. Mamá insistió en venir con él, pero no estaban muy seguros de cómo reaccionaría yo, debido a mis antiguos rechazos a verlos.

- Uhm.- gruñí. Qué novedad.

- Creo que he sido injusto con ella, después de todo, fue quien más se preocupó por mí.- continuó él.- Y quien siempre me manda felicitaciones en mi cumpleaños. En sus regalos, mamá me ponía siempre que el obsequio era también de mi padre, pero estoy seguro que a él se le olvidaban esas fechas.

- Siempre hay oportunidad de corregir las cosas.- dije.

- Lo sé, pero no es con mi madre con quien tenía que hablar.- replicó Genzo.- Mi padre me dijo, después de tantos años, que debió poner más atención en mí y que no estuvo bien conformarse con mandarme a estudiar a Alemania.

- Más porque allá hiciste de todo, menos estudiar.- me reí.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.- él frunció el ceño, pero sus ojos sonreían.- Me dijo que por años siguió mis partidos y leía sobre los avances en mi carrera en los periódicos y las revistas de deportes…

Aquí se le fue la voz, y me supuse lo que Genzo estaría pensando: ya no más. Suspiré y esperé a que él continuara, no se podía hacer más. Yo sabía que él pensaba en lo arrepentido que se habría mostrado su padre, lo mucho que debió disculparse por no apoyarlo moralmente, como Genzo se merecía por ser su hijo.

- Y sin embargo.- continuó Genzo, sorprendiéndome.- No estaba tan deprimido como podría pensarse. Me agradó escuchar que no era tan extraño para mi padre, y que a pesar de todo, me respetaba y me apoyaba. Vaya, que hasta se podría decir que estaba orgulloso de mí.

- Eso es bueno.- dije yo.- ¿Qué más te dijo?

- Que si pudiera, corregiría muchas cosas, entre ellas, haberme abandonado tanto.- continuó Genzo, suspirando.- Está consciente de que no fue un padre ejemplar y que no supo llevar una familia como debería.

- Los ricos nunca pueden, eso que ni qué.- comenté, sin pensar, recordando que a muchas familias con dinero, a quienes había ayudado, habían pasado por eso.

- ¿En serio?.- Genzo se me quedó mirando fijamente.- ¿Y cómo es con las familias no ricas?

- Pues… .- lo medité unos segundos.- No lo sé, más normal, supongo. Es decir, nada de enviarte a estudiar a Alemania, viajar por el mundo y no ver a tu familia en años, creo, aunque si lo pienso bien, la situación es parecida, aunque a menor escala. Mi padre viajaba constantemente al norte de México, según a congresos y pláticas, y me envío a estudiar a la mejor Universidad de mi país. No es lo mismo, pero sí parecido.

- Sí, supongo.- admitió Genzo.- No creo que todos puedan irse a Europa a estudiar.

- Claro que no, niño rico de papi.- me burlé.- Tú tuviste suerte.

- Dime algo.- Genzo me miró fijamente, ignorando mi comentario.- A pesar de los constantes viajes de tu padre, ¿llegaste a sentirte abandonada por él?

- No.- respondí, sin pensarlo mucho.- La verdad es que papá se iba, pero regresaba pronto y siempre volvía cargado de regalos. No sé, era agradable esperar su llegada, que te contara de todos los lugares que había visitado y que al final te diera regalos. Y en realidad él viajaba poco, un par de veces por año, quizás.

- No era demasiado, entonces, si consideras que yo veía a mi padre un par de veces por año, quizás menos.- repuso Genzo, melancólico.- ¿Alguna vez se perdió algún evento importante tuyo?

- Uhm, recuerdo un cumpleaños, nada más.- respondí, tras pensarlo un momento.- No estuvo presente en mi cumpleaños número 17, pero no fue tan grave, ya tenía suficiente edad como para no llorar como niña por él, aunque siempre me preguntaré por qué eligió esa fecha para irse de viaje.

- Sí, es lo mismo que yo me pregunto.- asintió Genzo, mirando hacia un punto en el horizonte.- Siempre me preguntaré por qué decidió viajar el día de la final del campeonato nacional…

Miré a Genzo con cierta sorpresa y compasión; no pude evitarlo, después de todo, era triste tener todo lo que compraba el dinero y no tener lo único que el dinero no puede comprar, el amor y la atención de los padres. Genzo me miró y me sonrió levemente.

- No quiero amargarte la tarde, pero sí, mi padre se marchó de viaje de negocios cuando yo iba a jugar la final del campeonato nacional, en la primaria.- me confesó.- No sabes cuánto me dolió, pero a partir de ahí, no volví a invitarlo a ningún otro partido. Dejé de creer que era importante para él, como lo era para mí.

- Lo siento.- dije, algo conmovida.

- Él también, créeme.- él soltó una risilla.- Hasta se disculpó por eso. No creí que lo recordara, pero creo que se dio cuenta del daño que pudo haberme causado con eso. Me dijo que en verdad lamentaba no haber asistido y que debió posponer ese viaje de negocios para estar conmigo en un momento tan importante como ése.

- Tarde, pero seguro, ¿no?.- dije.- Al menos ahora sabes que lo lamenta en verdad.

- Sí.- Genzo seguía con la mirada perdida.- Qué irónico que tuviese que retirarme para saber esto. Y qué irónico que no haya estado enojado al escuchar la disculpa de mi padre. De no ser por ti…

- ¿De no ser por mí, qué?.- lo corté, bruscamente.- ¿Qué habrías hecho?

- Bueno, no lo sé, probablemente le habría gritado.- respondió Genzo, algo azorado por mi reacción.- Me hubiese puesto de pie y me habría marchado, pero ahora, gracias a ti, pude comportarme y…

- ¡Ya basta!.- lo corté, nuevamente.- ¡Ya estuvo bien! ¡Dejen ya de decir que gracias a mí ahora eres un dechado de virtudes y paciencia! ¡No son más que patrañas!

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Genzo no comprendía.- Claro que me has ayudado, gracias a ti he podido…

- ¡No digas más!.- volví a interrumpirlo por tercera ocasión.- ¡No digas que te he ayudado, porque no es cierto! ¡No te he ayudado en lo más mínimo, si en verdad lo hubiera hecho habría podido hacer algo para detener lo que se avecina!

Ya estaba harta. Harta, muy harta. Harta y fastidiada de que todos me alabaran y me dijeran que era una gran médico y psicóloga y quién sabe cuántas maravillas más. Estaba harta, y dolida, porque estaba enojada conmigo misma, por haber roto una regla de oro y haberme vuelto a enamorar como una idiota de alguien que está a punto de morir, bastaba con ver cuán conmovida estaba por el hecho de que Genzo hubiese hecho las paces con su padre, ver cuán feliz me ponía verlo, cuánto anhelaba yo estar cerca de él para darse cuenta de que me había enamorado de él. Estaba enojado conmigo misma, por ser tan idiota y no haberme sabido contener, pero más que nada, estaba enojada por no poder evitar que Genzo Wakabayashi muriera.

Genzo me miraba, entre sorprendido y serio, notando que mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas que me sequé furiosamente, al tiempo que lo acribillaba con la mirada, quería golpearlo, quería insultarlo, quería gritarle que era un idiota por haber confiado en mí. Pero no pude.

- Ya estoy harta de escuchar decir a todos que soy la mejor y que te he ayudado mucho y no sé cuantas idioteces más.- grité.- ¡No soy nada de eso, no te he ayudado ni te voy a ayudar!

- Vaya que eres una psicóloga muy peculiar.- dijo Genzo, acercándose.- ¿Tratas así a todos tus pacientes?

- ¡Calla!.- no me podía contener.- ¡No te burles de mí! ¡Si tan solo supieras la verdad, no estarías mirándome así!

- ¿Así cómo?.- Genzo se acercaba más, de una forma que podría considerarse seductora, y que yo no noté por estar tan alterada.

- ¡Cómo si yo fuera la cosa más impresionante del mundo!.- respondí.- ¡Eres un reverendo idiota!

Y ni así me di cuenta. No me di cuenta de que el sentimiento por Genzo era correspondido. No me di cuenta hasta que él me tomó en sus brazos y me besó, como nunca antes me habían besado. Qué cosa tan terriblemente cursi, pero era verdad. Me dejé llevar por el sabor salado de esos labios, la fortaleza de sus brazos y la calidez de su pecho…

Nos besamos como si no importara otra cosa en el mundo, como si no existiera nada más que nuestro deseo. Yo sabía que algo andaba terriblemente mal, pero no podía contenerme. Ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Los que trabajan por el bien de los demás se olvidan muchas veces de su propio bienestar, y no se está tan consciente de las propias necesidades hasta que se piensa mucho en ellas. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo duramos así, besándonos, acariciándonos, absorbiendo la esencia del otro, solo sé que en algún momento él comenzó a desnudarme y yo lo imité. Nuestras ropas cayeron al suelo mientras Genzo y yo éramos presa de un frenesí incontrolable, algo que no se iba a detener con unos cuantos besos y caricias. Y así, rápido como comenzó, rápido Genzo comenzó a amarme con verdadera destreza, con experiencia probada en las artes del amor, yo podía sentir su fuerza y su pasión desatada removiéndose en mi interior y transportándome a mundos largamente ansiados y olvidados. Estaba tan tensa que pensé que iba a estallar, cada movimiento propiciaba que todo ardiera en llamas, y terminé por perderme en un cataclismo que sacudió no solo mi mundo, sino también el de Genzo. Al final, solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones acompasadas romper el silencio de la noche…

La escena se repitió, dos, tres, cuatro veces, hasta que ya no nos quedaron más que las fuerzas necesarias para dormir abrazados. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos se fusionaron en perfecto equilibrio, como si hubiesen estado destinados a estar juntos. Yo me balanceaba entre un sueño profundo que se convertía en adormilamiento cuando Genzo volvía a acariciarme y entonces el sueño daba paso a la pasión más intensa, para convertirse después en el amor más puro. No podría definir exactamente cuántas veces toqué el cielo, llevada en brazos por Genzo, solo puedo decir que fue de lo más increíble. Creo que era de madrugada cuando al fin los dos reposamos, agotados, en una cama que no importaba de quién era, ahora que nos teníamos el uno a la otra…

No me había dado cuenta, no quise darme cuenta, que ese acto iba a conllevar sus consecuencias. Estaba prohibidísimo que me involucrara con mis pacientes, no solo por la ética, sino también por la promesa que le hice a mi madrina, hace mucho tiempo, de no dejar que mis sentimientos interfirieran. Ahora no solo estaba enamorada de Genzo, sino que también me había entregado a él, sin pensar en las consecuencias. No quise pensar en eso, no quise hacerlo porque ansiaba con toda mi alma el sentirme amada por Genzo, deseaba con toda mi alma sentir su cuerpo desnudo acariciando el mío… Sé que estuvo mal, y que no debí hacerlo, pero aun cuando yo era una especie de ángel negro, la ahijada de la Muerte, yo era un ser humano que tenía sentimientos, sentimientos que resultaron ser más fuertes que mi razón.

No, no quise pensar en todo esto mientras hacía el amor con Genzo. Pero habría de hacerlo por la mañana, cuando abrí los ojos, sintiendo el cuerpo caliente de Genzo a mi lado, y la mirada fría, gélida, de mi madrina frente a mí.

Catrina estaba sentada en la silla que se encontraba frente a mi cama, con los ojos clavados en nosotros. Y fue ahí cuando me cayó encima la cruel realidad.

** Notas:**

Charles Dodgson es el verdadero nombre de Lewis Carroll, autor de "Alicia en el país de las Maravillas" y de su secuela "Al otro lado del espejo y lo que Alicia vio en él".

Frank Beddor es el autor de "La Guerra de los Espejos" y "La Guerra de los Espejos 2: Roja", ambas historias basadas en la obra original de Lewis Carroll.

El cuento que narra Lily sobre la Muerte se titula "La Muerte Madrina" y fue escrito por los hermanos Grimm.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Cuando era pequeña, mis hermanos y yo teníamos la estúpida creencia de que si cerrábamos los ojos los problemas desaparecerían como por arte de magia. Era algo así como: "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente". No fue sino hasta que crecí y viví un poco más que me di cuenta de que eso lo llegamos a pensar todos alguna vez, sobre todo cuando somos niños. Creo que en más de una ocasión todos hemos querido que nuestros problemas desaparezcan por arte de magia, queremos creer que si cerramos los ojos a la verdad ésta no nos mostrará su cruel cara. Pero no es así, y tarde que temprano aprendemos a darnos cuenta de que los problemas jamás se irán, por mucho que les demos la espalda. Tenemos que hacerles frente, demostrar que somos más fuertes que ellos, aunque esto último no sea cierto. Cuando comencé a estudiar psicología se nos hizo mucho énfasis que el huir de los problemas no era tanto por cobardía, sino más bien que se trataba de una especie de mecanismo de defensa, el más primitivo instinto de supervivencia que posee el ser humano. Y sonaba muy lógico, los animales huyen ante el peligro. Lástima que esto no funcione para el ser humano, ni para la vida diaria, si quieres sobrevivir, tienes que hacer frente a aquello que amenaza tu existencia.

Recuerdo mucho que cuando Leonardo, mi hermano, era tan solo un niño y cometía alguna estupidez, iba corriendo al cuarto que compartíamos mi hermana Lara y yo, y se metía en mi cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. Era común entonces que mamá se metiera a buscarlo y entonces Leo cerraba los ojos, diciendo: "Si no la veo, se va a ir", frase que nosotras también repetíamos cuando nos metíamos en problemas.

Y era eso precisamente lo que yo pensaba en esos momentos. "Si no la veo, se va a ir", pero bien que sabía que los problemas no desaparecen de esa manera, y que mi madrina no iba a ponerme las cosas fáciles. Era demasiado pedir que no se enterara de lo sucedido, porque ella siempre se enteraba de todo, y ni hablar de lo relacionado con sus próximas "víctimas". Podría decir que miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza en aquellos momentos, pero lo cierto era que no pasó ninguno: tenía la mente en blanco. Me sentía como el muchacho del cuento de los hermanos Grimm, que ni había sabido ser doctor ni había sabido ser un digno ahijado de la Muerte, quedando al final como lo que era, un reverendo idiota.

Y así me sentía yo, como una reverenda idiota.

- Deja de fingir que sigues dormida.- me recriminó Catrina, con una voz tan glacial como el hielo.- No sabes el tiempo que he esperado a que despiertes.

Lo decía como si para ella el tiempo fuese relevante. ¿Qué son unos minutos cuando se tiene toda la eternidad? Pero luego comprendí a lo que se refería. Catrina podría tener la eternidad, pero la gente que iba a morir no. Y básicamente, de esto se trataba todo. Estuve a punto de decirle algo como: "Pudiste haberme despertado", pero obviamente me contuve. Eso hubiera empeorado mucho más las cosas.

- Lo siento.- mascullé, sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué me estaba disculpando.

- Oh, ya lo creo.- replicó Catrina, con acidez en la voz. Era obvio que no estaba muy contenta.- Levántate y vístete, tenemos que hablar sin presencia de terceros.

Era obvio que se refería a Genzo. Por todos los cielos, parecía un niño indefenso así dormido, alguien inocente que no tiene ni idea de todo lo que su acto desencadenó. Para él, se trataba de una simple cuestión de amor. Para mí, se trataba de algo mucho más complejo que eso.

Catrina no me abandonó ni un momento, desde que me incorporé en la cama, me puse torpemente la primera prenda que encontré para cubrir mi desnudez y me metí a darme una ducha. Las ventajas de ser la Muerte, supongo, es que puedes estar donde quieres estar en el momento que quieres estar, sobre todo si se trata de hacer sentir culpable a tu ahijada. Traté de no notar su presencia, aunque Catrina seguía cada uno de mis movimientos, pretendiendo que era una ocupante más de aquel espacio, sin prestar aparente atención a mis actos, aunque yo sabía que no se perdía ningún detalle. Me bañé rápidamente y con agua fría, para despertarme por completo y alejar de mí los "malos pensamientos", ya que a pesar de todo, a pesar del auténtico terror que sentía por la reacción de Catrina, la Muerte, a mi mente acudían las imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior, haciendo que me diesen escalofríos bajo la ducha, aunque quizás eso podía deberse bien al ambiente gélido que imperaba en la habitación. Salí del baño, tiritando, y no sabía ni qué ponerme, por lo que tomé lo primero que encontré, un par de pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta de tirantes, me vestí como pude y me dejé el cabello suelto, no había tiempo para secarlo. Catrina tenía ya una mano en la puerta cuando yo terminé de abrocharme los tennis.

Quise dejarle alguna nota a Genzo pero sabía que no iba a ser posible, mi madrina me lo dijo con su mirada. Sin embargo, aproveché un descuido suyo (o bueno, un momento de distracción, no es que la Muerte pueda ser descuidada), para besar a Genzo en los labios y llevarme su calidez conmigo, antes de que la frialdad de Catrina terminara por envolverme. Casi quise llorar cuando vi que él me sonreía, entre sueños. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Salí, trastabillando, hacia la aun fría mañana que apenas estaba comenzando. Nos encontrábamos en esa hora de la mañana en donde hace más frío aun cuando ya hubiese salido el sol, y el ir en compañía de mi madrina no mejoraba las cosas. Su rabia era patente, eso quedaba claro en el frío glacial que despedía a su paso. Las personas que pasaban a nuestro lado se encogían bajo sus prendas ligeras, y todos miraban sobrecogidos a la hermosa mujer que aquellos momentos tenía una expresión que resultaba aterradora. Yo trataba de poner orden a mis pensamientos, buscar alguna excusa absurda que me sacara del aprieto, ¿pero qué podía decir? ¿Qué me había enamorado? Iba a ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad. ¿Mentir? No era recomendable, Catrina siempre terminaba por enterarse de todo.

No sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos, por un momento pensé en si ella no me llevaría a una cueva para apagar la luz de mi vida, como le había sucedido al médico del cuento, cosa que después me pareció estúpida, pero en ese momento me pareció una opción probable. El frío aumentaba, y lamenté no haber tomado un suéter antes de salir, pero mucho me temía que ya era tarde para lamentaciones. Catrina, mientras tanto, continuaba caminando imperturbable, sin dirigirme siquiera una mirada, mucho menos una palabra, como si no existiera aunque era evidente que si yo hacía cualquier gesto, iba a enojarse más, así que seguí caminando, aguantándome el terror y el frío.

Pronto, dejamos atrás los edificios y casas de la ciudad y tomando un camino de tierra, poco transitado por cualquier persona que se digne de vivir en la civilización. Noté que no nos cruzábamos con ningún transeúnte, así que, de no ser porque Catrina era mi madrina y yo su ahijada, me hubiese preguntado en ese mismo instante si encontrarían mi cuerpo al día siguiente y tacharían mi muerte de "accidental". Sin embargo, por muy enojada que estuviera, Catrina siempre era justa y jamás tomaba una vida que no tuviese ya sus horas contadas, así pues, podía yo estar tranquila, al menos en ese aspecto.

Lo que no me tranquilizaba era saber que yo había roto las reglas, y como tal, debía ser castigada, de una u otra forma.

Llegamos entonces, tras mucho caminar, hasta un terreno baldío, cubierto de salvaje vegetación y evidentemente abandonado, donde nadie iba a molestarnos. Catrina quedó frente a mí, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome con toda la rabia de la que era capaz. Y yo, no me atrevía a levantar la mirada.

- ¿Me quieres explicar en qué estabas pensando?.- gritó Catrina, cuando al fin se decidió a hablar.- ¿Tienes una idea de lo que hiciste?

- L-lo sé.- tartamudée.- S-sé que hice mal y y-yo…

- Ah, no, no tienes ni idea del daño que has hecho.- Catrina no me dejó terminar.- No tienes ni idea, has cometido la mayor estupidez de tu vida.

- Lo sé.- tenía ganas de llorar.- Perdóname, nunca quise defraudarte…

- Pero lo hiciste.- replicó Catrina, enojada, y a todas luces, decepcionada, que fue lo que más me dolió.- ¿En qué estabas pensando? No, mejor no me digas, no quiero escuchar ninguna excusa estúpida.

- Sé que estuvo mal.- musité.- ¡No sabes cómo me arrepiento! Sé que no debí… Perdóname, pero esto fue más fuerte que yo…

Ante estas palabras, Catriname miró con… ¿Lástima? Sí, eso era lástima, sin dudar. Y me sentí fatal. Ella me tomó entonces por los hombros y me sacudió ligeramente, haciendo con eso que me estremeciera por la corriente helada que invadió mi cuerpo, por no mencionar el robo de energía vital que ella hacía con sus manos.

- Dime que no lo hiciste, dime que no te enamoraste, por favor.- pidió Catrina.- Dime que no es cierto. Dime que no te enamoraste de él…

- Lo es.- apenas podía hablar, del frío que sentía, la fuerza me estaba abandonando.- L-lo siento m-mucho…

Catrina miró mi pálido rostro y me soltó, dándose cuenta de que si continuaba tocándome iba a quitarme la vida. Yo me dejé caer al suelo, sin fuerzas y sin calor, tiritando como loca, tratando de no desmayarme. El contacto con Catrina era letal, unos cuantos segundos más y no viviría para contarla… Ella pareció darse cuenta de su error y se quitó su gabardina negra, echándomela encima.

- Es una prenda confeccionada por humanos, así que no te preocupes.- dijo Catrina, como dándome a entender que no me pasaría nada si la usaba. Yo no estaba tan segura, la prenda estaba tan helada como ella misma.- Lo siento, no quise perder el control de esa forma, ¿pero tienes una idea de lo que eso implica?

- Lo sé.- repetí, por quien sabe cuánta ocasión.- Y lo siento. No quise enamorarme, de verdad que no… Luché contra eso como no tienes idea. Sé que te lo prometí, no involucrarme sentimentalmente con mis pacientes pero… No pude evitarlo…

- ¡Lo prometiste!.- gritó Catrina.- ¡Prometiste no involucrarte con nadie! ¡Sabes lo importante que es tu trabajo, y lo mucho más importante que es el mío, este chistecito puede costarnos a todos muy caro!

- ¡Lo siento!.- gemí.- ¡De verdad lo siento! ¡No pensé en eso, me deje llevar por mis emociones, y sé que esto te va a afectar, pero encontraré la manera de solucionarlo!

- Aimeé me lo advirtió.- gruñó Catrina, por respuesta.- Me dijo que tarde que temprano te ibas a involucrar, eso era obvio, que porque eres humana y todos los humanos tienen sentimientos, y yo le dije: "Oh, no, mi ahijada no es así, ella es muy responsable y sabrá contenerse". Debí hacerle caso, ella siempre tiene la razón en esos menesteres, por algo me lo decía.

- ¿Aimeé?.- cuestioné, cuando por fin pude hablar.

- Sí, el Amor.- asintió Catrina.- Yo soy la Muerte, Aimeé es el Amor, todos tenemos nombre. Hablamos entre nosotros de vez en cuando.

- ¿Ustedes?.- balbuceé.

- Sí. Vida, Amor, Amistad, Ira, Venganza.- Catrina suspiró.- Hablamos entre nosotros mismos, puesto que nuestros trabajos se relacionan mucho.

- Me imagino que con Ira y Venganza es con quien más hablas.- dije, sintiéndome mejor poco a poco. A pesar de lo que pensaba, la gabardina me estaba ayudando a conservar el calor.- Serán los que te dan más trabajo.

- Aunque no lo creas, también Aimeé me da mucho trabajo.- replicó Catrina.- No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de gente que mata, y se mata, por amor.

- Me imaginó.- musité, y se me encogió el corazón al acordarme de Genzo.- Lo lamento en verdad, madrina, pero corregiré mi error. Aunque me duela, te prometo que no dejaré que mis sentimientos vuelvan a interferir…

- Ten por seguro que no.- Catrina volvió a endurecer su voz.- No tienes ni idea del daño que has causado al romper tu promesa.

- Por eso es que te prometo que esto no va a volver a suceder, y te prometo que no intervendré más de lo necesario.- dije, incorporándome rápidamente.- Voy a cortar con Genzo, decirle que eso fue tan solo un error…

Catrina bufó, entre triste, decepcionada y escéptica. En ese momento la miré, notando que había cambiado de corte de pelo, y que yo por estar tan aterrada no me di cuenta. Ahora lo llevaba corto, en puntas a la altura del cuello, la hacían verse juvenil y hermosa, aunque eso no le restaba el imponente respeto que suele despertar en mí. Yo me sentía mal porque la había defraudado, no fue tanto el haberme enamorado de Genzo, sino el no haber sabido contenerme cuando él me besó. Yo era una reverenda idiota, tenía que corregir el error a como diera lugar.

- Voy a decirle a Genzo que eso fue solo de una noche, algo que simplemente pasó y que no se volverá a repetir.- repetí.- Corregiré esto, verás cómo…

- No puedes.- me cortó Catrina, abruptamente.- No puedes hacer eso, porque ya es demasiado tarde.

- ¿Cómo?.- me sorprendí.- ¿Por qué?

- Te lo dije, hablé con Aimeé.- respondió ella, secamente.- Y me dijo que lo que Genzo Wakabayashi siente por ti es verdadero. Él te ama, seriamente, y si tú vas y lo mandas a freír espárragos vas a amargarlo más y a hacerle más daño del que él solo se causó antes de conocerte.

Esta noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría. No era justo. El saber que la persona que amas también te ama no debería de causarte tanto dolor. Y sin embargo, a mí me lo causaba, porque sabía que ese amor nunca daría frutos y nunca podría llevar a nada. Me dieron unas ganas enormes de llorar, tanto que no pude controlarme y sentí cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. No era justo. No era justo. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tenía qué morir Genzo? ¿Por qué tenía que haberme enamorado de él?

- Lo siento.- me dijo Catrina, quien se había conmovido un poco.- Ahora soy yo quien lo lamenta, pero sabes que te lo advertí muy claramente.

- Lo hiciste.- musité, sin poder dejar de llorar.- Y yo no te hice caso… Y ahora ya no sé qué hacer para corregir el daño…

- En realidad, puedes hacer más de lo que crees.- suspiró Catrina.- Hiciste a Genzo más feliz de lo que esperaba. Cumpliste con tu trabajo, el problema va a ser que vas a sacrificar tu propio corazón.

Ah, bueno. Menos mal que solo era eso… Mi corazón. ¿Qué importaba, contra la vida de Genzo? Absolutamente nada.

No sabía si era una noticia buena o mala, ni siquiera sabía si era una noticia digna de pensarse. Me había quedado en shock, era demasiada información para un solo día. Genzo _me amaba_, como yo lo amaba a él, y ni siquiera podía ponerme a saltar de alegría. Porque él moriría. ¿Cuándo? Me hubiese gustado saberlo, el problema es que no iba a preguntárselo a Catrina y ella evidentemente no iba a decírmelo.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Genzo ya se había despertado y estaba preparando el desayuno. Se había bañado y su pelo relucía, aunque traía puesta la misma ropa del día previo. Era evidente que se había bañado ahí, y que se sentía lo suficientemente dueño del lugar como para hacerlo. Catrina no se preocupó por ocultarse, es más, creo que hasta lo disfrutó. A mí se me encogió el corazón, pero traté de ponerle al mal tiempo buena cara y sonreí. Genzo, sin embargo, no se dejó engañar y al verme, se acercó a besarme, notando que tenía las mejillas húmedas, los ojos llorosos y la nariz enrojecida. Afortunadamente, esto le impidió ver que lo rechazaba, alejándome lo más posible para evitar su beso y su abrazo.

- ¿Estuviste llorando?.- preguntó él, sin notar la presencia de Catrina, cosa que me sorprendió.

- No.- mentí.- Es alergia.

- Uhm.- Genzo no me creyó.- No te creo. Algo en tus ojos me dice que las cosas no marchan bien.

- No es nada.- dije.- Simplemente alergia, ya te dije.

Genzo no me creyó, y muy probablemente seguiría insistiendo de no ser porque Catrina carraspeó en ese preciso momento. Era claro que quería que nos acordáramos que ella se encontraba ahí. Genzo sintió un escalofrío al verla, pero sonrió de cualquier manera. Catrina le devolvió el gesto de una forma un tanto cálida, de manera que la sorprendida ahora fui yo.

- Buenos días.- dijo Genzo.- Perdone, no la vi.

- No te preocupes.- respondió Catrina.- Era de esperarse. Dicen que los enamorados no ven ni a la muerte.

- ¿Cómo dice?.- preguntó Genzo, sin comprender.

- Sí. Que el amor entre enamorados es tan grande estando juntos que no se dan cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor.- explicó Catrina, sin dejar de sonreír.

Quizás esto hubiese podido sonar más cursi si mi madrina no imprimiera un gélido acento a cada una de sus palabras. Genzo, sin embargo, tampoco notó esto y sonrió levemente, con esa media sonrisa que tanto me gustaba en él.

- ¿Quiere quedarse a desayunar con nosotros?.- ofreció él, inesperadamente.- Hice suficiente para tres personas.

- Es amable de tu parte, pero no creo que Catrina tenga tiempo, es una mujer ocupada.- repliqué, antes de que mi madrina pudiera decir algo.

- Eso es cierto, pero creo que justo en este momento estoy disponible.- dijo Catrina, para mi mala suerte, casi creía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.- Me encantará acompañarlos.

Fabuloso. Se supone que la Muerte no come. O por lo menos, no lo necesita. Y sin embargo, Catrina se sentó a la mesa con nosotros y compartió los alimentos que Genzo con tanto entusiasmo preparó. Y la comida no sabía mal, he de reconocerlo, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Catrina no podía ingerirla. Y a pesar de eso, ella se la comió toda, sin que hubiese dejado nada de lado o la hubiese tirado, o por lo menos eso fue lo que a mí me pareció. Ése será siempre un misterio que nunca comprenderé, pero en realidad, tampoco tiene mucha importancia. A mí todo me parecía irreal, escuchar a Genzo y a Catrina hablar de trivialidades, _casi parecíamos una familia normal…_ La Muerte convive con sus próximas víctimas, eso me quedaba claro, de lo que no estaba muy segura era si podía llegar a llevarse bien con ellas.

Creo que en un par de ocasiones Genzo me dijo que estaba muy callada, así que tenía que hablar aunque no podía decir más de dos o tres palabras para nuevamente quedarme en silencio. Estoy segura de que Genzo se daba cuenta de que las cosas no andaban bien, pero creo que quería esperar a que estuviésemos solos para preguntar, cosa que no iba a permitir. No iba yo a darle la oportunidad de volver a estar a solas conmigo, nunca más, aunque eso me destrozase el alma. Así pues, Catrina llevó adelante la conversación, sin inmutarse ni notar que yo estaba más muda que nunca.

- Esa película es de lo más curiosa y tonta.- comentó Catrina, cuando después del desayuno ella y Genzo se fueron a la sala y prendieron la televisión.- Desde el título hasta la trama y el final.

Catrina se refería a una película ya algo vieja en donde un muchacho a punto de viajar a Francia con su grupo escolar tuvo la premonición de que morirían todos al estrellarse el avión en el que viajarían, armando tal escándalo que consigue que lo bajen del avión junto con otros compañeros, y éstos observan atónitos cómo la nave estalla en el aire, tras lo cual, deben evitar que la Muerte acuda a cobrar sus vidas, las cuales escaparon en el momento en el que ellos bajaron de la aeronave. La película ha tenido dos secuelas más, con distintos accidentes pero tramas similares a la original.

- ¿"Destino final"?.- preguntó Genzo.- No la he visto, he de decir.

- Yo solo vi la uno.- confesé.- Hace mucho tiempo, con mis hermanos. Tiene una trama de lo más peculiar, pero no vi las otras dos.

- Yo he visto las tres películas que se han hecho con ese tema y me parecen absurdas.- continuó Catrina.- ¿Alguien tiene visiones sobre su futura muerte y escapa a ella, mientras la Muerte se la pasa persiguiendo a los que debieron morir para llevarlos al más allá? Es absurdo, como si alguien pudiese escapar de la Muerte, no puedes burlarla con trucos tan estúpidos como ésos. Y lo más increíble del caso es que parece que va a hacerse una cuarta película más sobre eso este año.

Podía entender la indignación de Catrina; era de esperarse que no le gustase para nada que alguien llevase a la pantalla grande no solo uno, sino cuatro filmes en donde ella es burlada por un grupo de "simples mortales". Como si eso pudiera ser posible.

- Creo que a veces la imaginación de los escritores sobrepasa lo posible.- repuso Genzo.- Si vas a morir, morirás, hagas lo que hagas. Sino mueres, no es porque tuviste una premonición y pudiste escapar a tu muerte, sino porque en realidad no era ése tu destino. La Muerte no acepta retrasos, así como el Destino no acepta cambios.

Creo que Catrina se quedó tan sorprendida como yo por las palabras de Genzo. Incluso, la vi sonreír, y no era para menos, casi hasta se podía decir que él comenzó a agradarle desde ese momento. Yo tenía ganas de llorar. Quería morirme con él, de ser preciso, puesto que no solo estaba destrozada por dentro, sino que también ya estaba harta de ser quien era, un ángel negro que predice la Muerte, como un buitre que vigila a los viajeros en el desierto. Yo sabía que tarde que temprano el desierto terminaría por matarlos, y en vez de decir algo, simplemente me dedicaba a vigilarlos hasta verlos morir, no podía hacer nada más.

Después de todo, yo estaba viva gracias a eso, a ser un ángel negro, pues fue gracias al trato que hizo mi padre por el que yo estaba con vida pero… ¿En verdad valía tanto la pena vivir a cambio de ser quien era? ¿Valían mis casi 27 años vividos a cambio de ser ayudante de la Muerte y no poder salvar a quienes amaba? Estaba harta de ese destino, pero también sabía que no podía liberarme de él.

Ya Genzo lo había dicho. El Destino no acepta cambios.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Quisiera arrancarme el corazón, de tanto que me duele. Quisiera no tener más recuerdos de esta vida, para que así no se me amargue la otra. Quisiera que mi memoria estuviese hecha de fino papel, que se despedace con la lluvia del verano... Pero nada de esto puede hacerse realidad. Nada, porque la vida suele ser más bien injusta. Nada, porque el amor duele más que el odio. Nada, porque la Muerte no perdona nada. Ni a nadie.

Quisiera no poder recordar esos terribles momentos, pero forman parte de la historia que cuento ahora, de la historia de la que formo parte. Además, no solo es mi historia, sino también la de él, así que por mucho que me duela tengo que contar las cosas como sucedieron, o al menos, como las recuerdo.

Después del desayuno y de la alegre charla entre Genzo y Catrina, apareció Jean y se desapareció mi madrina, ya que los que no están destinados a morir pronto no pueden verla, y Genzo se marchó con mi amigo de toda la vida, para continuar con su rehabilitación. Yo tenía ganas de ir a gritarle que parara, que todo era una estupidez, pero tampoco le vi el caso. Algo se había llevado mis ganas de luchar, algo que no sabía muy bien qué era pero que sabía que se relacionaba con Catrina...

La vida transcurría más lenta que ninguna, era como si los minutos fuesen horas, y las horas, días. Por aquellos instantes lo hacía todo de manera automática, no recuerdo que alguna sonrisa asomara a mis labios esos días, excepto, claro, cuando me encontraba con Genzo. Nunca sabré por qué, pero Catrina permitió que él continuara metiéndose entre mis sábanas y me hiciera suya muchas, muchas veces, transportándome a ese mundo perfecto de donde bajaba volando envuelta en una nube de dicha, para dormitar por un momento en el limbo y terminar despertando en el infierno. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás ése fue mi castigo, el sufrir por perder lo que yo más amaba en ese momento...

- Wakabayashi está empeorando.- comentó el Dr. Stein, una mañana.- Lo poco que avanzó en el control de su mano derecha, está desapareciendo. Es como si fuera una mano péndulo, ya no logra controlarla. No puede ser, ¿qué se nos está pasando? Quizás debería solicitarle una tomografía.

- Podría ser.- dije, con voz neutral.

- No se me ocurre qué otra cosa puede ser, su lesión no era tan seria como para que llegara a este extremo.- continuó el Dr. Stein.- Solo tuvo una fractura, no es para tanto...

- No, no lo es.- admití.- Se nos debe estar escapando algo.

- ¿Qué sugieres?.- preguntó el Dr. Stein.

- No lo sé, quizás la resonancia esté bien.- contesté, neutral.- Quizás necesite otro tipo de terapia de rehabilitación.

- ¿Otro tipo?.- cuestionó el Dr. Stein.- ¿Cómo cual? Atacamos todos los ámbitos posibles, incluso el psicológico y debo decir que hiciste el mejor trabajo, Lily, y sé que Jean hace lo mejor en su ámbito, así que no sé qué se nos pueda estar escapando.

- Algo más debe ser, algún daño a nivel periférico, no lo sé.- repliqué.

- A nivel periférico no puede ser.- negó el Dr. Stein.- No se lesionó el brazo, o no aparentemente.

- No se me ocurre otra cosa.- mentí.

- Lily, ¿te sientes bien? No sueles quedarte sin ideas tan pronto.- me preguntó el Dr. Stein.- Y ahora no pareces estar muy inspirada.

- Es que, como usted dice, se nos ha ocurrido todo.- dije, no muy convencida.- No sé qué se nos puede estar escapando. La idea de la tomografía me parece buena, nos dará un mejor detalle de lo que puede estar sucediendo.

Debí haber sugerido que hicieran una angiografía, un estudio especial con medio de contraste que permite ver las principales arterias, y que era el estudio que debía realizarse en estas situaciones, pero no lo hice. No podía hacerlo, así que solo me quedaba esperar que al Dr. Stein se le ocurriera. Desgraciadamente, no se le ocurrió. Por lo menos, no en ese momento.

- Voy a programarle la tomografía.- dijo él.- Cuanto antes, mejor. Mientras tanto, que siga con la rehabilitación.

- Como usted diga.- respondí.- Voy a ver si nos pueden hacer la tomografía cuanto antes.

- ¿Irás tú?.- me preguntó el Dr. Stein.- Te lo agradecería en verdad, aun tengo otros dos casos por revisar.

- Claro, ¿por qué no?.- me puse de pie.- No tengo nada qué hacer, ya di de alta a mi paciente.

Y me salí sin esperar a que el Dr. Stein me respondiera. Yo rara vez iba a programar esta clase de estudios, al menos no lo había vuelto a hacer desde que terminé el Internado de Pregrado y dejé de convertirme en el achichincle y mandadera de todos los médicos superiores. Sea como fuere, solo iba a programar un estudio en persona cuando había intereses más allá de los que puede tener un médico por su paciente, como era en este caso.

Este pensamiento me hizo pensar en otro: ¿Sabrían Jean y el Dr. Stein que Genzo y yo éramos amantes? En todo caso, si lo sabían, ambos eran muy discretos y a ambos les importaba un comino, o estaban de acuerdo, ya que ninguno me había dicho absolutamente nada al respecto. O quizás se lo habían dicho a Genzo, cosa que dudaba. Llegué a la conclusión de que ni el Dr. Lacoste ni el Dr. Stein sabían nada del asunto, ya que de haberlo sabido era segurísimo que me habrían dicho algo: el ser amante de uno de mis pacientes definitivamente iba en contra de la ética. Pero como siempre, la ética cree que los médicos somos de palo, y no lo dije yo, sino el doctor Juvenal Urbino de "El amor en los tiempos del Cólera" (escrito por Gabriel García Márquez). Cuánta razón tenía ese hombre, con ese simple comentario me hace pensar que es una persona con un criterio más o menos decente, la ética cree que los médicos no tenemos sentimientos. Ojalá que así fuera.

Sea como fuere, mientras esperaba a que la técnica de tomografías computarizadas se desocupara, mi mente vagaba de una posibilidad a otra, esperando que en algún momento a alguien le cayera el veinte y se le ocurriera hacerle a Genzo una craneotomía de emergencia, encontrando el aneurisma, colocándole un clip y así evitar una desgracia, pero no, que las cosas no suelen suceder así, para realizar una craneotomía se necesitaba una verdadera urgencia o una sospecha bien fundamentada. Y había veces que ni así las hacían, con toda la evidencia médica del mundo. En fin, yo que sé.

- ¿Para cuándo necesita la tomografía, doctora?.- me preguntó la técnica, cuando al fin se desocupó.

- Para ayer, si es posible.- respondí, con una sonrisa forzada.

- ¿Paciente grave?.- me preguntó ella, buscando un espacio en su agenda.

- Quizás.- admití.- No funciona la rehabilitación, quieren saber qué.

- ¿Solo por eso?.- la técnica se sorprendió.- ¿No es demasiado?

- Es paciente del Dr. Stein.- dije.- Un paciente especial, por eso es que les urge tanto hacerle el estudio.

- Ya veo.- fue todo cuanto dijo la técnica, y volvió a enfrascarse en la agenda.

(N/A: Probablemente, en Europa no cuestionen tanto sobre las razones para hacer un estudio como una tomografía computarizada, pero aquí en México es un auténtico show conseguir que acepten realizar uno. Ya sé, el fic no se desarrolla en México, pero ya qué xD).

Me puse a pensar nuevamente en cosas imposibles, como que Genzo sobrevivía y me pedía que anduviera con él, por ejemplo, hasta que la técnica encontró espacio para la semana entrante. Yo expresé que probablemente para la semana entrante sería demasiado tarde, y la técnica me miró con extrañeza, ya que acababa de decirle que el paciente no se encontraba grave. Demasiado tarde, mordí mi lengua y esperé que no me preguntase nada más, cosa que afortunadamente hizo. Mientras rebuscaba, recibió una llamada telefónica para avisar que la cita de mañana por la tarde se cancelaría ya que el paciente había fallecido, así que la técnica me miró con una sonrisa de triunfo.

(N/A: Si tú, ya quisiéramos aquí en México que se avisara que un paciente falleció para cancelar los estudios que tenía pendientes y que así sus lugares fuesen ocupados por otros pacientes. Aquí el tiempo se desperdicia con huecos que nadie se preocupa por llenar).

- Su paciente puede venir mañana, doctora, a las 7 de la noche.- dijo la técnica.- ¿Va a ser una tomografía simple o con medio de contraste? Para saber si tengo que llamar a un anestesiólogo para que administre el medio de contraste.

- Simple.- respondí, automáticamente.

Ya tenía preparada mi respuesta. Lo correcto e ideal hubiese sido que solicitase una tomografía contrastada, esto habría permitido encontrar el aneurisma con mucha más facilidad, así que lo mejor para los planes de Catrina era que se tomara solo una tomografía simple. Iba en contra de mi ética y de mis principios, por no hablar de mi corazón, pero ya he dicho muchas veces que ante la Muerte, nada de eso tiene la importancia necesaria.

- De acuerdo.- dijo la técnica.- Necesito que me de los datos de su paciente, por favor, doctora Del Valle.

- Genzo Wakabayashi.- respondí, automáticamente, mientras la técnica comenzaba a llenar una ficha.- Masculino de 28 años, con fractura del hueso cigomático izquierdo y del piso de la órbita del ojo del mismo lado hace un par de meses, ambas en consolidación. Tuvo problemas para su rehabilitación y continua teniéndolos, comienza a perder el control de su mano derecha, a pesar de los ejercicios diarios.

- Ya veo.- dijo la mujer.- Si él fuera mi paciente, pensaría en que algo más andaría mal. Podría pensar incluso en la posibilidad de un aneurisma, pero bueno, yo no soy médico.

¡Ja! No era médico, y a pesar de eso, acababa de atinar al diagnóstico correcto. Tras salir de ese sitio pensé que mi vida entera era una farsa, porque a pesar de ser médico no ayudaba a curar a mis pacientes, es más, hasta mentía y ocultaba información que sabía, en perjuicio de su salud. Y ahí íbamos otra vez con la mentada ética, que cree que los médicos no hacemos pacto con la Muerte... Porque no solo mi padre, y no solo yo, todos los médicos hacemos pacto con la Muerte todos los días...

Mi mente daba vueltas y pensaba en eso en todo el trayecto hasta la oficina del Dr. Stein. Éste se encontraba revisando sus expedientes, como siempre, y solo se distrajo lo suficiente para ver que era yo y sonreírme. Yo le di los datos que tenía que darle, a lo que él me respondió con un agradecimiento.

- Hay algo más que quiero decirle, doctor.- dije, respirando profundo.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- quiso saber él, sin dejar de mirar sus expedientes.

- Renuncio.- contesté.

Lo que pasó después en realidad no importa. Algo me dijo el Dr. Stein, visiblemente sorprendido, pero a pesar de todo me mantuve en mi decisión: me iría en cuanto Genzo fuese dado de alta (muriera). No me estaba retirando de la medicina, porque no podía, simplemente no quería seguir trabajando en Alemania después de que Genzo muriera. Me iría a otro país, no lo sé, en todas partes del mundo habría gente que necesitaría mi ayuda, pero no quería seguir trabajando más con el Dr. Stein ni con Jean, por mucho que los quisiera y respetara. No podría volver a verles la cara después de lo que le había hecho a Genzo. Más tarde le diría a Catrina que sería mejor que cambiara de rumbo, pensaba que después de haberme hecho amante de mi último paciente, lo mejor sería cambiar de rumbo.

- Al fin te encontré.- me dijo Genzo, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad.- El Dr. Stein me dijo que mañana por la tarde me harán otro estudio.

Yo estaba sentada en una escalinata, mirando a la gente pasar. Genzo se sentó a mi lado, muy cerca de mí, pero sin abrazarme, al menos no por el momento.

- Sí.- dije yo, mirándolo apenas.- Quieren saber por qué no mejoras en la terapia.

- Yo también quisiera saber eso.- Genzo movió y apretó su mano, pero era evidente que no tenía la fuerza suficiente.- Espero que este estudio ayude.

No respondí. Trataba de averiguar si el Dr. Stein le había hablado a Genzo de mi renuncia, pero al parecer no lo había hecho, lo que agradecí. Al parecer, el doctor había pensado que esa información era algo que yo debía darle.

- Estás más seria que de costumbre, ¿pasa algo?.- preguntó Genzo, muy serio.

- En realidad, muchas cosas.- suspiré.- Pero nada que pueda solucionarse pronto... O tarde...

- Me desconciertas cuando me hablas con acertijos.- dijo él, abrazándome.- Siempre has sido muy enigmática con tu vida, y tengo que admitir que eso me gusta, pero no ahora que quiero que estés conmigo.

- Ya estamos juntos, ¿no?.- traté de desviar el tema.

- Sí, pero no es suficiente.- negó Genzo, abrazándome más fuerte.

Él enterró su cara en mi cuello, y sentí su aliento rozándome la oreja. Mi corazón latió a mil por hora, sintiendo tan de cerca su calidez y su cuerpo musculoso. Sería tan perfecto su fuésemos una pareja común, como tantas que hay en el mundo. Yo tomé sus brazos y cerré mis ojos, tratando de atesorar cada momento.

- A veces, siento que me estás ocultando algo.- dijo Genzo, en voz baja.- Te siento tan distinta.

- Antes era tu psicóloga, ahora, tu amante.- repliqué.- Por eso me sientes diferente.

- No es eso.- negó Genzo, esta vez abrazándome con demasiada fuerza, lastimándome un poco.- Como si me ocultaras algo que sabes y que no quieres decirme, por alguna razón. No sé qué es, pero me inquieta. Te noto distante y rara, excepto cuando estamos en la cama.

- Eso es bastante evidente.- no pude evitarlo y me puse colorada.- No sé qué esperabas.

- Quizás lo que te inquieta es que no hemos formalizado nuestra relación.- dijo Genzo, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.- No cualquier mujer acepta ser amante de un hombre sin protestar, y sé que tú no eres de ésas.

- No, no es eso.- mentí, porque lo cierto era que, si bien eso era menos importante, sí me importaba el curso de mi efímera relación con Genzo Wakabayashi.- Lo que sucede es que...

- Lo que sucede.- Genzo me calló poniéndome un dedo en los labios.- Es que te inquieta que los doctores Stein y Lacoste se enteren de que somos amantes. Y lo entiendo. Para ser sincero, yo no esperaba enamorarme de ti.

Ahí estaba. La razón de mi aliento, lo que tanto anhelaba oír... Y no podía disfrutarlo... Genzo no pareció darse cuenta, sin embargo, ya que tomó mi rostro con una de sus manos y me besó. Yo de primera intención disfruté de aquella cálida muestra de cariño, pero después las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a la superficie de mis ojos.

- ¿Por qué lloras?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido.

- L-lo siento.- musité.- No puedo. De verdad, no puedo.

Me separé de él, me levanté y me fui tan rápido como pude, sin mirar atrás. Llegué a mi casa casi corriendo, y me encerré en mi dormitorio. ¡Dios! ¿Desde cuándo era yo tan llorona y débil? Me daba lástima mirarme al espejo, pero aun cuando sabía que era una idiota redomada, no podía dejar de llorar.

- Tonta.- murmuré, sin dejar de mirar la imagen reflejante.- Tonta, débil, ilusa, estúpida, idiota. Eso eres y mucho más.

- ¿Qué pretendes?.- me preguntó Catrina, detrás de mí.

Yo grité, francamente asustada. Para nadie es agradable que la Muerte se materialice a tus espaldas y te salude desde un reflejo en el espejo.

- Pensé que no te podías mirar en un espejo.- comenté, aspirando el aire con fuerza.

- Es cierto, no puedo.- asintió Catrina.- Cuando estoy en forma de Muerte. Cuando tengo forma humana, me materializo y puedo reflejarme. Es cuestión de lógica.

- Eso que ni qué.- bufé.

- ¿Qué pretendes al renunciar?.- quiso saber Catrina.- Tenía ganas de preguntar esto desde que saliste de la oficina del Dr. Stein, pero Genzo te alcanzó y tuve que aguardar.

- No puedo seguir trabajando aquí, sabiendo que no hice nada para salvar a Genzo.- dije, expresando un pensamiento que venía rumiando como vaca desde la noche que me acosté con él.

- No me digas más.- Catrina suspiró.- Me lo supuse. Solo quería confirmarlo y decirte que, si deseas hacerlo... Bueno, no estoy en contra.

- ¿En serio?.- ahí sí que me sorprendí.- ¿Y eso?

- Creo que es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.- me respondió Catrina, muy seria.

Y no dijo nada más. Durante el brevísimo momento en el que ambas nos miramos a los ojos, me di cuenta de que ella realmente _se sentía mal por lo que estaba sucediendo... _ Que no digan que la Muerte no tiene sentimientos.

En ese momento, la puerta de mi departamento se abrió de golpe, y Genzo entró por ella. Demasiado tarde me di cuenta que él tenía una copia de la llave, y que nunca me había acordado de quitársela. Volteé a ver por encima de mis hombros, pero Catrina ya no estaba. Eso de poder esfumarse en la nada podría resultar de veras útil, lástima que yo no tenía ese poder, así que tuve que encarar con un Wakabayashi realmente furioso.

- ¿A qué juegas conmigo?.- me encaró él, colérico.

- ¿De qué hablas?.- protesté, a mi vez.

- ¡No me vengas ahora con amnesia!.- protestó Genzo.- Primero vienes, me enamoras, pones mi mundo de cabeza y cuando quiero pedirte que tengamos algo formal, dices que no puedes y huyes. ¡Yo no estoy jugando contigo, pero al parecer tú sí!

- ¡No juego a nada!.- grité, enojada también.- ¡No sabes nada de lo que está sucediendo!

- ¡Pues entonces deja de mentir y dime ya qué es lo que quieres!.- gritó Genzo, tomándome por los hombros.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos con toda la rabia que tenía acumulada en mi interior, y creo que él hizo lo mismo. De ahí, lo que siguió fue algo esperado: terminar una pelea con sexo. Dicen que los realmente enamorados así terminan sus discusiones, así que yo qué sé. Solo recuerdo que Genzo me besó con fuerza, de ahí nos desnudamos e hicimos el amor, tan apasionadamente como había sido siempre. Me aferré con fuerza a él, sabiendo que cada momento juntos podría ser el último... Al final, me perdí en las nubes de la inconsciencia y me quedé profundamente dormida en sus brazos...

Soñé con un muchacho, vestido de médico, quien se encontraba a los pies de una lujosa cama en donde descansaba una hermosa muchacha. A la cabecera de dicha cama, vi a Catrina, mirando amenazadoramente a los dos, tanto al médico como a la enferma, empuñando fieramente su guadaña. Vi cómo el joven médico se acercaba a la enferma y le administraba un brebaje, pero mientras lo hacía, Catrina levantó su guadaña decapitando a los dos muchachos, mientras la sangre de ambos me salpicaba de pies a cabeza...

Sino desperté con un grito, debió ser porque sentí los cálidos brazos de Genzo rodeando mi cuerpo desnudo. Lo escuché, lo sentí, respirar junto a mí y el espanto dejó mi cuerpo. Lentamente, me zafé de su abrazo, teniendo cuidado para no despertarlo, y me puse algo de ropa, para preparar el baño y quizás el desayuno, pero no alcancé a hacer nada de esto. No había dado ni dos pasos fuera del baño cuando alguien se puso a aporrear la puerta de mi departamento a todo lo que daba, como si la vida se le fuese a ir en ello. Asustada, me acerqué a la puerta, preguntándome quién podría ser a esas horas, y en cuanto lo hice reconocí una voz que me hubiese gustado no escuchar en esos momentos.

- ¡Abre la puerta, Lily!.- dijo el hombre.- ¡Tenemos qué hablar!

Mi padre. Mi padre estaba tras la puerta, y no a cientos de kilómetros como yo lo había pensado. No podía ser, ¿qué estaba haciendo mi padre ahí, en mi departamento, y a tan tempranas horas de la mañana? Me sentí mareada y me apoyé contra la puerta. No, eso no podía estar sucediendo...

- ¡Abre, Lily, no lo voy a repetir!.- gritó Alejandro Del Valle, mi padre.- ¿Qué te crees que puedes renunciar a tu trabajo así como si nada?

Así que era eso: al fin el Dr. Stein había hablado. Al fin le habían dicho a alguien que iba a renunciar, ¡pero qué mal escogieron al candidato! Mi padre era la última persona en este planeta que debía enterarse de mi renuncia. Bueno, mi padre era el penúltimo, Genzo sin dudarlo era el último. Yo me quedé paralizada sin saber muy bien qué hacer, si abrir la puerta y encarar a mi furioso padre, o ignorarlo. Bueno, que esto último iba a ser imposible, con esos gritos...

- ¡Lily Del Valle Salazar, abre la puerta ahora mismo!.- gritó mi padre, una vez más.- ¡No me obligues a entrar!

- Papá, ya basta.- me harté y le abrí la puerta.- Deja de gritar así, pareces un loco, y ni que tuviera 15 años para que me hables en esa forma. ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Y no se supone que deberías estar en otro lado?

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti?.- replicó él.- ¡Vengo de visita a ver cómo estás y resulta que planeas renunciar!

- Vaya, tenía que irte el Dr. Stein con el chisme.- bufé.- Ya tengo edad para tomar mis propias decisiones.

- No fue él quien me dijo.- me interrumpió mi padre.- Fue Catrina.

- ¿Catrina?.- me sorprendí.- ¿Ella te dijo?

- Sí, fue ella quien me hizo venir hasta aquí.- asintió papá.- ¿Se te olvida que hice un pacto con ella por tu vida? ¡No puedes renunciar así como así!

- No estoy renunciando a trabajar con ella, papá.- negué.- Seguiré a sus órdenes, pero no seguiré más en este lugar. Quizás sea momento de regresar a México.

- ¿Y por qué no? Tu trabajo es excelente, dices que te encanta Alemania, no sé por qué te quieres ir de aquí.- replicó Alejandro.- Te fuiste de México que porque no querías estar allá, ¿y ahora quieres volver?

- Me fui de México porque había una mejor oferta de trabajo aquí, no porque no quisiera estar allá.- estaba ya perdiendo la paciencia.- Papá, deja ya de cuestionar mi vida. No tengo 15 años, no puedes venir a decirme qué está bien o qué está mal.

Quería que mi padre se callara y se marchara cuanto antes. Con sus gritos, Genzo podría despertar y entonces sí que habría un problema. Estaba, además, el hecho de que quería hablar con Catrina, pues estaba molesta porque ella fue a decirle a mi padre que renunciaba, y si bien era algo que debí haberme esperado, no por eso me molestaba menos, ya que después de todo la relación que llevábamos Catrina y yo era independiente del pacto que ella había hecho con mi padre.

- Pues lo que haces está mal.- insistió él.- ¿Por qué renuncias? Necesito saberlo.

- No tengo por qué decírtelo.- me cruce de brazos.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo?.- preguntó un desconcertado Genzo.

Sobra decir el impacto que su presencia causó. Cuando mi padre vio a un hombre semidesnudo, usando solo un pantalón, descalzo, despeinado, saliendo de mi habitación, la rabia se le volvió a subir al rostro. Yo me sentí como aquella persona que ve que ocurre un accidente en cámara lenta y no puede detenerlo. A Genzo, obviamente, tampoco le causó buena impresión aquél hombre de mediana edad que tenía toda la pinta de haber venido a trastornar mi mundo.

- ¿Y usted quién es?.- quiso saber Alejandro.

- Eso mismo quisiera saber yo.- replicó Genzo.- Quién es usted, y por qué viene a molestar a Lily.

- Soy el padre de Lily.- dijo Alejandro, molesto.- Y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a intervenir en su vida.

- Ah, pues resulta que yo soy su novio.- replicó Genzo, cruzándose de brazos.- Y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a defenderla.

Creo que todavía hoy agradezco que Genzo haya dicho "su novio" y no "su amante". Eso hubiera sido el acabóse. Papá, obviamente, se puso de mil colores al escuchar la confirmación de lo que ya esperaba, y yo de repente me sentí mareada...

- ¿Es por él, Lily?.- protestó mi padre, mirándome con ojos de toro loco.- ¿Es por él por quien renuncias?

- ¿Cómo?.- fue ahí cuando Genzo palideció.- _¿Vas a renunciar?_

- Ajá, de manera que es su novio y no sabía que mi hija piensa regresar a México.- recriminó mi padre, empeorando la situación.

- _¿Vas a regresar a México?.- _Genzo estaba casi histérico.- ¿Cuándo demonios pensabas decirme?

- No es lo que tú crees, Genzo, por favor... .- ya no sabía cómo corregir eso.- Mira, no es lo que...

- ¿De manera que no le dijiste a tu novio?.- me dijo mi padre, sarcástico.

- ¿De manera que pensabas irte sin decirme nada?.- me cuestionó Genzo, furioso.- ¡Por eso es que no aceptabas estar conmigo! ¡Porque pensabas abandonarme!

- ¡No es cierto!.- grité.

- ¡Ah, claro que va a ser cierto, porque claro que te irás a México!.- gritó mi padre.- ¡No voy a permitir que...!

- ¡Papá, ya basta!.- grité, exasperada.

- No, ya basta tú.- me contradijo mi padre.- No hice pactos y sacrifiqué muchas cosas por ti para que termines renunciando a todo por un tipejo al que de seguro ni conoces bien.

- Papá... .- gruñí.

- Nada de protestas.- me interrumpió él.- Lo que vas a hacer es...

- Lily... .- musitó Genzo entonces, con una voz tan extraña que hasta mi padre se calló al instante.

Los dos volteamos a ver a Wakabayashi, quien se había puesto muy pálido; se había agarrado la cabeza con ambas manos y se inclinaba hacia adelante.

- Lily.- volvió a musitar.- Me duele terriblemente la cabeza, siento que me va a estallar.

Hubo algo en el tono de su voz que activaron los sentidos médicos de mi padre y el mío; ambos corrimos hacia él y lo ayudamos a sentarse en el sillón de mi pequeña sala. En todo el rato, Genzo no abrió los ojos y no se soltó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué sientes, qué tienes?.- pregunté, mientras mi padre le checaba el pulso.

- Siento que la cabeza me estalla.- musitó él.- Es el peor dolor que he tenido en toda mi...

Genzo no pudo terminar, porque inmediatamente vomitó con tal violencia que su cuerpo se arqueó hacia adelante. Mi padre y yo lo sostuvimos como pudimos, mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaban para dejar en evidencia lo que ya sabía: algo grave le estaba sucediendo. Genzo vomitó violentamente en dos ocasiones más, tras lo cual lo ayudamos a recostarse contra el sillón.

- Llamaré una ambulancia.- dijo mi padre, adelantándose.

- Te conseguiremos ayuda.- dije yo, sosteniendo la cabeza de Genzo con suavidad.

- Bata... .- murmuró él.

- ¿Cómo dices?.- no entendí.

- Bata.- me miró él, con ojos desencajados.- Ba... ta...

- Gen, trata de mantenerte despierto.- pedí, aunque sabía que era imposible.- Por favor...

- Yo... Bata... .- musitó Genzo.- Yo... Me voy...

Y tras decir esto, cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Yo solté un grito y me apresuré a revisarlo rápidamente, mientras mi padre gritaba por el teléfono que necesitábamos una ambulancia urgente. Conforme iba explorando a Genzo, mi corazón se iba encogiendo, pues todo me hablaba de la aterradora verdad que tanto me negaba a admitir... La rigidez de nuca, las pupilas dilatadas que no respondían a la luz, el hecho de que él estuviera inconsciente...

Pero lo peor de todo, fue ver a Catrina, fría, dura, implacable, en su forma de Muerte, parada a los pies de Genzo...

¡No, no podía haber llegado ese momento! ¡Aún era muy pronto!

**Notas:**

El final, se acerca ya...


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Las luces parpadearon un par de veces hasta encenderse por completo. La sala de operaciones estaba abarrotada de gente, entre las enfermeras, las circulantes, la instrumentista, el anestesiólogo, los ayudantes y demás. El doctor Stein, el cirujano principal, ayudado por el Dr. Lacoste, intentaban desesperadamente salvar una vida que ya estaba condenada a terminar. En las salas de observación, más arriba, había muchos espectadores, otros cirujanos y médicos, entre ellos, mi padre. La entrada había sido vedada para los estudiantes de medicina y pasantes, quienes se morían de ganas de ver una cirugía como ésa, más que nada por tratarse de un deportista famoso que por lo complicado del procedimiento.

En una zona apartada del resto, Catrina y yo observábamos los intentos desesperados de los Dres. Lacoste y Stein por salvar la vida de Genzo Wakabayashi. Yo debía estar ahí abajo, como ayudante, o en su defecto junto a los médicos que observaban, pero no pude. No pude porque no podía dejar de llorar, por más que lo intentara. No estaba como histérica, llorando como heroína de telenovela, sino que simplemente las lágrimas fluían de mis ojos, aunque yo no hiciese ningún movimiento. De hecho, yo estaba parada junto al vidrio que me permitía observar la cirugía, sin moverme y casi sin respirar. Cuando Jean me vio en ese estado, prefirió ofrecerse él para ayudar al Dr. Stein en vez de mí.

Mi mente repasaba una y otra vez lo sucedido en la última hora. Desde que Genzo cayó inconsciente hasta que llegó la ayuda no pasaron más de 10 minutos, porque en cuanto mi padre colgó el teléfono yo me apresuré a llamarle al Dr. Stein, el cual estuvo ahí en cuestión de segundos, casi. Él revisó a Genzo de pies a cabeza, mientras escuchaba mi relato y le enumeraba los datos que había encontrado en mi propia exploración.

- Cefalea intensa y repentina, vómitos en proyectil, rigidez de nuca, dilatación pupilar y sin respuesta a la luz.- musité.- Tiene toda la pinta de ser una hemorragia subaracnoidea.

(N/A: Una hemorragia subaracnoidea es sangrado en las membranas que recubren el cerebro).

- Sí, eso parece.- musitó el Dr. Stein, echando luz con una lamparita en los ojos de Genzo.- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Habrá sido un aneurisma?

- Quizás.- admití, mordiéndome los labios y mirando de reojo a Catrina, quien seguía empuñando su guadaña de manera amenazadora. Mucho me temo que lo hacía a manera de advertencia.

- No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes.- gruñó el Dr. Stein.- Debí haberlo pensado...

Hasta al mejor cocinero se le quemaba la sopa, pero ya qué. El Dr. Stein jamás iba a averiguar la causa hasta que fuese demasiado tarde, porque así estaba planeado. Tenía que ser.

- Llamaré cuanto antes al hospital.- dijo el hombre.- En cuanto llegue la ambulancia diles que lo trasladen hasta allá. Tendrán ya listo el aparato de resonancia y el quirófano.

Yo asentí de manera automática. La ambulancia no tardó en llegar y todos nos trasladamos hacia el hospital. Mientras avisaban a los técnicos de la resonancia magnética, enfermeras preparaban a Genzo para la cirugía; una de ellas batallaba mucho para encontrarle una vena y colocarle el suero, a pesar de que él por ser deportista tenía las venas bastante gruesas y visibles. Me desesperé por la lentitud y torpeza de la mujer y le arranqué de las manos el punzocat y se lo coloqué yo misma. Fue ahí cuando empecé a sentir que las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir de mis ojos, empañándolo todo, pero aun así coloqué la venoclisis de manera perfecta, no sin antes tomar muestras de sangre para los laboratorios prequirúrgicos de rigor. Sentí que Jean me miraba fijamente, pero no me dijo nada. El Dr. Stein apareció, ya con su traje de quirófano, y preguntó si entraría con él.

- Lo haré yo.- dijo Jean, antes de que yo pudiese contestar, cosa que le agradecí.

- Está bien.- fue todo cuanto dijo el Dr. Stein.

Afuera de la pequeña sala de exploración se encontraban amontonados cientos de estudiantes y pasantes que tenían la curiosidad de ver si en verdad el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se encontraba ahí, víctima de la ruptura de un aneurisma. Los escuchaba cuchichear y reírse, como si eso se tratara de una fiesta, cosa que me enfureció.

- ¿Quieren callarse ya?.- grité.- ¡Tenemos a un paciente grave, que puede morir en cualquier instante! ¡No es esto una fiesta ni una conferencia de prensa! ¡Largo todos de aquí o me aseguraré de que los reprueben en el año!

La mayoría de los estudiantes me miraron atónitos y se marcharon cuanto antes, avergonzados. Hubo uno o dos, sin embargo, que se disculparon y preguntaron si podían ayudar en algo.

- Claro.- casi le aventé a uno de ellos los tubos de cristal con la sangre de Genzo.- Llévenselos a laboratorio, pidan los estudios de rutina y soliciten cruce para varios paquetes globulares. Su grupo de sangre es O (+).

El estudiante que tomó las muestras asintió, al tiempo que su compañera se apresuró en llenar todas las solicitudes necesarias. Yo me di la vuelta y regresé a la sala de exploración, en donde ya estaban trasladando a Genzo a una camilla para llevarlo a la resonancia. Me apresuré a tomar la solicitud de la misma y lo acompañé, pues quería ver con mis propios ojos que en realidad ese tan terrible momento había llegado.

- ¿Qué es lo que esperas no encontrar?.- me preguntó Catrina, al oído, mientras los técnicos acomodaban a Genzo dentro del aparato de resonancia.- Ya sabes que "eso" se encuentra ahí...

Traté de ignorarla, cosa que me fue imposible, porque sabía muy bien que ella tenía razón. El aparato de resonancia comenzó a funcionar y lentamente fueron apareciendo las imágenes en las pantallas, aquellas imágenes que comprobaban que, efectivamente había una hemorragia subaracnoidea, ocasionada por la ruptura de un aneurisma, una dilatación de la pared de una arteria que yo ya sabía que se encontraba ahí, pero aun así el verla directamente me provocó una impresión muy grande, tanto que casi me vomito yo también. Esto, curiosamente, me hizo recordar que habían transcurrido casi 45 minutos desde que Genzo había perdido el conocimiento.

- ¿Se siente bien, doctora?.- me preguntó uno de los técnicos, preocupado.

- Llévenlo al quirófano de inmediato.- ordené.- Que alguien por favor se lleve después las imágenes impresas, no puedo separarme del paciente.

Uno de los técnicos se ofreció a llevar la resonancia al quirófano para que la viera el Dr. Stein, mientras yo acompañaba a Genzo al quirófano, junto con los dos camilleros. Sin embargo, tuvimos que detenernos antes de entrar al quirófano ya que de repente, Genzo dejó de respirar. Estuve a punto de derrumbarme cuando noté que Catrina no se encontraba presente. Mi mente no lo pensó dos veces y me apresuré a meterle a Genzo un tubo en la tráquea que me permitiera mandarle aire a sus pulmones, haciendo el trabajo que éstos debieron haber hecho solos. Cuando llegué al quirófano, con Genzo entubado y yo insuflando aire hacia sus pulmones, el Dr. Stein en persona corrió a ayudarme y sentí como todo el personal entero se enfocó en nosotros. El anestesiólogo se apresuró a comprobar que el tubo estuviese correctamente colocado y lo conectó a la máquina de anestesia, que se encargaría de realizar el trabajo que yo estaba haciendo manualmente. De ahí, me hice hacia atrás para que pudieran acomodar a Wakabayashi en la mesa y terminaran de prepararlo. Fue ahí cuando aproveché para fugarme al lugar más apartado del quirófano, desde donde podría ver todo sin ser observada.

- No debiste intubarlo.- comentó Catrina, sobre mi hombro.- No servirá de nada.

- No te vi ahí.- dije.- De haberlo hecho, no lo habría intubado.

- ¿Lo hubieras dejado morir?.- preguntó Catrina, tomando su forma humana.

- No.- negué.

- Por eso es que no me aparecí.- repuso ella.- Conozco bien a los médicos.

No dije más nada, porque frente a mí, en un área casi sin médicos, vi entrar a Taro Misaki, a Tsubasa Ozhora y a Karl Heinz Schneider, quien venía en compañía de una chica rubia de cabello rizado. De no haber estado en esa situación, me habría reído al ver ese grupo tan peculiar, o incluso me habría enojado y les habría exigido que salieran de allí ya que no eran personal autorizado, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era que todo acabara ya.

- No deberían estar ahí.- comentó Catrina, mirando al recién llegado grupo, leyéndome el pensamiento.

- Para lo que me importa.- dije.

- Me lo supongo.- suspiró ella.- No vas a ganar nada con tu actitud.

- Tampoco ganaré nada con otra.- repliqué, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Nada. Yo veía el rostro del Dr. Stein, más que ver sus manos, y veía preocupación en ellos. El Dr. Stein, el gran neurocirujano, de los mejores del planeta, el que nunca sudaba ni se preocupaba, estaba ahora muerto de la preocupación. Podía verlo, y ese rostro expresaba un dolor que solo aparecía en un determinado momento: cuando uno de sus pacientes se estaba muriendo. Jean reflejaba exactamente la misma preocupación que él, puesto que si el cirujano principal no podía hacer gran cosa, el ayudante tampoco.

- Deberías irte.- me dijo Catrina, algo preocupada.- Está por ocurrir y no creo que puedas resistirlo.

- No quiero irme.- respondí, testarudamente.- Me quedaré aquí hasta que se muera.

En ese momento pensé que debía estar ahí abajo, sosteniendo la mano de Genzo, para que no se encontrara solo al momento de morir, pero mis pies no se movieron de su sitio. Había algo, no sabía qué, que no me permitía moverme de mi lugar, así que me quedé contemplando la sala de operaciones que se encontraba a mis pies, aun cuando mi mente me gritaba que debía estar abajo. Creo que Catrina tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que no me pudiera mover, aun cuando ella acababa de decirme que lo mejor sería que me marchara (vaya contradicción), todavía no me explico el por qué ella hizo esto, pero de no haberlo hecho yo no podría haber hecho lo que hice después...

- Está bajando la presión.- dijo entonces el anestesiólogo- Consigan más sangre de su grupo.

- Suerte que es O (+).- murmuró una enfermera.

No sabía por qué podía escuchar perfectamente las conversaciones que se daban en quirófano, y no solo ahí, sino también en salas vecinas e incluso hasta la sala de espera. Eran voces que se unían para pedirme que hiciera algo por Genzo. En alguna parte escuché a Daisuke Wakabayashi sufrir por su nieto y rogar que se salvara, ofreciendo su vida a cambio. Akira Wakabayashi murmuraba en voz baja una plegaria casi silenciosa. Junto a ellos, los amigos de Genzo, Tsubasa Ozhora, Taro Misaki, Hermann Kaltz e incluso algunos compañeros de selección, rogaban y preguntaban qué podían hacer para ayudar a Genzo, y la respuesta a cada uno de ellos era siempre la misma: nada, más que esperar. Y rezar, quizás, pero yo sabía bien que eso no funcionaría.

- Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.- fue algo que Karl Heinz Schneider, Hermann Kaltz y Tsubasa Ozhora, los 3 mejores amigos de Genzo, dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

Y era lo mismo que yo pensaba, pero desgraciadamente, no había nada por hacer. O quizás...

A mi mente vino el cuento de los hermanos Grimm, "_El Ahijado de la Muerte"_. En esa historia, el joven médico había burlado dos veces a la Muerte y había salvado dos vidas, aunque la última de ellas a cambio de su propia vida. Por supuesto, los hermanos Grimm tenían un peculiar sentido de la vida, quizás más realista, y no hicieron que el médico intentase pedirle a la muerte que salvase a su amada princesa a cambio de su vida, algo muy altruista que supuestamente las personas enamoradas hacen, sino que el médico deseaba que _ambos_ siguieran con vida para él poder disfrutar del reino y de la princesa, como futuro rey. No lo culpo, a más de uno le hubiese gustado hacer lo mismo, aunque el resultado no varió, tanto como si ofrecía su vida a cambio como que si no, el médico murió por haber desafiado a la mismísima Muerte. Muchas veces llegué a pensar en si en el final estaba escondida alguna especie de moraleja, o algún otro tipo de mensaje, quizás una posible solución... No, no podía ser, se trataba de solo un cuento de hadas con un triste final, no una posible solución al desastroso final que se avecinaba...

¿O sí?

Mi padre hizo lo posible por salvarme, incluso ofrecer su propia vida, aunque solo terminó haciendo un pacto con Catrina. Si a él le habían aceptado su petición, ¿por qué habrían de negarme la mía?

- ¿Catrina?.- aventuré, con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- me preguntó ella, mirándome.

- T-tengo una pregunta... .- dije, tartamudeando. Tragué saliva y continué.- En el cuento de los hermanos Grimm...

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué hay con eso?.- a Catrina no le gustaba que yo mencionase esa historia en particular.

- Al final, cuando el médico muere, lo hace en una gruta en donde se encontraban las lámparas que correspondían a las vidas de los seres humanos.- aventuré, tratando de controlar el temblor de mi voz.- Y el médico, al ver que la suya estaba por extinguirse, pidió a la Muerte que encendiera otra para mantener viva la llama.

- Así es.- asintió Catrina, algo molesta.- ¿Qué hay con eso?

- ¿Eso se puede?.- pregunté.- Es decir, ¿las vidas son como lámparas de aceite? ¿Uno puede prolongar la vida de una con la mecha o el combustible de otra?

- Las vidas no son exactamente como lámparas de aceite, pero creo entender a qué te refieres.- me respondió ella, muy despacio.- No se puede "alimentar" una vida con otra, como los hermanos Grimm lo dieron a entender (y por algo no me gusta este cuento, distorsiona demasiado las cosas), pero sí puede salvarse una vida, ofreciendo a cambio otra alma.

- ¿Cómo es eso?.- me sorprendió su respuesta.

- Cuando un alma está destinada a volver al sitio de donde salió (porque a ese lugar vas cuando mueres, sin dudarlo), esa alma y solo esa alma debe regresar el momento indicado a la hora indicada. Sin embargo, en circunstancias excepcionales, en lugar del alma destinada a marcharse puede entrar el alma de otra persona diferente.

- ¿Y cuáles son esas "circunstancias excepcionales"?.- pregunté, esperanzada.

Catrina me miró fijamente, con sus ojos fríos clavados en mí. "Oh, no, no te atrevas", parecía querer decirme. Pero yo estaba decidida a hacer lo que fuera para evitar que Genzo muriera. Lo que fuera.

- Esas circunstancias excepcionales solo se dan cuando yo estoy de acuerdo.- respondió ella, al fin, apretando tanto los labios que éstos formaron una línea.- Depende del deseo de supervivencia de la otra persona y del deseo de sacrificio del alma que desea hacer el intercambio.

- Y si se reunieran estas tres condiciones... ¿Podría hacerse un intercambio de almas?.- insistí. Ya comenzaba a vislumbrar una luz de esperanza.- ¿Si hubiese alguien dispuesto a intercambiar su lugar con otra persona para salvarle la vida, lo aceptarías?

- No es tan fácil como parece.- me contradijo Catrina.- El alma a intercambiar tiene que cumplir ciertos requisitos, como el que posea la misma aura que la que tiene el alma que está por dejar este mundo; tiene que haber además una conexión especial y muy poderosa entre esas dos almas.

- ¿Y cómo saber si uno tiene un aura igual al de otra persona?.- suspiré, sin querer darme por vencida.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente, Lily?.- me cortó Catrina en seco.- Mejor dímelo de una vez y déjate de andar con sutilezas.

Yo la miré fijamente a los ojos; claro que ella sabía lo que yo estaba pensando, eso era demasiado claro y obvio. Por un segundo, el tiempo se detuvo mientras Catrina y yo nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos. Éstos eran de color violeta ese día, un color que Catrina solía utilizar cuando se encontraba más accesible y de un humor más pacífico, contrario a cuando sus ojos eran negros, señal clara de que su humor de Muerte se encontraba en el punto más alto.

- Dime de una vez qué deseas.- dijo Catrina, usando la voz que debió usar con mi padre cuando le pidió que no me matara.

- Quiero que me permitas tomar el lugar de Genzo.- pedí, con voz firme.- Que me lleves a mí en lugar de a él.

- Sabes que no te puedo llevar a ti.- replicó Catrina.- Hice un pacto con tu padre.

- Un pacto que ya expiró.- repliqué, sin inmutarme.- Cuando cumplí los 25 años, papá habló conmigo. Él me dijo que el contrato que hiciste con él expiraba al cumplir yo los 25 años, así que ya no tengo ese obstáculo. Tú le prometiste a mi padre que yo viviría, más no le prometiste que yo tendría una vida larga. Además, dado que yo estaba destinada a morir y tú cambiaste mi destino, yo pienso que no todo está decidido aún.

- Aún no sabes si tu alma es compatible con la de Genzo Wakabayashi.- replicó Catrina, sin retroceder.

- ¿Y no lo soy?.- cuestioné.- Cierto es que no tenemos muchas cosas en común, pero somos muy parecidos en muchas cosas, en los sentimientos que van más allá de la razón, tenemos la misma fuerza de voluntad y creo que eso me hace pensar que estamos hechos de la misma aura.

- ¿Y es que acaso entre sus almas hay una conexión lo suficientemente poderosa para resistir el intercambio?.- me preguntó Catrina, cruzándose de brazos.

- Tú tan bien como yo sabes que sí la hay.- afirmé.- Siempre la hubo, desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos. Dame la oportunidad de tomar su lugar. Deja por favor que él viva.

Catrina siguió evaluándome con la mirada. Debajo de nosotras, algo se movió y rompió momentáneamente el hechizo. Fue cuando pude ver, con gran horror y desesperación, que Genzo había caído en paro y que los médicos intentaban desesperadamente reanimarlo, mientras el Dr. Stein y Jean intentaban controlar la hemorragia que tenía en el cerebro. No me quedaba mucho tiempo, eso lo sabía, tenía que darme prisa, pero mientras Catrina siguiera con su mirada fija en mí, sabía que Genzo no moriría, aun cuando ya tenía un pie en su tumba.

- Mi padre ofreció su vida en un principio para salvarme.- insistí, sin dejar que me temblara la voz.- Y tú rechazaste esa oferta porque tenías una mejor. En este caso, sé que no tienes una oferta mejor por hacerme, pero no importa, porque esta vez soy yo la que tiene algo mejor que ofrecer. Yo estaba condenada a morir, y el dejarme con vida sin intercambiar un alma desequilibró las cosas. Si dejas que mi alma vaya al lugar a donde debió ir hace más de 26 años, podrás cerrar el ciclo. Deja que tome el lugar de Genzo.

- ¿Todo esto es porque lo amas?.- me preguntó Catrina, con una mirada mucho más amable.

- Sí, lo amo.- asentí, sin titubear.- Y por eso estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida a cambio de la suya.

Abajo, el Dr. Stein luchaba por salvar una vida condenada a perderse. No sería él quien salvase a Genzo; sería yo. Catrina continuaba mirándome fijamente, mientras yo trataba de no perder el control ante lo que sucedía en el quirófano.

_Está perdiendo demasiada sangre, no puedo contener la hemorragia..._

- Por favor.- supliqué.- He pagado mi deuda contigo. Permíteme que cierre el ciclo que comenzó con mi nacimiento.

_Pásenle otra dosis de adrenalina, consigan bicarbonato y quizás un poco de dopamina..._

- Cada minuto sin oxígeno a su cerebro es vital y muy, muy valioso.- dije, recordando mis cursos de reanimación cardiopulmonar y mi vasto entrenamiento.- Mientras más lo piensas, más riesgo hay de que Genzo quede con una lesión cerebral.

_La saturación de oxígeno está cayendo..._

- Por favor.- supliqué.- Por favor.

No podía salvar a mi príncipe engañando a Catrina, eso perfectamente bien que lo sabía. Sin embargo, podría salvarlo limpiamente. Nunca más volvería a verlo, pero al menos él estaría vivo y feliz. Qué cliché tan más idiota...

- ¿Por qué los humanos reniegan siempre de su destino?.- Catrina me hizo la misma pregunta que casi 27 años atrás le había hecho a mi padre.

- Porque amamos y sentimos.- suspiré.

- De acuerdo.- al fin, tras lo que me parecieron horas, Catrina aceptó mi oferta.- Te permitiré que tomes el lugar de Genzo Wakabayashi. Solo espero que estés bien segura de eso, porque una vez hecho el cambio, no podrás regresar.

- Está bien.- asentí, cerrando los ojos para evitar llorar del alivio y del agradecimiento.- No perdamos más tiempo, por favor.

_Hay que darle una descarga... Carguen a 300 joules..._

La vida de Genzo se estaba escapando, pero ya no tenía miedo: Catrina había aceptado el cambio. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

- ¿No quieres despedirte antes de irte?.- me preguntó Catrina, con seriedad.

- No hay tiempo.- negué.- Además, no sería capaz de explicarle a nadie el por qué hago esto. Es más complicado de lo que parece.

"Perdóname, papá", pensé. "Perdóname, mamá. Perdónenme Lara y Leonardo. Hasta aquí llegó mi momento. Solo quisiera que supieran que muero siendo feliz...".

- ¿Estás lista?.- me preguntó Catrina, tendiéndome la mano.

- Lista.- asentí, después de mirarlo a través del cristal. A pesar de la herida en la cabeza, seguía siendo un hombre apuesto. Y carismático. Encontraría a alguien que lo hiciera feliz, de eso estaba segura.

- Bien.- Catrina acercó más su mano a mí.- Toma mi mano, y todo terminará pronto, al menos para ti. Pero te doy mi promesa de que cumpliré mi palabra.

- ¿Dolerá?.- pregunté de forma infantil, sin poder evitarlo.

- No realmente.- negó ella.- Aunque no sabría decirte, yo nunca he pasado por eso.

Suspiré. Dicen que una persona a punto de morir, recuerda su vida, y eso fue precisamente lo que hice. Frente a mis ojos pasaron imágenes extraídas directamente de mi memoria, tantos recuerdos que sería imposible hacer un resumen justo de ellos, así como escenas de los pacientes que había ayudado a bien morir, pero las imágenes que más me impactaron fueron la de mis últimos días con Genzo Wakabayashi en esta tierra.

Todos tenemos un destino por cumplir. Y no hay manera de que puedas escapar a él.

Di un paso al frente y tomé la mano de Catrina. En ese preciso momento, el corazón de Genzo Wakabayashi volvió a latir, muy débilmente. Y el mío, estaba a punto de detenerse para siempre.

Esperaba sentir algo más fuerte, no sé, una especie de ráfaga violenta, un remolino en espiral, una caída en descenso al pozo de la Muerte, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Lo último que alcancé a pensar al tocar a Catrina era que ella tenía la mano excepcionalmente tibia. De ahí, sentí un fuerte tirón que me hizo levantar los pies del suelo.

Y después de ahí, nada. Solo una inmensa blancura que lo envolvía todo a mi alrededor.

**Notas:**

Creo que el próximo capítulo es el final. Hice un dibujo de Catrina, por cierto, tal y como me imagino que salió en este fic, creo que lo subiré a mi cuenta del DA, aunque no sé cuándo.

El concepto de dar un alma a cambio de otra fue algo que ya utilicé en mis fics "Alas Guerreras: En busca de un Futuro distinto" y "Alas Guerreras 2: La Hija de la Luz". Y si no me creen, vayan y lean esos fics antes de salirme con cualquier babosada, aquí mismo los encuentran. Ese concepto ha salido en muchas obras, como Sailor Moon y Destino Final, y la verdad no recuerdo de cuál de todas lo tomé como referencia.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

Me "desperté" en un cuarto completamente blanco, y no tardé en darme cuenta de que me encontraba completamente desnuda. Al parecer, el paso de almas al Más Allá no incluía la ropa. Y sin embargo, no sentí vergüenza alguna, porque en el sitio en donde estaba no había dolor, ni preocupaciones, ni tristeza, aunque tampoco alegría ni esperanza; simplemente, en ese lugar no había nada. Cero emociones. Era como si al fin pudiese poner la mente en blanco. Era algo irónico, aunque esperado, que para hacer esto, tuviera yo que estar muerta. Qué gracioso, la vida tiene sus puntos cómicos. Y diría que también la Muerte los tiene.

Catrina apareció a lo lejos, aunque me pareció que quizás siempre había estado ahí, luciendo un vestido blanco increíblemente bello, delicadamente bordado, realmente impresionante. Y curiosamente, a pesar de ir de blanco, su esencia de Muerte era casi palpable. Siempre he creído que el color de la Muerte es el blanco, no el negro, de ahí que los doctores nos vistamos de blanco, cosa que la mayoría de la gente no entiende, quizás solo, los mismos doctores, y no todos. Sea como fuere, solo una vez había visto a Catrina con ese vestido antes, aunque no recordaba dónde ni cuándo, pero estaba segura que ese vestido ya lo había visto antes, era tan hermoso que habría resultado imposible olvidarlo una vez que lo veías.

- ¿Así es como se siente morir?.- pregunté.

- No.- me negó Catrina.- No estás muerta.

- ¿Ah, no?.- me sorprendí.- ¿Entonces qué estoy?

- Estás en el Limbo.- me explicó.- La mayoría de los seres humanos creen que el Limbo es el sitio a donde van las almas que no van ni al Cielo ni al Infierno, o a donde acuden las almas que no fueron bautizadas en la Tierra, pero en realidad, es el punto intermedio entre la Vida y la Muerte.

- Y yo estoy aquí, porque… .- no encontré palabras.- ¿Por qué?

Catrina exhaló con fuerza, claramente frustrada. Casi podría decir que me miraba con muchísimo enojo, pero yo no entendía por bien. Ella había aceptado el intercambio de almas, una vez hecho, ella podría estar conforme, no sabía entonces qué era lo que le molestaba tanto.

- Hay algunos "detalles" que faltan por aclarar.- me respondió Catrina, con una tranquilidad en la voz que no traslucía su enojo.- Algunas cosas que me impiden hacer el paso hasta mi territorio. Por eso estás aquí, estamos aquí, por esos "detalles".

- ¿Algo grave?.- quise saber.

- No.- negó ella.- Pero no sé si pueda corregirlos.

- Antes que nada.- pedí.- ¿Podrías decirme si… eh…?

- ¿Si Genzo está vivo?.- completó Catrina, por mí.

- Sí, eh, eso, gracias.- me sonrojé, o eso creo, la verdad es que dudaba aun tener un cuerpo como tal.- No es que dude de ti pero… Ah, antes de marcharme definitivamente, quisiera irme con la seguridad de que él está bien…

- Sí, está vivo.- suspiró ella.- En cuanto toqué tu mano, hice el cambio. Tenía que hacerlo en ese instante o no habría otra oportunidad. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, pero si así lo deseas, puedes verlo por ti misma.

Noté el énfasis que Catrina puso en "sabes que puedes confiar en mí", como si quisiera añadir algo más o resaltar algo obvio e importante, pero aparte de eso, no dijo otra cosa. Y yo, sinceramente, estaba más ansiosa por ver lo que había ocurrido después de que abandoné la Tierra, así que no dije nada tampoco, esperando que lo sea que fuese que incomodara a Catrina, no fuese nada serio. Ella me tomó nuevamente de la mano y de repente "aparecí" sobre el techo de la sala de operaciones. Me dio vergüenza en un principio porque yo seguía estando desnuda, pero luego recordé que nadie podía verme, así que qué más daba. Al parecer, al volver a la Tierra regresaron conmigo mis preocupaciones y emociones.

Todo sucedió en un brevísimo lapso de tiempo, aunque a mí me parecieron horas. Fue la sensación más rara del mundo, el estar flotando en el quirófano, consciente de todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, así como de que yo no era más un ser corpóreo de ese mundo. Abajo, mientras yo me desvanecía en uno de los miradores, el corazón de Genzo había vuelto a latir, lentamente, dentro de su cuerpo inerte; el Dr. Stein había conseguido encontrar el sitio de la hemorragia dentro del cerebro que había dejado de funcionar, y la había cauterizado con tal precisión que sin dudarlo ese caso sería llevado ante la ciencia como un "milagro médico", sin saber que detrás de ese milagro había un sacrificio, y me pregunté cuántos milagros no tendrían el mismo trasfondo. El anestesiólogo no despegaba los ojos del monitor que vigilaba los signos vitales de Genzo, sin poder creer que el joven realmente estuviera punto de salir de ésa.

- No puede ser cierto.- escuché que murmuró.- Estaba dado por muerto.

- Los milagros existen.- farfulló el Dr. Stein.

El color ceniciento, casi de muerte, que Genzo había tenido hasta entonces desapareció dejando un color sonrosado increíblemente normal. Las enfermeras comentaban y murmuraban entre sí, y más de una rezaba en voz baja. Sentí, así mismo, la mirada sorprendida de todos y aliviada de algunos de los médicos que observaban desde arriba. Pude ver de reojo a mi padre, quien miraba con preocupación hacia el sitio en donde mi cuerpo se había desvanecido, y tuve que desviar la mirada. Aun no estaba lista y no quería enfrentarme con eso…

Desvié mi mirada hacia el sitio en donde Schneider y la chica rubia habían irrumpido, pero ya no se encontraban ahí; muy probablemente los habían sacado los guardias de seguridad del hospital, aunque tampoco importaba ya. Muy pronto, ellos y el resto de los amigos de Wakabayashi se enterarían de que él sería catalogado como milagro médico y que viviría para contarlo.

Los médicos se veían aun preocupados, pero yo había alcanzado a ver un atisbo de esperanza en los ojos del Dr. Stein, y es que por primera vez en la cirugía, él parecía tener el control. No necesitaba ver que el monitor que vigilaba los signos vitales de Genzo marcaba que su ritmo cardiaco y su presión arterial subían, ni tampoco necesitaba escuchar a Jean decir que la hemorragia estaba contenida para saber que Genzo se salvaría. Había dado mi vida a cambio de eso, así tenía que ser.

- ¿Estás conforme?.- me preguntó Catrina.

- Lo estoy.- asentí.- Estoy lista para partir.

- Aun no.- negó ella, terminantemente.- Hay aun muchas cosas por aclarar primero.

Claro, había olvidado lo de los dichosos "detalles pendientes". ¿Qué eran esos detalles que al parecer complicaban todo? ¿Y serían éstos los causantes de la molestia de Catrina? No pregunté más, básicamente, porque no tuve tiempo, pues ella me tomó de nuevo de la mano y regresamos al cuarto blanco de donde habíamos partido. Yo quería decirle que tenía ganas de ver cuando Genzo abriera los ojos, pero no me atreví. Era obvio que Catrina estaba muy enojada, sus ojos negros me lo decían. Así pues, esperé a que ella hablara primero, no había mucho que yo pudiera decir, aunque Catrina pensara lo contrario.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Lily?.- preguntó ella, muy seria, como si me leyera el pensamiento.

- Aparte de darte las gracias, mis más infinitas gracias, no.- negué.- Y quizás, más bien, querría pedirte, eh, si será posible que me puedas dar algo de ropa…

Seguía sintiéndome incómoda, cosa que no entendía. Catrina me había hablado de lo que era estar en el Más Allá, y entre otras cosas me confesó que no sentías ninguna emoción humana ahí: ni dolor, ni tristeza, ni vergüenza, y vergüenza era lo que yo sentía; cierto había sido que al despertar ahí, yo no había sentido vergüenza, pero al ir a la Tierra me regresó ese sentimiento y no se fue cuando volví al limbo. Catrina me fulminó con la mirada, pero hizo un movimiento con su mano y una pequeña túnica me cubrió el cuerpo. No era la gran cosa, pero me cubría lo necesario y como que no era hora de ponerse a pensar en la moda.

- Como te dije antes.- continuó Catrina.- No puedo pasarte al Más Allá porque hay ciertos detalles que no me permiten hacerlo, y quiero hablar contigo de esos detalles.

- Dime.- no sé por qué razón las piernas me temblaron, o bueno, eso sentí, aunque se supone que ya no tenía un cuerpo físico que me pudiera fallar en esos momentos.

- No puedo pasarte al otro lado, ¿sabes por qué?.- me dijo Catrina, molesta.- Porque no puedo pasar dos almas cuando solo debería pasar una. No es justo y se rompería el equilibrio.

- ¿Dos almas?.- no comprendía.- ¿Cómo que dos almas? Se supone que la de Genzo se queda de este lado, ése era el trato.

- No hablo de esa alma.- replicó ella, enojada.- Hablo de la tuya y de la que guardas en tu interior.

- ¿Cómo?.- eso me dejó perpleja, pero nada comparado con lo que Catrina estaba por decirme.

Catrina suspiró, evaluándome de pies a cabeza, tratando de encontrar algo que ocultara, pero la verdad era que yo sabía menos que ella. Una vez que se convenció de que no mentía, soltó la bomba que me estaba reservando.

- Estás embarazada.- dijo.

Me quedé sin poder articular palabra. ¿Qué? No, no podía ser. ¿Embarazada? Era una broma, ¿no? Pero Catrina estaba seria, muy seria, y yo sabía que no bromeaba.

- Por la cara que pusiste, me queda muy en claro de que tú tampoco lo sabías.- poco a poco, el enojo fue desapareciendo de su voz.- Pensé que me habías querido engañar, estaba muy molesta por eso.

- ¿Engañarte, por qué?.- pregunté.- No sabía que estaba, o que estoy, no sé que estoy, embarazada. No tenía ni idea, lo juro, ¿por qué habría de ocultarte eso? ¿Y cómo habría yo de utilizarlo en tu contra? No entiendo nada…

- Eso me queda claro ahora.- suspiró ella.- Pero de primera intención, sí creí que habías utilizado lo de tu embarazo como método de salvación…

- Sigo sin entender.- entre la perplejidad de saber que iba a ser madre, mi cerebro o lo que fuera que aun tuviese, no terminaba de carburar.- ¿Cómo puede haberme salvado eso?

- De verdad que no lo entiendes.- Catrina me habló con una mezcla de fastidio y asombro, como una maestra que no entiende por qué su alumno no comprende que dos más dos son cuatro.- No puedo llevarme a dos almas en vez de solo a una. El trato era un intercambio justo, un alma a cambio de otra, y llevarme dos a cambio de dejar a una no es correcto, ni tampoco justo, y si hay algo que siempre he sido, es ser justa. Esa nueva vida que viene en camino, esa nueva alma, no puede existir sin ti, por lo que no puedo llevarte al Más Allá mientras esa nueva vida esté destinada a llegar.

- ¿Y lo está?.- pregunté, con un hilillo de voz.

- Lo está.- suspiró Catrina.- Frida (la Vida) me lo ha dicho. Fue ella también quien me dijo lo de tu embarazo, cuando yo ya estaba a punto de llevarte conmigo. Fue eso lo que más me molestó, que llegara ella a interrumpirme y a decirme algo que tú debiste haberme dicho desde el comienzo. Sin embargo, al ver tu mirada de sorpresa, la expresión de tu cara al saber que estabas embarazada, supe que no mentías y que tú tampoco lo sabías. Y no podías haberme engañado de no haberlo sabido previamente.

- Entiendo que estés molesta.- tartamudeé.- Pero te juro que yo… No lo sabía…

- Pensé que lo habías hecho a propósito.- replicó ella.- Después de todo, hace poco que vimos Destino Final en la televisión.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esa película ahora?.- yo entendía cada vez menos.

- ¿Qué aun no te das cuenta, Lily?.- Catrina me miró con melancolía.- Todas las leyendas, todas las películas, todos los cuentos, tienen un fundamento real.

Me quedé callada. Catrina siempre me había dicho que todas las historias sobre la Muerte eran solo eso, historias, pero en esos momentos me daba cuenta de que ella lo afirmaba todo el tiempo para que yo no lo creyera y no tratara de engañarla… Como ya lo habían intentado hacer otros humanos antes…

- ¿Significa eso que ya has pasado por esto antes, madrina?.- pregunté, sin poder contenerme.

- Cada siglo, desde hace ya muchísimo tiempo, he elegido a una persona de este mundo para que sea mi ahijada.- suspiró Catrina, y de repente se mostró muy cansada.- Una persona que me mantenga en contacto con la realidad y me haga recordar por qué hago lo que hago. El pasar tantos milenios haciendo lo mismo puede hacer que llegues a un punto en el que dudes de tu propia existencia. Es por eso que trato con seres humanos, cara a cara, para recordarme a mí misma, más que a ellos, que no soy su enemiga, sino solo parte del proceso natural de la vida. Cada siglo, elijo a alguien y de alguna u otra manera consigo que me hagan su madrina, con uno u otro truco, y quizás, por engañar yo al principio a las personas, al final éstas terminan por engañarme a mí. Bien dicen que todo lo que haces se te devuelve, ¿no es así? Esto es cierto a todos los niveles y ni siquiera yo consigo escaparme del Karma Universal…

- Supongo que no.- suspiré.- Pero aun así, no hay nadie más justo que tú.

- Gracias.- Catrina sonrió aunque no desapareció su expresión melancólica.- Tú fuiste un caso diferente. Después del último ahijado que tuve, me dije a mi misma que tenía que dejar de hacerlo, porque me estaba volviendo adicta a pasar mi tiempo con los seres humanos, y Aimeé me advirtió que eso, a la larga, me llevaría a encariñarme con ellos, algo que ni ella misma podría evitar que sucediera. Sin embargo, cuando estaba ya por llevarte, te tenía ya en mis brazos y estaba a punto de cruzar la barrera, tu padre se acercó a hablar conmigo. Y no pude negarme a su petición.

Fue en ese momento en que recordé dónde había visto el vestido blanco de Catrina, aunque parecía imposible. Como recién nacida, a punto de morir, siendo llevada en brazos por una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, ojos color violeta y resplandeciente vestido blanco… ¿Cómo podría yo, sin embargo, poder acordarme de eso? Mi cerebro de bebé no estaba aun lo suficientemente desarrollado para tener memoria a tan largo plazo.

- Sí, era yo.- Catrina pareció leerme el pensamiento.- Pero quizás en el fondo siempre supe que no iba a llevarte. Ya que te gusta hablar tanto del destino, quizás el tuyo no era morir ese día… Ni tampoco hoy…

- Te juro que jamás quise engañarte.- musité.- No tenía ni idea de que estaba embarazada. Yo solo quería…

- Tú solo querías salvar a tu amor, no engañarme.- Catrina me interrumpió, mirándome amorosamente y colocando sus manos en mis sienes.- Eso fue lo que me dijo Aimeé. Y yo le creo a ella, tanto como te creo a ti.

Si hubiera podido, segurito que habría llorado, pero sin cuerpo físico, el alma no puede llorar, así que simplemente agaché la cabeza y cerré los ojos, esperando. Catrina me abrazó entonces, de la forma más cálida posible, como no había podido hacerla antes, y después me soltó.

- Es mejor que te vayas ya.- dijo ella, sonriendo.- Frida comenzará a protestar porque el nuevo bebé no puede sobrevivir por mucho tiempo si el corazón de su madre no sigue latiendo por él.

- ¿Pero cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?.- no era muy consciente del tiempo.

- El Tiempo no importa cuando se trata de la Muerte.- contestó Catrina.- No te preocupes por eso, en realidad será como si tan solo hubiesen pasado algunos minutos.

Una luz brillante me señaló la entrada a un túnel muy oscuro, el Retorno a la Vida. Era obvio que tendría que cruzarlo sola, pero aun así no quería aun decirle adiós a Catrina. Después de todo, era mi madrina, y sí, la amaba.

- ¿Ya no volveré a verte más?.- quise saber.

- Lo harás.- asintió ella.- Pero ya no de la forma en cómo lo hacíamos antes. Creo que está de más decirte que tu trabajo conmigo se terminó ya. Me verás, pero solo muy de vez en cuando.

- Te extrañaré.- dije, siendo sincera.- Pero sé que algún día volveré a verte.

- Y te estaré esperando.- sonrió Catrina.- Para mí, será solo como esperar lo que dura un suspiro.

Me di la vuelta y eché a andar hacia el Túnel, aunque antes de entrar en él me vino un pensamiento a la mente.

- ¿Entonces, el cuento de los hermanos Grimm también es cierto?.- quise saber.

- Como te dije antes, todo, absolutamente todo lo que se cuenta sobre mí, tiene su fundamento basado en la realidad.- contestó.- Que la gente los distorsione como cuentos de hadas para hacer más llevadera mis historias ya es otra cosa.

La sonrisa final de Catrina era una extraña mezcla de burla y orgullo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando uno se desmaya, sueña con cosas extrañas. O al menos, eso fue lo que yo pensé cuando abrí los ojos. Era más fácil creer que todo había sido un sueño que algo que en verdad pasó. Quizás sí fue un sueño. Quizás no. Quizás todo fue un invento de mi imaginación, un escape a la pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Sea como fuere, al abrir los ojos me sentía como si hubiera nacido de nuevo. Mi corazón latía más fuerte que nunca en mi pecho, podía sentirlo, y mis pensamientos jamás habían sido más claros. Respiré profundo, comprobando la capacidad de mis pulmones a lo máximo, sintiendo hasta el más mínimo detalle en cada trozo de mi piel. La luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas, y me sorprendió muchísimo darme cuenta de que aun era de día.

- Ya despertaste.- me dijo Jean, sonriendo, aliviado.- Ya nos estábamos preocupando.

- ¿Qué pasó?.- no quería saber qué me había pasado a mí, sino lo que ellos habían creído que pasó conmigo.

- Te desmayaste.- dijo Jean, simplemente.- Tu padre te encontró y llamó a un par de camilleros para traerte a urgencias. Yo llegué en cuanto salimos de la cirugía, quería saber cómo estabas.

- Pues ahora ya mucho mejor, gracias.- sonreí.

- Supongo que era de esperarse.- Jean se encogió de hombros.- Con el estrés, y en tu actual estado…

Supe a qué se refería con eso. No era una novedad para mí que dentro del protocolo del hospital se incluía realizar una prueba de embarazo a toda mujer joven que se desmayaba de repente.

- ¿Mi padre lo sabe?.- pregunté.

- No.- negó Jean.- Supuse también que no querrías que él se enterara, no mientras el padre de ese bebé está en terapia intensiva y no puedas hablar con él para darle la noticia.

- Bien pensado.- suspiré y me apoyé en la almohada.- Te debo una.

- No hay de qué.- sonrió él, al fin.- Y supongo que nosotros te debemos una a ti. Creo que ya lo inferiste con lo que acabo de decir, Wakabayashi salió con vida de la cirugía. El que lo intubaras le salvó la vida.

- Vaya manera de querer levantarme la moral.- me reí.- Los dos sabemos que quienes lo salvaron fueron el Dr. Stein y tú.

Mentira. A Genzo lo había salvado el bebé que llevaba en el vientre, así como también me había salvado a mí… Jean y yo nos quedamos callados, conscientes del hecho de que se había obrado algo muy parecido a un milagro.

- A tu padre le diste un buen susto.- comentó Jean, luego de un rato.- Él jura y perjura que no te podía encontrar el pulso.

- Quizás fueron los nervios.- mentí.

- Quizás. Sea como sea, se calmó cuando te estabilizamos, aunque aun está nervioso por conocer tu estado de salud.- replicó Jean.

- Hablaré con él, pero primero quiero saber… ¿Cómo está Genzo?.- pregunté, sin poder contenerme.

- Pues en terapia intensiva, como ya te comenté.- contestó Jean.- Muy delicado, pero sus signos vitales son estables. El electroencefalograma es favorecedor, aunque tendremos que esperar a que despierte antes de cantar victoria.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, pero bien sabía que ya podíamos respirar tranquilos.

La recuperación de Genzo fue lenta, pero exitosa, y tal como había pensado, su caso fue llevado ante la crema y nata de la Sociedad Científica como un auténtico gran logro del Dr. Stein, considerado como uno de los mejores neurocirujanos del mundo. Y si creen que por eso él se volvió altanero, se equivocan. El Dr. Stein continuó con sus trabajos de investigación como siempre, atribuyendo el éxito de su tan famosa cirugía a la suerte y al apoyo de algún ángel guardián, aunque esto último no lo dice ante sus colegas.

Sea como fuere, Genzo fue recuperándose poco a poco, siempre guiado por su espíritu combativo y su tenacidad, cualidades que siempre lo han caracterizado. Creo que él fue el más sorprendido de despertar en una cama de terapia intensiva, con un tubo en la garganta y mil electrodos conectados en todo el cuerpo. Todos temíamos que hubiese quedado con una especie de daño cerebral (el trato con Catrina no incluía el hecho de que Genzo quedase bien, únicamente que sobreviviría), por lo que nos reímos, bastante aliviados, el día en el que al fin le retiraron el tubo de la garganta y Genzo preguntó con una voz muy ronca:

- ¿Cuándo demonios me van a dar de alta?

"Testarudo como toda la vida", pensé, pero tanto mejor. Esa tenacidad iba a necesitarla mucho a partir de ese momento.

En cuanto pudo volver a respirar por sí solo, Genzo recuperó de inmediato su buen humor y su espíritu combativo. Yo nunca lo había visto así, por lo que me sorprendió, pero todos sus amigos me decían que era algo habitual en él. A pesar de tener el cráneo pelado y una cicatriz enorme, todo el tiempo sonreía y cautivaba tanto a pasantes como a enfermeras, ya que él tenía un carisma muy difícil de resistir. Una tarde, mientras estaba acomodándole las almohadas, Genzo me miró muy serio.

- Tengo que confesar que presentí que no despertaría.- me confesó él.- Cuando empezó a dolerme la cabeza, lo último que alcancé a pensar fue en que no volvería a verte.

- Lástima que no fue así.- bromeé. No quería recordar ese doloroso momento.

- No digas bromas, que yo hablo en serio.- replicó Genzo.- Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que perdí el tiempo intentando odiarte, cuando es mucho más fácil estar enamorado de ti

- Eso suena demasiado cursi para ti.- me sonrojé, mirando a la almohada que tenía entre las manos como si fuese la cosa más interesante del planeta.- No hables más, no te debes esforzar.

- No quieras evadir el tema.- negó Genzo.- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitir que te amo y que quiero que estés conmigo?

- Es que quizás es porque… .- titubeé.- Porque no te he contado todo lo que deberías saber…

No quería decirle aun que estaba embarazada, pero dado que él insistía en hablar de "nosotros", tenía yo que hablarle del hijo que ambos habíamos procreado y que venía en camino. En ese entonces, tenía pocos meses de embarazo, así que no se me notaba aún, pero las náuseas y los vómitos matutinos ya estaban comenzando a presentarse.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- Genzo se puso muy serio, más aun.- ¿Vas a volver con tu padre a México?

- No… .- negué, sin mirarlo.- No he hablado con él aun, pero dudo que todavía pretenda llevarme de regreso.

- ¿Entonces?.- insistió él.- ¿Hay alguien más, entonces?

- Sí… .- musité.- Sí hay alguien más…

- Ya veo… .- su decepción fue casi palpable.

- … Alguien que llegará dentro de unos, ah, no sé, creo que siete meses… .- continué, respirando profundo.

- ¿Cómo?.- Genzo me miró, perplejo.

- Estoy embarazada.- solté de golpe todo el aire que tenía.

Mentiría si dijera que Genzo saltó de la alegría. Es más, ni siquiera sé bien cuál fue su primer pensamiento después de saber eso. Él se puso muy serio, y se me quedó mirando fijamente.

- Embarazada, vaya.- comentó, luego de un muy buen rato.- Bueno, al menos te hubiera dejado un gran regalo en caso de haberme muerto.

- ¡No me causa gracia!.- lo golpeé con la muy interesante almohada mientras él se reía a carcajadas, una risa que era más de gozo inmenso que de otra cosa.

Yo continué dando almohadazos, hasta que Genzo aprovechó y me tomó entre sus brazos con una fuerza que no creí que aun tuviera, y me besó largamente en los labios. Cuando nos separamos, yo me había quedado sin aliento.

- Uno nunca sabe de qué maneras va a trabajar el destino.- fue todo cuanto él me dijo.- Cásate conmigo.

- No quiero que lo hagas solo por el bebé… .-comencé a decir, pero él no me dejó terminar.

- ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender.- me preguntó Genzo, acariciándome el cabello.- Te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi. Desde ahí supe que tú ibas a ser mía algún día, para siempre.

Quizás él sabía más del destino que yo misma.

Genzo entró al programa de rehabilitación en cuanto fue dado de alta del hospital. Su recuperación llamó la atención de la comunidad científica por mucho tiempo, lo suficiente para que él olvidara que por un buen tiempo no iba a poder dedicarse al fútbol. Karl Heinz Schneider, y la chica rubia que lo acompañó el día de la cirugía y quien resultó ser su novia, Elieth Shanks, le dijeron que no desperdiciara su talento y que se dedicara a entrenar a otras futuras promesas; Genzo dijo simplemente que lo pensaría, aunque en ese momento su mente estaba enfocada en otras cosas, o sea, recuperarse y nuestro futuro bebé. Yo entré a trabajar con Jean y con el Dr. Stein, de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión en el área de rehabilitación física, para poder ayudar a mi esposo, mientras nacía el bebé. Para mí, todos estos cambios habían ocurrido demasiado rápido, pero no me quejaba, pues daba gracias cada día por poder estar viva y disfrutar del momento.

Catrina me visitaba de vez en cuando, aunque no podía hacerlo muy seguido ni tampoco quedarse mucho tiempo, porque no es bueno que a una embarazada la ronde la Muerte, no le hace bien al bebé. Invariablemente, cada vez que Catrina me visitaba, a mí se me subía la presión arterial o disminuía el ritmo cardiaco del bebé, pero nunca llegó a mayores; sin embargo, para mí Catrina seguía siendo mi madrina y me daba mucho gusto verla, aunque solo fuesen unos cuantos minutos. Ella no solo me había dado una nueva vida, también me había enseñado a valorarla.

- Toda una ironía.- me dijo Catrina, cuando lo supo.

Genzo nunca me preguntó qué había sido de mi madrina, y por supuesto, dejó de tener la capacidad de poder verla. Sé que él sabe que hay varias cosas que no encajan en nuestra historia y en mi pasado, pero nunca me hace ninguna pregunta. Supongo que Genzo ha de creer que al final de cuentas, nada de eso importa ahora.

No hace mucho, compré un libro de cuentos de los hermanos Grimm para nuestro futuro hijo, y al hojear el libro, encontré la historia de "El Ahijado de la Muerte", y me pregunté si, algún día, también mi historia sería tomada como un cuento de hadas o una leyenda.

Pero eso tampoco importa. Lo realmente importante, es que Genzo vive, y yo también.

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Duré más de un año en acabar esta historia, y eso se debe a que actualmente tengo más responsabilidades de las que tenía antes. No importa, lo bueno es que terminé, más vale tarde que nunca. Esta historia está basada en el cuento de los hermanos Grimm, "El Ahijado de la Muerte" con algunos detalles tomados de la trama de "Destino Final", y se me ocurrió escribirla una tarde al estar formada para entrar a la feria de Xalapa en el 2008. Elieth está de testigo fiel de este hecho, jeje xD.

No sé si de verdad alguien siguió esta historia, pero si es que lo hizo, se lo agradezco. Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews y me han enviado mails, ya sean buenos o malos, y disculpen por no responder, pero hace mucho que dejé de hacerlo por cuestiones laborales y personales. Va a haber un epílogo, pero no sé cuando, espero que pronto.

Cada vez es más difícil encontrar finales a mis historias. Eso me pasa por escribir como desquiciada…


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Genzo lleva entre sus brazos a nuestro hijo recién nacido, Daisuke, quien duerme plácidamente, sabiendo que será protegido por su papá. Yo intento terminar una carta a mi editor, pero no puedo concentrarme del todo. Aun siento que mi historia no ha concluido del todo, pero creo que eso es algo que decidirá, una vez más, mi destino.

- Mañana tengo una reunión.- me comenta Genzo, en voz baja para no despertar a Daisuke.- Pero sinceramente no tengo ganas de ir. Hace mucho que aprendí que la vida es muy corta.

Supongo que él aun no se hace a la idea de aparecer en los textos médicos de neurocirugía como un milagro médico, pero es algo con lo que aprendió a vivir, ya que, después de todo, él dice que ése es el mejor recordatorio para seguir mirando la vida con entusiasmo todos los días.

- Vi a tu madrina.- me comenta Genzo, de repente, y yo me quedo muda.

- ¿Cómo?.- exclamé.- ¿A cuál madrina?

- Pues a Catrina, a quien me presentaste cuando acabábamos de conocernos.- me respondió Genzo, tranquilo.

- ¿Cómo que la viste? ¿Qué te dijo?.- no lo quería creer.- ¿Cuándo?

El ver a Catrina nunca era una buena señal. Yo lo sabía perfectamente bien. Genzo no podría haberlo visto, desde que se recuperó de la cirugía nunca más pudo volver a verla, así que si en verdad la había vuelto a ver, sólo podía significar que él estaba próximo a morir, otra vez. ¡No, no podía ser, no ahora que acababa de nacer nuestro bebé!

- Pues hará un par de días.- respondió él, sin darse cuenta de mi creciente estrés.- Me dijo que había estado ocupada y que no había podido seguir en contacto contigo, pero que esperaba pronto volver a visitarte, pues tiene una propuesta por hacerte.

- ¿Una propuesta?.- me sorprendí.- ¿De qué tipo?

- No me lo dijo.- negó él.- Dice que quiere tratarlo directamente contigo.

¿Una propuesta? ¿Qué podría querer Catrina ahora? Tenía años de no saber de ella, muchísimo tiempo ya, y entonces me pregunté sino sería yo, y no Genzo, quien estuviese a punto de morir. Quizás había llegado el momento de cobrar la deuda que se había quedado pendiente años atrás. Me estremecí de solo pensarlo, pero al menos me confortaba saber que había tenido una vida plena y que había tenido momentos muy felices al lado de Genzo, lo único que me dolería sería tener que abandonar a mi familia tan pronto…

- Ya veo.- dije, tratando de sonar normal.- Ojalá que venga a visitarme pronto.

- Invítala a cenar, si la ves.- dijo Genzo.- Me dará gusto verla.

Yo asentí aunque no dejaba de sentir angustia. No sabía lo que me esperaba y de verdad que no quería saberlo. En esos años transcurridos desde aquél trágico día, Genzo y yo habíamos rehecho nuestras vidas, uno al lado de otro. Él no pudo volver al fútbol como lo hubiera deseado, pero eso nos significa que tuvo que abandonarlo. Simplemente, se le abrieron otras puertas. Yo continué con mi trabajo en rehabilitación y, tiempo después, tras no poder seguir guardando mi historia decidí escribirla como un libro de ficción, el cual había tenido una aceptación decente; no faltó, por supuesto, quien dijera que este tema ya estaba muy visto, pero aún así tuvo buena acogida. De ahí en más no había nada más decente por comentar, hasta ahora. ¿En verdad quería Catrina verme? ¿Y para qué quería hacerlo? Si bien agradecía los momentos de vida que me seguían dando, sabía que tarde que temprano pasaría alguien a cobrarme la factura.

No habría de esperar mucho para ver a Catrina, pues ella se me apareció a la mañana siguiente tras esa charla con mi esposo. Yo estaba cantándole una canción de cuna a Daisuke, la casa estaba tranquila pues Genzo se había marchado a su importante reunión, así que estaba disfrutando del momento. Catrina apareció de la nada, a la entrada de la habitación, con una ráfaga helada que me hizo notar su llegada y me trajo recuerdos de antaño.

- Cuánto de no verte.- me dijo ella, sonriendo.- Te abrazaría, pero creo que no sería bueno para tu salud.

- Nunca lo fue.- yo también sonreí, pues a pesar de todo, me daba mucho gusto volver a ver a mi madrina.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Genzo me dijo que te vio hace dos días.

- Así es.- asintió Catrina.- Tenía curiosidad de verlo de cerca. Perdí una apuesta con Frida.

- Me dijo que necesitabas algo.- dije, ignorando lo último que dijo.- Que tenías una petición por hacerme. La verdad me desconcertó y me asustó un poco que, bueno, que él pudiera verte…

- Sí, pero tranquilízate.- dijo ella, de inmediato.- No es lo que estás pensando, no pienso llevármelo, aun no ha llegado de nuevo su turno.

- Entiendo.- me tranquilicé, aunque solo un poco.- ¿Entonces qué sucede? Será acaso que yo…

- No, cálmate.- Catrina se rió.- Tú tampoco estás a punto de morir. No vine a llevarme a ninguno de ustedes.

Sonreí. Y me relajé. Me había pasado de tonta y de paranoica, era obvio que Catrina solo quería darme una visita; después de todo, ella era mi madrina.

Daisuke gorjeó en su cuna, y Catrina se asomó a verlo. El niño era una copia idéntica de su padre, en todo, excepto en los ojos puesto que había heredado los míos. En cuanto Daisuke vio a Catrina, le sonrió y estiró sus manitas hacia ella, haciendo que los ojos de ella se tornaran de un color violeta y sonriera con ternura.

- Lo siento, pequeño.- dijo ella.- No puedo tocarte o te enfermarás. Es igualito a su padre.

- Lo sé.- sonreí yo también, enternecida.- Los adoro.

- Será un niño muy sano, según me dijo Frida.- comentó Catrina, mientras yo arropaba a Daisuke para protegerlo del frío que ella despedía de su cuerpo.- Debes estar feliz y orgullosa.

- Lo estoy.- asentí.

- Aunque en realidad.- continuó ella, con cierta picardía en su mirada, sin dejar de mirar a mi hijo.- Más que hacerte una petición, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

- Dime.- dije, sorprendida por este hecho.

Catrina se incorporó, ensanchando aun más su sonrisa, y me miró fijamente.

- ¿Ya tienes madrina para tu hijo?

Yo también la miré fijamente, sonriendo a mi vez, preguntándome por cuántas veces más podría repetirse la misma historia.

**Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Lily Del Valle, Catrina Mikistli y Jean Lacoste son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Elieth Shanks es personaje creado por Elieth Schneider, a quien agradezco que me haya otorgado el permiso de usar a sus personajes cuantas veces lo desee.


End file.
